Eridan
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: [Session VI] Ecrit par Wonder-Sock. Sirius est mort lors de la bataille du ministère mais, pas sans un dernier coup d'éclat. Il lègue un souvenir à Harry, qui lui révèle que sa véritable famille est bien loin de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Nous vous retrouvons pour le second et dernier texte de la sixième session._

 _Si vous voulez participer, n'hésitez par à venir jeter un oeil sur notre page facebook, Les Prompts de Poudlard (via notre profil)._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh._

 **Prompt de :** PatmolCornedrue

 **Personnages :** Harry Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange et Lord Voldemort.

 **Mots/Phases à placer:** \- « Quelque chose lui faisait mal à l'intérieur de son corps, un mélange de joie et de tristesse », « L'ennui, c'est que les humains ont un don pour désirer ce qui leur fait le plus de mal. », « La mort sera mon plus beau cadeau, Tom. »

 **Contexte :** Après la bataille du ministère et la mort de Sirius, Harry découvre qu'il est en réalité le fils de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange. Fragilisé par le décès de son parrain, la découverte de la prophétie et par ce nouveau tour du destin, Harry s'expose volontairement pour que Voldemort le capture, dans l'espoir qu'il le tue enfin. Lord Voldemort découvrira son secret et dès lors aura d'autres projets pour le Survivant.

Harry se rapprochera de Drago avant de se rapprocher de ses nouveaux parents. / Pas de Death Fic. Harry/Drago ou Harry/Voldemort à la fin

* * *

 **Eridan**

Harry regardait par la fenêtre de son dortoir. Les autres étaient partis, il les voyait au loin, en route pour prendre le Poudlard express. Il imaginait déjà Ron et Hermione le chercher dans la foule, leur indifférence naïve se muant peu à peu en inquiétude sourde, à mesure qu'ils prenaient conscience que quelque chose clochait. Peut-être que plus tard, lorsqu'ils repenseront à cette journée, ils seront hantés par l'erreur qu'ils avaient faite de laisser leur ami fragilisé et brisé, seul, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, Ils n'étaient plus là et tout tournait dans sa tête. Les informations honnies meurtrissaient son esprit comme autant de coups, lui coupant le souffle.

Il voyait l'éclair magique heurter Sirius puis son visage disparaître à travers le voile. Il se souvenait de sa haine envers Bellatrix, de son désespoir en voyant l'arche engloutir la seule famille qui lui restait. La culpabilité se mêlait à la honte. Culpabilité d'être tombé dans le piège grossier de Voldemort, entraînant ainsi la mort de Sirius mais également la honte car en voyant son parrain tomber, ce n'était pas l'homme rempli de qualités qu'il avait vu tomber. C'était la dernière relique de sa famille détruite.

Harry avait honte car lors des derniers instants de Sirius, tout ce qu'il s'était dit, c'est qu'il était complètement seul maintenant, abandonné, qu'il ne lui restait aucune famille. Et il les avait détestés, tous, eux qui l'avaient abandonné, lui laissant le fardeau d'avancer seul, lui laissant juste la culpabilité et la douleur.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, pensait Harry tandis que les mots de la prophétie délivrée par Dumbledore lui revenaient à l'esprit. Sa bouche se tordit d'un pli amer, alors que sa signification le heurtait de nouveau : on attendait de lui qu'il devienne un meurtrier.

Ah ! Il était beau le monde sorcier, à attendre d'être sauvé par un gamin. Comme si Voldemort ne lui avait pas suffisamment pris, on lui demandait maintenant de sacrifier son innocence au service d'une communauté qui l'avait toujours considéré comme une bête de foire, comme un personnage public qui ne s'appartenait pas.

Peut être qu'il aurait pu jouer leur jeu, se sacrifier pour eux. Être le héros sans peur et sans reproche que les sorciers attendaient qu'il soit. Mais hélas il y avait un dernier élément que personne, pas même Dumbledore ne semblait avoir anticipé, et qui remettait en question tous les événements passés.

Harry éleva la fiole contenant le souvenir vaporeux devant ses yeux, laissant la lumière traverser les douces volutes. Il se rappelait quand, à peine quelques heures plus tôt Dumbledore lui avait remis la fiole :

– Qu'est-ce que c'est Professeur ?

– Sirius tenait énormément à ce que tu aies accès à ce souvenir. Je ne sais pas exactement ce dont il s'agit, mais j'imagine qu'il s'agit de souvenir de tes parents qu'il tenait à te transmettre. Il a insisté pour que je te les remette s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

Harry prit doucement la fiole des mains de son directeur :

– Si cela peut te rassurer, personne n'a pu y avoir accès. Des sortilèges te garantissent l'accès exclusif, continua le directeur en observant le garçon par dessus ses lunettes en demie lune, de plus tu n'as pas besoin de pensine, il te suffit de percer ton doigt à l'aide d'une aiguille et de le mettre dans la fiole.

Dumbledore fit le tour de son bureau et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Harry.

– Ce fut une dure journée mon garçon, va donc te reposer. J'espère que le legs de Sirius saura t'apporter un semblant de chaleur en ces temps sombres.

Harry sourit cyniquement en y repensant. Ce n'était pas de la chaleur qu'il ressentait. Quelque chose lui faisait mal à l'intérieur de son corps, un mélange de joie et de tristesse. Ça le rongeait et agrandissait le trou béant laissé par le départ de Sirius. Ces sentiments contradictoires le tiraillaient horriblement, il se sentait comme au bord d'un précipice, sur le point de tomber à chaque instant.

Il déboucha la fiole et à l'aide de sa baguette, fit perler une goutte de sang de son doigt qu'il plongea dans le souvenir avant d'y être happé comme il l'avait été quelques heures auparavant.

Dire qu'il avait été surpris la première fois qu'il l'avait visionné aurait été un euphémisme. À la place de la chaleur et du réconfort promis, le garçon atterrit dans une ruelle sombre et humide, des silhouettes encapuchonnées la traversaient comme autant d'âme en peine. Une seule semblait figée, cachée dans un renfoncement. Harry aurait pu la manquer si une autre n'avait surgi et n'avait agrippé son homologue, le tirant jusqu'à une ruelle adjacente :

– Je t'avais demandé d'être discret, siffla la voix du nouvel arrivant.

– Je suis discret, regarde j'ai une cape et une capuche, s'exclama une voix qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement comme celle de son parrain.

– Et c'est avec des incapables comme toi que l'Ordre espère battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, soupira l'autre en agrippant Sirius avant de transplaner.

Harry transplana avec eux pour se retrouver dans une petite chambre aussi lugubre que la ruelle :

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné rendez vous directement ici, grogna Sirius en jetant un regard par la fenêtre, ça m'aurait évité de t'attendre des heures dans cette rue !

– Ça aurait été moins discret, siffla l'autre en rabattant les rideaux sous le nez de Sirius, je risque ma vie et tout ce en quoi je crois en te parlant.

– Tout ce en quoi tu crois, persifla Sirius en déposant sa cape, tu crois en un psychopathe mégalomane prêt à tuer la moitié de la population sorcière !

– Assez ! Je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer avec toi !

– Alors quoi Bella ! Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

– Tu es ici parce que j'ai besoin de toi Sirius, murmura Bellatrix en posant également sa cape, j'ai désespérément besoin de toi …

Le visage de Sirius exprima son étonnement devant le changement de ton soudain de sa cousine. Il semblait bien plus jeune, Azkaban n'avait pas encore imprimé ses stigmates sur le visage de l'homme.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup, certaines des informations que j'ai en ma possession… Je ne devrai pas les avoir. La personne qui me les a fournies pourrait avoir de gros problèmes si certaines choses venaient à s'ébruiter…

– Que veux-tu que je fasse exactement ?

– Je suis enceinte Sirius !

– Ah, s'étonna l'autre, et alors ? Oh, tu t'inquiètes par ce que ce n'est pas Rodolphus le père ! Mais alors… Non ? Ne me dis pas que …. Tu as couché avec l'autre affreux !

– Je te demande pardon, demanda Bellatrix, perdue.

– Tu as couché avec Tu-sais-qui !

– Mais pas du tout ! Cet enfant est bien de Rodolphus ! Le problème n'est pas là !

– Je ne vois pas alors, mais surprends-moi, je t'en prie, enchaîna Sirius en repoussant ses cheveux d'un geste nonchalant.

– Ce n'est pas une partie de devinette Sirius !

– Alors viens-en au fait Bella ! Tu nous fais tout deux perdre notre temps !

– Quand le Lord apprendra que j'ai cet enfant, commença la jeune femme d'un ton incertain, quand il l'apprendra, il voudra le tuer. J'aimerais que tu le mettes à l'abri.

– Pourquoi ton précieux Lord voudrait tuer l'enfant de son plus fidèle sous fifre, grogna Sirius, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à un de tes précieux compagnons Mangemort, puisque tu es si sûre que ton camp gagnera, ce serait l'assurance qu'il ne lui arriverait rien !

– Des raisons du Lord, tu n'as rien à savoir. Quant aux miennes, disons que chaque Mangemort ferait passer les intérêts du Lord avant les miennes, je ne peux faire confiance à personne dans mon camp.

Sirius resta silencieux les sourcils froncés, son esprit fonctionnant à plein régime :

– Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire pourquoi ton enfant est en danger ?

– Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il naîtra à la fin du moi de juillet et que certains de nos actes à Rodolphus et à moi en font une menace pour le Lord, une menace qu'il voudra éradiquer. Mais si je l'éloigne, alors la menace devient nulle, et mon bébé sera en paix.

– Je veux bien faire ça pour toi Bella, mais que veux tu que je fasse d'un bébé ! Les gens se douteront de quelque chose !

– Fais en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas ! Je te recontacterai pour te donner plus d'info, déclara la sorcière avant de disparaître, mettant fin à la conversation.

Le souvenir s'estompa, les contours de la pièce devinrent flous avant de reprendre leur consistance, présentant un nouveau lieu. Harry se trouvait maintenant dans ce qu'il reconnut comme une chambre du square Grimmauld. Il vit son parrain assis sur le lit et sut immédiatement que le souvenir était récent. L'homme était comme il s'en souvenait, abîmé par Azkaban, le regard fou, peinant à fixer son attention. En arrière-plan, des bruits de voix se faisaient entendre, indiquant à Harry que l'ordre avait déjà pris ses quartiers. Le garçon s'installa face à Sirius de sorte qu'il avait l'impression que l'homme pouvait le voir :

– Je, bégayait le plus vieux, je ne sais pas exactement par où commencer. Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas Harry. Et malgré tout je ne suis pas convaincu que tout te dire soit une bonne idée. Mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que mon secret meure avec moi. Vois-tu je suis le seul qui ait une vision complète de l'histoire mais s'il m'arrivait quelque chose …

Sirius s'arrêta un instant la gorge nouée :

– S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, la vérité mourra avec moi et … ça m'emmerde. Ça m'emmerde vraiment, soupira Sirius en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

– Comme tu as pu le voir dans le souvenir précédent, ma cousine est venue me voir, il y a quinze ans pour me demander de l'aide. L'Ordre venait de se former tandis que Voldemort devenait de plus en plus craint. Mais comme tu peux le voir, malgré nos différents points de vue, je me suis tout de suite débrouillé pour trouver une famille pour ce bébé.

Sirius étouffa un rire cynique tandis qu'Harry regardait son parrain avec une tristesse infinie :

– Tu peux te demander pourquoi je n'ai pas pris ce bébé. Et bien je ne me voyais pas m'encombrer d'un marmot et par-dessus tout, un couple d'ami essayait désespérément d'avoir un enfant, sans aucun succès. Alors je suis allé les voir et je leur ai tout raconté…

Sirius marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir un moment, puis esquissa un sourire d'excuse :

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi je tourne autour du pot comme ça, j'imagine que tu comprends que si je te parle de tout ça c'est bien parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel couple d'ami.

La respiration d'Harry se coupa. Ça avait beau être la deuxième fois qu'il visionnait le souvenir, la révélation le heurtait de nouveau meurtrissant son esprit au passage :

– James et Lily … Ils ont été très compréhensifs. Peut être parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un enfant puisse être tué, même s'il s'agissait d'un enfant de Mangemort. Pour que tout soit parfait, Lily à fait croire qu'elle était enceinte, et une fois que le bébé est … que TU es né, nous avons mis au point un sort de sang qui te donnerait l'apparence de l'enfant légitime de James et Lily… Je dois ajouter que ta mère nous a grandement aidé sur ce point, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire tendre, nous avions de la chance qu'elle soit si douée en potion car sinon nous aurions dû demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre, et nous voulions que le minimum de gens soit au courant. En fait, à dire vrai il n'y avait que nous trois qui étions au courant de toute l'affaire, Bella ne voulait pas savoir à qui j'avais confié son bébé, quant à Rodolphus je n'ai jamais eu affaire à lui.

Les mots transperçaient Harry comme autant de poignards, mais il se forçait à être attentif, contrairement à la première fois où il avait été trop aveuglé par sa douleur pour tout écouter :

– Je n'ai compris que plus tard quelle était la menace que Bella avait vue. La dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, quand elle t'avait remis à moi alors que tu n'avais que quelques heures, elle avait insisté sur le fait que tu n'avais pas été marqué. À l'époque je pensais qu'elle parlait de la marque des Ténèbres, ce n'est que des années plus tard que j'ai compris.

Sirius reprit sa respiration douloureusement :

– En sortant de prison, je me suis aperçu que certains éléments ne collaient pas. La façon dont Dumbledore s'occupait de toi… J'ai fait mes recherches et j'ai découvert l'existence de la prophétie. Au début j'étais désespéré car je ne voyais pas comment j'allais pouvoir connaître son contenu, même si j'en avais déjà une vague idée. Puis il est arrivé, celui qui des années plus tôt avait prévenu Bellatrix… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il soit prêt à m'aider mais il l'a fait, il m'a informé du contenu de la prophétie, et d'un seul coup, tout a pris son sens, tous les éléments qui pour l'instant, ne formaient qu'un canevas décousu trouvaient leur place.

Le regard de Sirius devient brillant alors qu'il continuait :

– Tu naissais à la date fatidique, et en tant que bras droit Bellatrix et Rodolphus avaient bien dû défier Tu-Sais-Qui trois fois. Cependant il ne t'avait pas encore marqué comme son égal, et c'est là que j'ai foiré…

– J'ai vraiment essayé de bien faire, reprit Sirius en se tordant les mains, mais le truc, comme tu as pu le remarquer, et comme Voldemort l'a remarqué très vite, c'est que les Potter correspondaient aussi à la description de la prophétie. La suite tu la connais, elle ne diffère pas vraiment de la version officielle. Je suis tellement désolé Harry… Tellement désolé, finit le Sirius du souvenir en disparaissant.

Les dernières brides de souvenir disparurent laissant Harry hagard. Il mit un moment avant de réaliser qu'il était de retour dans son dortoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil au souvenir avant de le mettre dans sa poche.

Il se sentait trahit, il avait mal, mal comme jamais. Sa famille… tout ce qu'on lui avait jamais dis n'avait été qu'un mensonge. La seule famille qui lui restait voulait sa mort. Le garçon réfléchit un moment, tournant le problème dans tout les sens, mais il, ne voyait qu'une seule issue. Et tandis que sa propre impuissance et son désespoir le submergeait, sa magie lui échappa, brisant les sorts protecteur de Poudlard et dans un éclair le garçon disparut.

Plusieurs centaine de kilomètre plus loin, le même éclair éclaira le petit cimetière d'une petite bourgade. Harry se redressa, essuyant ses larmes. Il eu d'abord peur, les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton lui revenait, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne se trouvait pas au même endroit. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit, pourtant s'il se trouvait ici, si sa magie l'avait envoyé ici, il devait bien avoir une raison. Il commença à vagabonder entre les tombes cherchant un indice.

Finalement il croisa un vieux monsieur avec un bouquet de fleur, il le salua l'esprit ailleurs avant de s'arrêter trois pas plus loin et d'apostropher l'homme :

– Monsieur ?

Le vieil homme se retourna surprit :

– Ça va peut être vous paraître bizarre mais … Quel est le nom de cette ville ?

L'Homme lui jeta un regard perplexe avant de répondre :

– Nous sommes à Godric's Hollow, mon garçon !

– Godric's Hollow, murmura Harry en réalisant soudain pourquoi il se trouvait ici.

– Excusez moi encore, s'excusa le garçon en rattrapant l'homme, savez vous où se trouve la tombe des Potter ?

L'homme lui jeta un regard en coin, avant de lui faire le signe de le suivre. Ils traversèrent le cimetière, Harry cru voir le nom de Dumbledore en passant devant une tombe mais il se raisonna, songeant qu'il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Deux rangées plus loin, le vieil homme s'arrêta devant une tombe en marbre blanc, ou il put aisément déchiffrer les noms de ses parents.

– Je… Merci, souffla t il d'une voix étranglé.

Le vieil homme lui jeta un dernier regard avant de s'en aller :

– De rien mon garçon.

Les jambes de Harry tremblaient, incapable de le soutenir. Il s'assit, la gorge serré, les larmes refusant de couler. Il se trouvait là devant la tombe de ceux à qui ont l'avait toujours rattaché, ceux qu'il avait, malgré leur absence, toujours considéré comme ses parents. Et c'est maintenant que tout avait perdu son sens qu'il se trouvait devant leurs tombe. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir, il avait envie de pleurer de ne rien ressentir, de continuer sa vie et de tout arrêter. Plus rien ne semblait réel :

– J'aimerais dire que je vous considérerai toujours comme mes parents, que les liens du sang n'ont rien à voir avec l'amour que vous avez pu me donner. Toute ma vie, j'ai agis pour être votre digne fils, pour transmettre votre héritage, faire en sorte que vous ne soyez pas mort en vain. Car après tout peu importe la version, vous avez donné votre vie pour moi. J'aimerais éviter de vous décevoir… Je … Je n'ai pas le droit de vous décevoir. L'ennui, c'est que les humains ont un don pour désirer ce qui leur fait le plus de mal. Tout ce que je désirai c'était une famille et maintenant…, la voix de Harry se brisa et il laissa échapper un rire hystérique, maintenant que je sais que j'ai encore une famille, je suis déchiré ! J'aimerais tout oublier, faire comme si Voldemort n'était qu'un détail et implorer Bellatrix de me laisser être une part de sa famille… Mais je ne peux pas, même si c'est mon vœu le plus cher. Je vous respecte trop, même si je ne vous ai jamais connu et je respectais trop Sirius pour aller implorer son assassin. Mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, je ne peux plus… Alors désolé, mais tout se termine là.

Et le garçon se leva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la tombe, comme un adieu, avant de disparaître dans un éclair lumineux.

Loin de là au manoir Malfoy, Drago était cloîtré dans sa chambre. Les Mangemorts avaient commencé à s'installer au manoir quelques jours avant qu'il revienne de Poudlard. Son père était à Azkaban depuis son échec au ministère et Le Lord comptait obtenir réparation en transformant sa demeure en nouveau QG. Drago grinça des dents, il n'aimait vraiment pas cette sensation d'être prisonnier dans sa propre maison. De plus il avait prévu d'inviter ses amis pendant les vacances mais l'idée leur semblerait certainement moins attrayante maintenant.

Il était tranquillement en train de bouder en pensant à ses vacances gâchées à cause d'une horde de Mangemorts trop envahissante quand l'alarme du manoir se mit à sonner. Le blond se redressa immédiatement, sur le qui vive, il activa les sorts de localisation pour trouver l'intrus. Il fut surpris de voir que celui-ci se trouvait au fond du parc. Il fronça les sourcils : la totalité du manoir était sous un sortilège anti transplanage et le parc se trouvait à l'opposé des grilles, derrière le manoir. C'était étrange que le sortilège ne l'ait pas détecté avant.

Le garçon déboula hors de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la porte, croissant sa mère au passage. Il lui fit signe qu'il allait vérifier et sortit. Il traversa le parc alors que le soleil se couchait derrière la forêt du domaine. Il arriva rapidement vers l'endroit indiqué par le sort ou il aperçut une silhouette accroupit au sol. Il sortit sa baguette et s'avança doucement vers elle mais il dut s'arrêter, stupéfait quand il reconnut la personne sur le sol :

– Potter, murmura t il doucement tandis que les yeux vert émeraude se fixaient sur lui avec une expression résolue.

– Je voudrais voir Voldemort, s'il te plaît Drago, répondit le brun sur le même ton en se relevant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque les deux garçons passèrent les portes du manoir, tous les Mangemorts qui se tenaient dans le hall se turent observant la scène atypique. Drago croisa le regard de sa mère qui se trouvait en haut des marches, celle-ci leva un sourcil aristocratique dans un questionnement implicite, il lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête, signe qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui expliquer. Il monta les marche suivit de celui qu'il pouvait considérer comme son captif. Le garçon qui a survécut, Saint Potter, se rendait, et cerise sur le gâteau il allait pouvoir en récolter les lauriers. Le blond sourit doucement en imaginant son père sortir de prison.

Cependant il ne put retenir son inquiétude en observant le garçon qui marchait quelques pas derrière lui. Il semblait à bout, en l'observant il remarqua ses cernes et ses traits marqués. Mais pour être sincère, pensa Drago, ça faisait longtemps que le Survivant ressemblait à un mort vivant. En fait depuis le retour du Lord, son état physique c'était petit à petit dégradé. Mais alors pourquoi cette vive et soudaine inquiétude pour sa Némésis, pensa le blond. Peut être parce que malgré tout ce qu'il avait subit le garçon n'avait jamais perdu sa hargne : toujours une réplique acerbe à ses insultes toujours un regard glaçant. Le garçon n'avait reculé devant rien, Le narguant lui durant toutes ces années, mais également Ombrage, les Mangemorts et même Voldemort ! Rien ne semblait l'arrêter.

Et pourtant il était là, marchant derrière lui le regard vide, comme un automate, une loque. Alors Drago ressentit quelque chose de plus que de l'inquiétude : de la colère. Comment ce sale binoclard osait il baisser les bras ? Comment osait-il abandonner ? Ils n'avaient pas passé toutes ces années à se détester pour que finalement la victoire soit si facile !

Le blond s'arrêta devant la double porte menant au bureau de son père :

– Tu es sur que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux Potter, demanda t il en se retournant.

– Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de quoi que ce soit, sourit Harry d'un air triste, laisse moi le voir.

Drago serra les dents : ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, c'était trop frustrant. Des années à se détester pour finir de façon pathétique ?

– A plus Potter, je… Tu as été une part importante de ma vie, déclara Drago du bout des lèvres en tendant sa main vers Harry.

Celui-ci observa la main un instant, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Puis finalement il regarda Drago avec un sourire remplit d'une infinie tristesse et serra la main d'un mouvement énergique :

– A plus Malfoy, tu as été un super adversaire.

Et sans un mot de plus il pénétra dans le bureau.

La pièce était dans la pénombre si bien qu'il ne distingua pas tout de suite où il se trouvait, mais finalement ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et il finit par apercevoir Voldemort, assis derrière le bureau, ses yeux rouges luisant légèrement. Le garçon tira un fauteuil face au bureau d'ébène et s'assit confortablement sous le regard surpris du Seigneur des Ténèbres :

– Alors tu es vraiment venu, siffla celui-ci, il me semblait avoir senti ta présence, mais ça me semblait trop absurde pour être vrai... Et pourtant te voila.

Harry lui répondit avec un sourire détaché, observant d'un air distrait le bureau du patriarche Malfoy :

– Que veux-tu Potter ? Que viens-tu chercher, demanda Voldemort, ses yeux carmins brillaient de curiosité.

Le regard de Harry se fixa sur Voldemort, il se surprit à ne rien ressentir en regardant cet homme qui lui avait pourtant tout pris : ni peur, ni haine. Rien d'autre que la certitude que les choses allaient bientôt prendre fin.

– Je me suis dis qu'il était temps que les choses se terminent Tom…

– Tu tiens donc à mourir, le défia Voldemort, car c'est tout ce qui se passera lors de notre affrontement.

– Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… En fait je suis venu te demander une faveur… un cadeau …

– Un cadeau, répéta le Lord noir de plus en plus curieux.

– La mort, laissa tomber laconiquement le garçon, La mort sera mon plus beau cadeau, Tom.

Les yeux écarlates du Lord s'écarquillèrent tandis que son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse :

– Tu es venu à moi … pour que je te tues, hésita le Lord, mais pourquoi ?

– Est-ce vraiment important ?

– Bien sur que c'est important, grogna Voldemort, le vieux fou est il au courant que tu trouves ici ?

– Dumbledore ? Non. Je suis venu sans n'en parler à personne.

Les deux antagonistes se défièrent du regard en silence, chacun jaugeant l'autre en silence. Voldemort sentait qu'il lui manquait des éléments, il passait à coté de quelque chose, c'était évident, mais quoi ?

Le Lord hésita un instant puis finalement, d'un seul coup, son esprit attaqua les défenses mentales du garçon, les traversant avec facilité bien qu'il sente le garçon tenter de résister. Ses capacités en occlumencie étaient trop faibles, ce fut un jeu d'enfant de pénétrer son esprit. Cependant, une fois dans l'esprit du garçon le Lord fut envahis par un tsunami de sensations. Il fut témoin des dernières heures à travers les yeux du garçon, il ressentit son désespoir en voyant Sirius mourir, son étonnement en apprenant la prophétie et enfin sa détresse au visionnage du souvenir laissé par son parrain. Cependant il ne manqua pas l'éclair de joie que le garçon avait vite camouflé en apprenant qu'il avait une famille. Il rêvait d'une famille, il le désirait si fort que le Lord pouvait sentir à quel point ça le faisait souffrir. Il sortit de l'esprit du garçon et l'observa, des larmes de rage coulaient sur les joues de Potter.

– Comment as-tu osé, rugit le garçon.

– Vu l'état de tes défenses mentale, on peut presque considérer que c'était une invitation, déclara le Lord en s'enfonçant dans son siège, et je ne regrette pas du tout mon geste. Te tuer aurait été une grave erreur…

– Espèce de …

– Considère-toi comme mon invité, pour le moment. Je dois décider de ce que je vais faire de toi. De plus je pense qu'une discussion avec tes parents s'impose…

L'instant d'après Harry se trouvait sur le bureau, une expression meurtrière sur le visage, ses poings enserrant le col du sorcier surpris.

– Je suis venu pour en finir, rugit il, tu n'as pas le droit de m'enlever ça ! Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça après tout ce que tu m'as déjà enlevé !

– Je suis désolé Potter, répondit calmement le Lord remit de sa surprise, mais cette conversation prend fin maintenant. Je te tiendrais au courant.

Et l'instant d'après Harry se trouvait dans une chambre, toutes les issues verrouillées et sa baguette disparue. Il poussa un cri de rage, impuissant, désespéré devant le désastre qu'était devenue sa vie.

A l'autre bout du manoir, Voldemort réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ainsi Bellatrix lui avait caché son enfant de peur qu'il le tue. Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, la femme s'était toujours montré exemplaire, elle avait voulut sauvegarder quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Le concept semblait plutôt abstrait au Lord qui n'avait jamais été capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, mais il comprenait … un peu. Mais le plus important était que le garçon représentait un avantage stratégique pour son camp, cependant il lui fallait un moyen sûr pour que le garçon reste, de son plein grès de préférence. Il pouvait utiliser son envie viscérale d'amour, mais tout d'abord il allait falloir se débarrasser de la culpabilité qu'il ressentira à trahir son camp. Le Lord se frotta les yeux, sentant poindre une migraine. Tout d'abord il devait parler aux Lestrange pour leur exposer la situation, il fallait qu'il parle à Drago aussi, il devait se rapprocher du garçon, changer son point de vu, il devait voir Severus aussi, Potter… Le fils de Bella, était soumis à un sort de sang, le potionniste devrait être capable de résoudre ça. Il envoya un corbeau aux intéressés requérant leurs présences immédiates.

Voldemort soupira en fermant les yeux, le garçon semblait plein de surprise et la tache semblait immense. En se levant il passa devant un grand miroir installé par Lucius et s'arrêta un instant. Il avait senti quelque chose de bizarre quand le garçon l'avait empoigné. Il poussa son col pour observer que sa peau blafarde, cadavérique, avait pris une couleur plus… humaine aux endroits où le garçon l'avait touché. La peau semblait presque brûler quand on la comparait au reste de son corps. Le Lord fronça les sourcils : peut être étais ce du fait que le sang de Potter coulait en lui. Ça plus la prophétie qui les liait, il réalisa que ce changement dû à la présence de Potter ne devrait pas tant le surprendre.

On toqua à la porte et le Lord se détourna du miroir, réajustant son col avant de lâcher froidement :

– Entrez.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus entrèrent dans le bureau, ils semblaient fatigués. La jeune femme ne se remettait pas vraiment d'avoir tué son cousin, elle avait pensé qu'en l'attaquant directement, aucun autre Mangemorts n'attaquerait Sirius. Elle avait fait attention de ne pas utiliser des sorts mortels, lançant Stupéfix, sur Stupéfix, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Elle avait été négligente, sous-estimant le département des Mystère et maintenant le dernier descendant Black était mort. Par sa faute. Rodolphus la soutenait, prenant soin d'elle, mais elle ne cessait de ressasser les derniers événements.

– J'ai appris de drôle de chose aujourd'hui, commença le Lord avec un léger sourire, dites moi Bellatrix, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous n'aviez jamais eu d'enfants…

La brune le regarda en palissant, ce n'était pas possible, n'est ce pas ?

– J'en rencontré votre fils, il y a quelques minutes. Il semblerait que c'était un poids trop lourd sur la conscience de ce cher Sirius pour qu'il supporte l'idée que son secret meurt avec lui.

– My Lord, commença Bellatrix.

– Seigneur, toute notre vie vous à été dédiée, nous avons tout enduré pour vous, tenta d'argumenter Rodolphus.

– Je sais bien, tempéra Voldemort, et c'est pour cela que je laisse passer ce que je considère pourtant comme une trahison de votre part. Vous m'êtes fidèles, et tant que ça restera ainsi, je pourrais vous permettre quelques incartades…

Le soulagement était plus que visible sur le visage de ses fidèles :

– Pour l'instant j'ai placé votre fils dans une chambre de l'aile Est, et il y restera jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sa présence est trop problématique pour le moment, il ne serait pas avisé de le laisser déambuler dans le manoir.

– Problématique, demanda Rodophus.

– Et bien, vu son identité, oui, répondit le Lord prenant soin de ménager son effet.

– Son identité ? cela veut dire que nous le connaissons, demanda Bellatrix.

– Bien sur, que vous le connaissez, sourit le Lord, puisqu'il s'agit de Harry Potter.

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il observait les visages de ses fidèles blêmirent. Rodolphus ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus, Bellatrix quant à elle avait à présent un teint qui tirait sur le verdâtre.

– Je vous en supplie, bégaya Bellatrix, ne nous l'enlevez pas de nouveau. Ne le tuez pas, pitié.

– Je n'en ai pas l'intention ma chère. Pensez vous sérieusement que je vous ferais souffrir ainsi alors que comme vous l'avez souligné, vous avez tant fait pour moi. Non, en réalité, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il nous rejoigne.

Rodolphus sembla recommencer à respirer et le teint de Bellatrix reprit une couleur normale. A ce moment on frappa à la porte, et Drago Malfoy apparut dans l'encadrement :

– Oh je suis désolé, voulez vous que je repasse my Lord ?

– Non non mon garçon, j'allais justement avoir besoin de toi, entre.

Voldemort résuma au jeune homme ce qu'il venait d'exposer aux Lestrange :

– C'est pour cela que j'aimerais que tu ailles le voir, emmène lui à manger, vérifie qu'il ne soit pas blessé, mais surtout essaye de le calmer, parles lui de notre cause, si besoin donne lui une potion calmante. J'enverrais Severus une fois que je lui aurais expliqué la situation. Vous êtes tout deux des visages connus, je pense qu'il faut commencer ainsi avant que vous, dit il en s'adressant au Lestrange, allez le voir.

Le blond s'en alla quelques minutes plus tard, un peu perdu. Ainsi Harry était son cousin, c'était plutôt bizarre comme idée, presque grotesque, mais plus il y pensait, moins ça le dérangeait. Il passa aux cuisines ou les Elfes préparaient le repas du soir aidé de deux Mangemorts et récupéra une assiette avant de monter vers l'aile Est.

Le blond arriva devant la chambre et abaissa le loquet doucement, incertain de l'humeur dans laquelle il allait retrouver Potter. Il entra dans la pièce prenant soin de refermer le loquet derrière lui, et fut surpris en ne voyant personne. Il posa l'assiette sur une petite table et fit prudemment le tour de la pièce pour finalement trouver Potter assis derrière le lit.

– Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues Potter ?

Le brun lui lança un regard mauvais :

– Je réfléchis.

– On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas ton fort, mieux vaut que tu laisse ça à Granger ! Je t'ai apporté à manger.

– Pas faim.

– Potter tu n'es qu'un sac d'os. Ce ne serait pas malin de sauter un repas.

– Depuis quand ma santé t'importe t elle Malfoy ?

Le blond s'assit devant le brun, prenant le temps de réfléchir à la question sérieusement :

– Je pense qu'elle m'a toujours importé tu vois. On a toujours été proches d'une certaine façon. D'une façon atypique certes, mais proches tout de même. Tu ne crois pas ?

– Je crois surtout que tu te fais des films Malfoy.

– Mais non ! Réfléchit deux secondes, s'enflamma Drago, j'ai toujours été là pour te pourrir la vie et toi aussi !

– Je n'appelle pas ça être proche, te concernant, j'appelle ça être un petit con.

Severus marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs de la demeure Malfoy. Il y a quelques heures, le Lord lui avait annoncé pour Potter ou plutôt le jeune Lestrange. Ça n'avait pas été très compliqué de fabriquer l'antidote du sort de sang, à vrai dire le premier idiot venu aurait pu faire. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était que le Lord avait envoyé Drago, et quand on connaissait l'animosité entre les deux garçons c'était quasiment suicidaire.

Le professeur de potion accéléra en entendant des éclats de voix pour finir par courir, déboulant comme un diable dans la chambre :

– Et cette fois ou Hermione t'as frappé ! Mon dieu c'était impressionnant !

– J'avoue que je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle avait autant de poigne ! Oh bonjour professeur, dit un Drago hilare en apercevant le plus vieux.

– Je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas entre-tués, répondit celui-ci avec flegme, ça me surprendrait presque…

– On a un peu parlé avec Harry, on s'est trouvé plus de points communs qu'on pensait.

– Je vois, grogna Severus, Je suis désolé de briser cette charmante atmosphère mais le Lord m'envoie pour vous remettre une potion.

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit :

– Quel genre de potion ?

– Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous êtes sous l'emprise d'un sort de sang ?

– Il me semble l'avoir entendu en effet, marmonna Harry.

– Je vous apporte l'antidote, déclara le potioniste en sortant une petite fiole de sa cape.

Le garçon blêmit, Voldemort prenait un peu trop le contrôle de sa vie à son goût, de plus cette potion, c'était l'assurance qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Mais peut être qu'il pouvait en profiter un petit peu, voir ses parents, imaginer ce que sa vie aurait pu être, et après, une fois qu'il n'aurait plus de regret, il pourrait mourir, ainsi il ne décevrait pas les autres, Rémus, Hermione, Ron …. Oui il pouvait faire ça après tout.

– Je vois, je … tu sais tout j'imagine, demanda t il à Drago avec un sourire désabusé.

Celui-ci lui répondit avec un sourire d'excuse. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel avant de tendre la main vers Snape.

– J'aimerais vous examiner avant. Vérifier que vous n'êtes pas blessé.

Le brun leva les yeux en signe de reddition, tandis que Drago s'installait dans un fauteuil avec un livre. Snape sortit des instruments qu'il ne connaissait pas et commença à examiner le garçon :

– Pourquoi êtes vous ici Professeur, demanda le garçon au bout de quelques secondes.

– Je dois vous soigner, croyez moi, ce n'est pas…

– Non, parmi les mangemorts, pourquoi Le suivez vous ?

– Je ne vais pas vous mentir, commença doucement l'adulte, au début c'était pour le pouvoir, la reconnaissance. Et puis au fil du temps, quand ces valeurs ont commencé à devenir abstraites pour moi, je suis retourné aux idéaux premiers du Lord…

– Qui sont ?

– Reconnaître notre différence avec les nés moldu, nos magies sont différentes. Nous jouons aux autruches à faire comme s'il elles n'existaient pas mais nous nous voilons la face. Le système est mauvais, il faut le changer.

– Mouais, répondit le garçon pas convaincu.

Severus observa le garçon du coin de l'œil :

– Vous vous sentez comment ? Je veux dire, vous vous sentiriez prêt à voir… vos parents ?

Le garçon resta silencieux un moment :

– J'aimerais les connaître… Je crois.

Severus acquiesça silencieusement :

– Bon il me semble que tout est bon, tenez, dit il en tendant finalement le flacon au jeune homme.

Celui-ci le prit, observant le liquide bleu, avant de l'avaler d'un coup. Son corps se mit alors à chauffer, puis une douleur indéchiffrable le traversa, la dernière pensée qui le traversa c'est qu'au final il allait profiter du repos dont il rêvait.

La première chose qui indiqua à Harry qu'il n'était pas mort, ce furent les voix, il y en avait plusieurs, et elles exprimaient différents niveaux de panique :

– Tu es sur que c'est normal Severus ? Je veux dire, ça fait presque une heure qu'il a perdu connaissance !

– Calme toi Bella, Severus sais parfaitement ce qu'il fait !

Harry ouvrit un œil, qu'il ferma immédiatement, la lumière l'aveuglait douloureusement.

– Harry ! ça va, s'exclama une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Drago.

Le garçon émit un borborygme pour répondre au blond, le timbre de sa voix lui sembla changé et il se rappela alors ce qu'il l'avait amené à cet état :

– Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement, demanda t il en tentant de se redresser.

– J'ai peut être omis de vous indiquer qu'une potion de ce type, qui est sensé changer totalement votre morphologie, n'est pas une promenade de santé. Je pensais que c'était évident mais apparemment pas quand on voit comment tout le monde a réagit, grinça la voix de Snape.

Harry se redressa finalement et observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était la même sauf qu'il se trouvait sur le lit et que la pièce était maintenant pleine de monde. Il remarqua tout d'abord Drago non loin de lui, Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange se trouvait sur une chaise à coté du lit, l'air inquiet, un grand homme se trouvait derrière elle la main sur son épaule.

– Nous avions confiance en tes dons Severus, déclara une autre voix.

Lord Voldemort se leva du fauteuil qu'occupait Drago quelques temps avant :

– Comment vous sentez vous ?

– Comateux, répondit le garçon, et j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a marché dessus.

– Ça va passer, le coupa Snape exaspéré, ne faites pas votre chochotte !

Harry lui adressa un regard noir :

– Tu veux voir à quoi tu ressemble, s'exclama Drago surexcité, tu vas voir, tu vas avoir un choc.

Le blond lui tendit un miroir, Harry s'en saisit mais eu un choc. Dire qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas aurait été un euphémisme. Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir était celui d'un jeune homme brun, certain des traits lui rappelèrent immédiatement Sirius, ses yeux notamment, mais son nez ressemblait plus à celui de Drago. Son visage s'était affiné ce qui lui donnait, avec ses yeux bleus une apparence glaciale et sèche. Ses cheveux déjà bruns étaient maintenant d'un noir profond :

– C'est … c'est moi, demanda le garçon sans y croire.

– Oui, c'est toi… notre fils, déclara Bellatrix la voix chargée d'émotion.

Elle tendit la main vers celle du garçon, et esquissa un sourire de bonheur quand les doigts du garçon se refermèrent sur les siens.

– Bon maintenant que les menus détails sont réglés, je vais vous laisser, déclara Voldemort en se dirigeant vers la porte, je ne voudrais pas gâcher d'aussi émouvantes retrouvailles.

– Merci, entendit-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, merci pour tout.

Voldemort se retourna vers Rodolphus qui le regarda avec reconnaissance. Une reconnaissance fière et digne, typique des Lestrange.

– Ce n'est rien mon ami, déclara le Lord avec un sourire avant de disparaître.

En arrivant dans son bureau, Voldemort voulut vérifier une intuition, un sentiment bizarre qu'il avait eu en présence du fils Lestrange. Il se mit en face du miroir et poussa son col. Sa peau était redevenue normale sur tout le haut de son torse, reflétant le corps qu'il avait eu plus jeune :

– Eh bien, pensa le Lord, il semblerait que les choses soient vraiment en train de changer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Vous avez été un certain nombre à le demander et bien voilà : la suite d'Eridan._

 _(Comme quoi le harcèlement à du bon)._

 _Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh._

* * *

Harry était de nouveau seul dans la chambre. Après le départ de Voldemort, un grand silence gêné s'était installé dans la pièce. Harry s'était mis à loucher sur ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de Bellatrix. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il les tenait avant, cherchant inconsciemment un quelconque soutient peu importait d'où il provenait et maintenant qu'il s'en apercevait il n'osait pas les retirer, mais le contact le crispait. La jeune femme finit par s'en apercevoir, son sourire disparut immédiatement, remplacé par une expression peinée. Elle finit par lâcher ses doigts à contrecœur, tandis que Harry se décrispait légèrement. Le silence était pesant dans la pièce, étouffant, si bien que ce fut comme une bouffée d'air frais lorsque Snape prit la parole de sa voix froide :

– Bon ! Maintenant que plus personne n'a de doutes sur mes capacités en potion, peut être que nous pourrions le laisser se reposer ? Le changement lui a demandé beaucoup d'énergie. Il est tellement fatigué qu'il doit à peine comprendre un mot sur deux. Quoique ça ne change pas trop de d'habitude… Mais quoi qu'il en soit il a besoin de repos, laissez le pour le moment, il ne va pas s'enfuir, finit Snape d'un ton cynique.

Bellatrix se leva sans un mot et sortit de la pièce non sans un dernier regard triste vers son fils, Rodolphus la suivit, après avoir posé une main compatissante sur l'épaule du garçon :

– La situation est complexe pour chacun de nous, dit-il d'une voix posée, prend le temps de te reposer. Nous parlerons le moment venu.

Snape semblait vouloir lui parler, mais Drago n'avait pas l'air de vouloir quitter la pièce. Après quelques secondes à attendre, le professeur soupira et quitta la pièce après avoir lancé un regard sombre au brun.

Une fois que le plus vieux fut parti, le blond se précipita au chevet de Harry :

– Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda t il d'un ton doux.

– Je ne sais pas, je me sens perdu, murmura Harry d'une voix faible.

– Bella est vraiment inquiète, elle est terrifiée à l'idée que tu la rejettes, pareil pour Rodolphus même si c'est moins évident chez lui.

– J'aurais toutes les raisons de les rejeter, murmura Harry la voix cassée.

Il marqua une pause, une grimace déformant son visage :

– Elle a tué mon parrain, assena t il, fataliste.

Drago grimaça à ses mots :

– Harry, je connais Bellatrix, c'est ma tante je te rappelle. Je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que c'est une personne facile à vivre. Elle ne l'a jamais été, et elle l'est encore moins depuis Azkaban. Mais elle est bien plus que ça. Tu ne la connais pas, pas vraiment **…**

– Je sais ce qu'elle a fait Drago ! Aux Longdubat, à Sirius **…**

– Nous sommes en guerre Harry, s'exclama le blond, je peux te citer des noms de Mangemorts qui ont été tué par les Potter ! Et leurs vies valaient tout autant que celles des Londubat et de Black ! Nous sommes en guerre ! Tout le monde a du sang sur les mains !

Harry resta muet à ces mots, pinçant les lèvres :

– Repose toi, soupira finalement Drago face au mutisme du garçon. Réfléchis à tout ça, d'accord ?

Le brun hocha la tête tandis que Drago sortait de la pièce sur un dernier sourire désolé.

Depuis son départ Harry était resté pensif. Il était fatigué certes, il avait même l'impression d'être courbaturé de partout, découvrant ainsi l'existence de nouveaux muscles. Mais trop d'informations circulaient dans son esprit, le gardant éveillé.

D'abord le comportement de Voldemort, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci ne l'avait pas tué, la façon dont il s'était comporté n'avait aucun sens aux yeux du brun. Ensuite la façon dont tout le monde l'avait traité de façon générale. Il avait un peu parlé à Drago et avait beaucoup apprécié. Le blond c'était révélé bien différent de ce qu'il connaissait à Poudlard. Peut être trop, pensa le brun en fronçant les sourcils, méfiant. Mais le souvenir de la main tendu du blond quelques heures auparavant lui revint. Il était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi penser du Serpentard, mais à vrai dire ce n'était pas le pire. Snape aussi s'était montré sympathique, enfin quand on le comparant à la façon ont il se comportait à Poudlard. Quant aux Lestrange, il les avait trop peu vu pour se faire une idée, même si Rodolphus – son père !- semblait être le genre de personne qu'il appréciait.

Ironiquement, pensa le garçon avec un sourire désabusé, c'était ici et maintenant, alors qu'il était dans l'antre de ses ennemis et avec la ferme intention de mourir qu'il se sentait le plus en sécurité.

La fatigue commençait à peser sur lui. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il ferma doucement les yeux, se concentrant sur les sons ambiants. C'est bercé par le tic-tac de la pendule que le garçon sombra dans le sommeil.

C'est une étrange intuition qui le tira doucement de l'inconscience. Lorsque soudain un craquement retentit, le garçon sursauta, cherchant d'une main hagarde ses lunettes et sa baguette à coté de lui, manquant de tomber de son lit:

– Monsieur Lestrange Monsieur, je suis désolé, Ywie ne voulait pas vous faire peur Monsieur, couina une petite voix affolée.

Harry se tourna vers la voix, réalisant par la même occasion qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses lunettes. Un petit elfe, enveloppé dans sa toge crasseuse le regardait d'un air terrifié :

– Désirez vous que Ywie se punisse, Monsieur, couina le petit être.

– Non je te l'interdit, ordonna Harry alors que l'elfe commençait à empoigner sa lampe de chevet, que puis-je pour toi ?

– Le Lord, Monsieur. Le Lord a demandé à Ywie de vous prévenir que vous étiez attendu pour le souper, Monsieur. Ywie va vous conduire, Monsieur, finit l'elfe en reposant la lampe.

– Je vois, grogna Harry en s'asseyant, attend moi j'arrive.

Le garçon s'assit en grimaçant au bord du lit, son corps le faisait souffrir. Il esquissa un pas incertain, il avait peur que ses muscles le lâchent. Il réussit à se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante à la chambre pour se rafraîchir. Il se passa le visage sous l'eau fraîche, jetant un coup d'œil craintif au miroir. C'était bien le même visage que celui qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure, son cœur se serrant en croisant le regard si semblable à celui de son parrain. Les yeux bleu glace étaient entourés de cernes et les fines lèvres étaient pincé.

Le garçon sortit de la salle de bain en soupirant :

– Ywie a emmené des vêtements pour le jeune maître, couina l'elfe en lui les tendant.

– Je n'ai pas besoin…

Harry se tut en s'apercevant que ses vêtements étaient devenus trop petits, il avait grandit d'au moins une dizaine de centimètres selon ses estimations. Il devait faire un peu moins d'un mètre quatre-vingt maintenant.

Il prit donc les vêtements en remerciant le petit elfe et retourna dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il s'aperçut en se déshabillant qu'il était également devenu plus large d'épaule, mais il restait toujours aussi mince, son corps marqué par les nombreuses privations de sa famille moldue. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler le pantalon noir à bordures vertes et la chemise grise au col montant, faite d'un tissu épais orné de volutes noires.

– Typiquement Serpentard, sourit Harry en attachant les boutons dans son cou.

Il se dépêcha de sortir et suivit Ywie dans le dédale de couloirs du manoir Malfoy. L'elfe le conduisit au rez-de-chaussée, dans une grande salle à mangé où de nombreuses personnes se trouvaient déjà attablées. Harry reconnut Narcissa Malfoy, qui le salua d'un sourire, elle était assise à coté des Lestrange, de l'autre coté de la table Drago lui fit un grand sourire avec un léger signe de main, assis à coté de lui, Snape lui lança un regard noir.

Le garçon s'assit avec un sourire d'excuse à coté de Drago, remarquant qu'il restait une place de libre en bout de table, tandis que les conversations reprenaient.

– Comment te sens-tu ?, demanda Drago.

– J'ai encore mal, mais ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le brun.

– Ne vous surmenez pas, grogna Snape, je ne suis pas votre nourrice. Je refuse d'être dérangé parce que vous étiez trop bête pour reconnaître vos limites.

Harry fronça les sourcils à ces mots, avant de réaliser ce qui le dérangeait : personne ne s'était adressé à lui par son prénom et encore moins par son nom. Venant de Snape, qui ne perdait habituellement aucune occasion pour prononcer son nom avec le plus de dédain possible c'était étrange.

– Comment trouvez-vous la chambre ?, demanda doucement Narcissa.

– Heu, à vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de … l'admirer. Mais en tout cas le lit est très confortable, répondit Harry avec un sourire d'excuse.

– J'espère que vous vous y sentirez bien, répondit la blonde avec un sourire, votre nouvelle apparence… Elle est vraiment très typique des Black.

– Oh ! C'est vrai, je pense aussi ! Mais je trouve des ressemblances avec Drago aussi !

– C'est normal, vous êtes cousin après tout !

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à Drago. Quand on les regardait c'était évident qu'ils étaient de la même famille, ils étaient comme le négatif l'un de l'autre. Harry sourit en réalisant pleinement que le blond faisait parti de sa famille. Il regarda la table et réalisa en souriant qu'il s'agissait de sa famille, sa vrai famille.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Bellatrix, et il ne put s'empêcher de la revoir, à peine quelque jour plus tôt, son visage illuminé par l'éclair rouge, tandis que Sirius sombrait à travers le voile. Il grimaça, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à elle, il la haïssait, c'était certain, mais l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait maintenant était bien différente de ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Quant à Rodolphus, il ne le connaissait pas, avait-il à peine entendu parler de lui, il était éclipsé par le charisme de sa femme. Mais l'homme semblait froid et digne, presque distant. Pourtant quand Harry croisa son regard il put voir que l'homme était soucieux, celui-ci esquissa une ombre de sourire à son adresse que Harry lui rendit tant bien que mal.

– J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre.

Voldemort entra dans la pièce dans une envolée de cape, et s'assit au bout de table, à coté de Harry Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil furtif au Lord assis à coté de lui. Celui-ci lui renvoya un sourire condescendant qui agaça immédiatement Harry. L'homme ne lui faisait plus peur. Il avait eu l'occasion de le tuer, maintenant il avait d'autre plans, il en était sûr. Le Lord ne lui ferait aucun mal, du moins physiquement **….**

– Harry vient d'arriver, nous allions commencer, sourit Narcissa tandis que de nombreux plats apparaissaient sur la table.

– Bon et bien bon appétit, déclara Drago avant de se jeter sur la nourriture.

Harry l'observa avec un sourire, tout le monde devisait gaiement autour de la table, Snape et Drago parlaient potions à coté de lui, il n'en comprenait pas un mot. Il sentit un regard inquisiteur sur sa nuque et se retourna. Voldemort l'observait, l'air pensif. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le Lord lui sourit de nouveaux, un sourire dangereux qui ne disait rien qui vaille au garçon :

– Qu'en pensez-vous Harry ?

Le brun se tourna vers Narcissa :

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Nous pensions prendre le thé ensemble demain, en début d'après midi. Vous pourriez vous joindre à nous !

– Oh ! Oui, pourquoi pas !

– Je pourrais te montrer les écuries demain matin, proposa Drago enthousiasme, on a plein d'espèces différentes, tu vas adorer.

– Oh … D'accord, sourit le brun, ça sera avec plaisir.

L'ambiance était détendue, Harry se surprit à penser qu'il passait une bonne soirée. Il parlait avec Drago et Snape, celui ci lui parlait presque normalement. Narcissa essayait de temps en temps de l'inclure dans la conversation avec Bellatrix. Rodolphus et Voldemort quant à eux restaient silencieux, mais Harry voyait bien qu'ils écoutaient tout, ne perdant pas une seule miette des conversations.

Le repas se finit tranquillement, même si Harry évitait résolument la conversation avec les Lestrange. Finalement, chacun finit par se retirer, Harry se retrouva à errer seul dans les couloirs cherchant en vain sa chambre, ouvrant de temps en temps une porte sans parvenir à la retrouver. Après avoir ouvert une énième porte, le garçon jura : Il aurait dû demander à Drago de le raccompagner. Il se sentait idiot maintenant à errer ainsi dans cette grande demeure. Mais quelle idée aussi d'avoir une maison aussi grande, grogna le brun, à quoi servaient autant de pièces ?

– Vous devriez regagner votre chambre vous ne croyez pas ?, souffla une voix juste derrière Harry tandis qu'une main se posait sur son épaule.

Le garçon sursauta, il n'avait rien entendu. Il se retourna pour se retrouver quasiment nez à nez avec Voldemort (ou ce qu'il lui restait de nez).

– Vous m'avez fait peur !

– Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois n'est ce pas, sourit l'homme, Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans votre chambre ?

– Il faudrait que je la trouve d'abord, grogna le garçon, mais cette maison est immense **…**

Le Lord sourit, amusé :

– Venez, je vous raccompagne, dit il en commençant à marcher.

Le garçon le rejoignit en quelques pas, restant un peu en retrait :

– Alors, comment trouvez-vous le manoir Malfoy ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Voldemort, celui-ci continuait d'avancer, le regard droit :

– Je ne sais pas si je dois me considérer comme un invité ou un prisonnier **….** Et je ne sais pas comment me comporter par rapport à vous et aux Lestrange non plus. Tout ceci est très _inattendu_.

– Vous êtes un invité bien sûr ! Vous pouvez repartir quand vous voulez **…** Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit dans votre intérêt, surtout maintenant, avec votre nouvelle apparence. De plus nous savons tous les deux que vous n'avez pas envie de retourner là bas, finit le Lord en éludant le reste de la question.

– Là bas, comme vous dites, il y a tous mes amis. Ici je suis entouré de gens qui ont essayé de me tuer toute ma vie.

– Mais les choses on changées, souffla le Lord avec un sourire, maintenant, ici, vous êtes entouré de votre famille.

Le garçon resta muet alors que les mots se gravaient dans son esprit : sa famille. Sa propre famille. Il avait des parents. Il ferma les yeux, il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé avant. Il était ici, avec sa famille.

– Nous sommes arrivés, déclara Voldemort en s'arrêtant.

– Oh… Merci.

– Bonne nuit Monsieur Lestrange, susurra Voldemort en disparaissant dans les ténèbres du couloir.

Harry rentra dans la chambre en réfléchissant. Monsieur **Lestrange…** Ça ne le gênait presque pas. Il croisa son regard dans le miroir. Ce garçon qui lui renvoyait son regard n'était certainement pas Harry Potter en effet. Harry Lestrange alors ? Le garçon pouffa, non c'était définitivement étrange, les deux noms sonnaient comme des oxymores à ses oreilles. Son esprit dériva et il repensa aux paroles du Lord : avait-il envie de repartir ? Voulait-il repartir à son ancienne vie maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était construite sur un mensonge ? Plus important encore : Le pourrait-il ? Comme l'avait souligné Voldemort, il aurait sûrement des problèmes s'il retournait vers ses amis avec cette apparence. Son affiliation était trop évidente. De plus il se voyait mal expliquer à ses amis qu'il était en fait le fils unique de célèbres Mangemorts. Le brun considérait qu'il avait souvent été soumis à des situations complexe, à la limite de l'insoluble, il avait toujours eu des ennuies et s'en était tiré mais à ce moment toute la complexité de la situation lui apparaissait.

Il réfléchit : Pour l'instant il allait rester là, il tenterait de parler au couple Lestrange, pour connaître ses parents. Il devait aussi tenter de comprendre les raisons de Voldemort, tenter d'avoir une vision d'ensemble de la situation. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il faudrait à l'Ordre pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait disparu, mais c'était le temps qu'il lui restait.

De toute façon, rajouta mentalement le brun, si la situation se dégradait trop et devenait invivable, il pourrait revenir à son idée de départ. Il trouverait bien un moyen d'en finir, pensa t il en se flagellant mentalement de sa propre lâcheté.

Le garçon se coucha sur ces pensées macabres, encore épuisé par la potion, il ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain ce furent les rayons du soleil qui le réveillèrent, il avait oublié de tirer les lourds rideaux de la chambre. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil sur la pendule qui affichait neuf heure et demie et décida que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer à dormir, Drago risquait d'arriver dans peu de temps. Il se leva donc pour aller prendre une bonne douche et fut agréablement surpris de trouver des vêtements propres posés sur son lit à son retour. Leur style était relativement proche de ceux qu'il avait portés hier mais le tissu était plus léger. Il finit de se préparer tranquillement avant de se tourner vers la petite bibliothèque pour chercher un livre en attendant son cousin.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait dû se rendormir quand il fut réveillé par des coups à la porte. Il leva la tête du livre qu'il avait pris et baragouina, l'esprit encore embrumé :

– J'arrive, j'arrive.

Il se leva, lissant au passage sa chemise avant d'aller ouvrir. Contrairement à ses attentes, ce n'était pas le blond qui se trouvait derrière la porte mais Rodolphus et Bellatrix :

– Bonjour, commença son père, j'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas. Nous nous disions que c'était le bon moment pour parler au calme, mettre certaines choses au clair.

Devant son manque de réaction, l'homme lança à Harry un regard prudent:

– Pouvons-nous entrer ?

– Oh ? Oui, oui, répondit Harry, pris au dépourvu. Installez-vous.

Il s'écarta de l'ouverture pour les laisser passer, tout trois s'installèrent dans les fauteuils près de la bibliothèque. Harry les observa tour à tour l'air méfiant : Bellatrix osait à peine le regarder, elle semblait fatiguée, de grosses cernes bleutées entouraient ses yeux. Rodolphus, lui, soutenait son regard, mais Harry pouvait sentir ses doutes et hésitations.

– Je vous écoute, déclara Harry après quelques secondes d'un silence gêné, Parlons.

– Je… Je voudrais qu'on parle de Sirius, dit prudemment Bellatrix.

Le visage d'Harry se tordit de colère :

– Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à rajouter. Vous avez…

– Sirius était mon cousin, le coupa Bellatrix, Non seulement il était le dernier héritier Black mais il a également été là pour moi quand j'ai eu besoin de lui. Jamais je ne l'aurais tué à dessein.

– Pourtant il est mort, grogna Harry

– J'ai fait des erreurs, soupira douloureusement la jeune femme, et il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que je regrette ce qui s'est passé au ministère. Je… Je pensais le protéger en agissant ainsi. Je pensais que si je me battais contre lui, les autres le laisseraient tranquille… Je ne lui ai lancé que des sorts sans danger, des Stupéfix, des Expeliarmus…. Je voulais le préserver… J'aimais sincèrement Sirius, il faisait partie de ma famille, et c'était bien plus important à mes yeux que n'importe quelle cause.

Harry ferma les yeux douloureusement, les paroles de Bellatrix trouvaient un écho singulier dans son esprit. Lui aussi avait voulu préserver Sirius, il était allé au Ministère dans l'optique de le sauver et c'était finalement ce qui l'avait tué. Il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, ses yeux s'arrêtant de nouveau sur le visage creusé et les cernes de la brunes. Il pouvait presque ressentir sa douleur, elle faisait écho à la sienne :

– Je… Je comprends. Je vous…

Le brun fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrait laissant apparaître un Drago qui prit une expression piteuse en voyant la scène qu'il venait d'interrompre :

– Je suis désolé, je repasse si vous voulez ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Rodolphus en se levant, nous avions fini. Nous n'allons pas déranger vos plans.

Le blond adressa un regard d'excuse au brun, tandis que Rodolphus lui posait une main douce sur l'épaule :

– Il faut que tu saches que nous sommes vraiment contents de te voir, et fier de te considérer comme notre fils, dit il avec tendresse, nous voulons que tu saches que tu peux compter sur nous, nous te soutiendrons quoi qu'il arrive. Je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi de voir en nous des parents, mais nous attendrons, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça, la gorge noué tandis que le couple Lestrange partait, le laissant seul avec Drago. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui, l'air embêté :

– Je suis vraiment désolé, si j'avais su je ne serais pas venu vous interrompre, dit il en se mordant la lèvre.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Harry avec un sourire, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. De plus je pense que le principal a été dit. On va plus ou moins pouvoir repartir sur des bases neutres **…** enfin j'espère.

– Tu as changé d'avis sur Bella ?, demanda le blond avec un sourire.

– Disons, que j'ai compris certaines choses **…** Je suis autant, voir plus coupable de la mort de Sirius qu'elle. De plus… c'est ma mère ! J'ai envie d'oublier tout ça, la perte de Sirius nous à autant touché, je le sens, je sens sa douleur. Je pense qu'on pourrait avancer ensemble… avec un peu de temps quand même, finit Harry avec un petit sourire.

– C'est vraiment cool, répondit le blond, je suis content que les choses avancent si vite entre vous.

– Ouais, maugréa Harry gêné.

– Bon tu as déjeuné ?

– Non pas vraiment.

– Viens avec moi ! On ira aux écuries après !

Les deux garçons descendirent aux cuisines pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner servi avec plaisir par les elfes. Ils discutèrent encore de Poudlard et de leurs nombreux différents riant des anecdotes passées. Harry fut surpris de voir qu'il appréciait le blond, il n'aurait jamais pensé ça quelques jours auparavant. Quand ils parlaient ensemble, il lui arrivait d'oublier qu'il s'agissait de la même personne qui avait créé les badges « à bas Potter » et qui lui avait pourri la vie à Poudlard. Les deux garçons se rendirent finalement aux écuries alors que la matinée était bien entamée. Harry put voir les nombreux chevaux des Malfoy mais son attention fut arrêtée par autre chose :

– Mon dieu, Drago ! Mais ce sont des hippogriffes, s'exclama Harry hilare.

– Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais rire, bougonna le blond.

– Tu as des Hippogriffes chez toi, et tu as quand même réussi à te faire faire blesser par Buck.

– Tu veux parler de l'horrible bête de Hagrid ? Sa tête ne me revenait pas, grogna le blond.

Harry continua de rire en s'approchant des bêtes majestueuses. Les Malfoy possédaient trois très beaux hippogriffes. Après une petite courbette il réussit même à en caresser un.

– Mère tiens à les garder, je ne sais pour quelle raison puisqu'ils ne se laissent même pas monter… Ils ne sont même pas débourrés …

– Peut être qu'on pourrait s'en occuper, ça serait vraiment chouette, souffla Harry.

– Je ne sais pas si, commença le blond avant de s'interrompre en croissant le regard brillant du brun.

– S'il-te-plaît !

Le blond soupira :

– Bon … J'imagine qu'on trouvera du temps pour s'en occuper…

Le brun continua sa visite avec un sourire. Il se dirigea vers le fond des écuries, celles-ci étaient plongées dans le noir :

– Qu'est ce qu'il y a là bas, demanda t il en essayant de percer les ténèbres.

– Là bas, répéta Drago avec un sourire, c'est à mon oncle Rodolphus. Suis-moi je vais te montrer.

Le blond se dirigea vers le fond non sans avoir tout d'abord lancé un petit Lumos. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, Harry cru distinguer une forme massive bouger :

– Qu'est ce que … commença t il avant de finalement apercevoir la bête.

Au fond des écuries, caché dans les ténèbres se dressait un impressionnant Sombral. La bête était bien plus grande que ceux de Poudlard, le port altier, elle ouvrit ses grandes ailes squelettiques dans une attitude intimidante en les voyant arriver :

– C'est Osmud, le Sombral de Rodolphus. On le met ici car comme c'est un animal classé « à risque » par le Ministère, c'est interdit pour un particulier d'en posséder un.

– Il est magnifique, souffla Harry.

– Si tu le dis je te crois, rit Drago, je ne le vois pas personnellement et je ne suis pas pressé de le voir. Tu n'auras qu'a demander à ton père si tu peux le monter, mais je suis sur qu'il sera heureux de voir que tu partage sa passion pour ces bestioles morbides

Harry resta songeur un instant : « son père ». Les mots étaient agréables … Oui, il pourrait demander à son père **…**

Les deux garçons quittèrent finalement les lieux, pour aller manger aux cuisines et allèrent prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur caractéristique des écuries. Une fois qu'ils furent prêts ils descendirent tout deux dans le salon principal. Celui-ci était composé d'immenses fenêtres qui remplaçaient tout un pan de mur et illuminait la pièce. Narcissa se trouvait déjà là, arrangeant les plats de biscuits sur les petites tables basses :

– Oh vous êtes déjà là les garçons, sourit la blonde, installez vous !

– Qui doit encore arriver ?, demanda Harry

– Bellatrix et Rodolphus ne devraient pas tarder. J'ai également convié le Lord et Severus, j'espère qu'il nous ferons le plaisir de leur présence !

Les garçons s'installèrent en discutant, louchant de temps en temps sur les nombreuses et appétissantes pâtisseries décorées de glaçages. Bientôt Bellatrix et Rodolphus arrivèrent, la brune tenta un sourire timide vers son fils qui s'affirma un peu plus quand son fils le lui rendit. Rodolphus lui fit un signe de tête que Harry lui rendit avant de se mettre à parler avec Narcissa. Celle-ci commença à servir du thé, emplissant la pièce de senteurs sucrées. Severus se joignit à eux quelques minutes plus tard, prétextant une potion importante à finir pour expliquer son retard.

– Toutes les potions sont de la plus haute importance pour Severus, ricana Drago sous le regard noir de l'intéressé.

Les conversations fleurirent dans la pièce tandis que chacun se servait de pâtisseries, finalement les garçons commencèrent à parler de leur visite de la matinée :

– Tu as montré les écuries à Harry, Demanda Narcissa, qu'en as tu pensé ?

– Vous avez de très belles bêtes Madame ! D'ailleurs nous nous demandions si nous pouvions profiter des vacances pour nous occuper des Hippogriffes ? Drago m'a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas dressés **…**

– Oh, souffla la belle blonde, c'est vrai que ce sont plutôt des animaux d'apparats… Ce sont des animaux dangereux … Je ne serais pas rassurée de vous savoir seuls. Rodolphus ! Tu pourrais les aider ! Rodolphus s'y connaît en dressage, continua-t-elle en s'adressant aux garçons, il pourra aisément vous conseiller !

– J'ai vu que vous aviez un sombral aussi, s'exclama Harry, il est magnifique !

– Oh, tu as vu Osmud, s'exclama Rodolphus les yeux brillants, Il peut paraître un peu agressif aux étrangers mais il est vif et très intelligent, tu pourras le monter si tu veux.

– Je connais les sombrals, j'ai déjà monté ceux de Poudlard, mais Osmud est bien plus grand !

– Il descend d'une grande lignée, je l'ai acheté il y a presque vingt ans alors qu'il n'était qu'un poulain.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et Lord Voldemort pénétra dans la pièce dans une envolée de cape. Harry fronça les sourcils en remarquant les gants noirs que portait l'homme, il croisa son regard et celui-ci lui fit un sourire mystérieux et un brin condescendant qui fit grincer des dents à Harry.

– D'importantes affaires retenaient mon attention, mais il était de mon devoir d'honorer votre invitation Narcissa. Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard, déclara le Lord en inclinant la tête.

– Je vous en prie, installez vous, répondit la blonde d'une voix joyeuse.

Voldemort s'assit dans un fauteuil un peu en retrait entre les Lestrange et Harry, tandis que Narcissa lui servait une tasse de thé :

– Comment se passe votre séjour au manoir ?, demanda le Lord en regardant Harry.

– Plutôt bien, répondit Harry en fixant les mains gantées qui saisissaient la tasse, avec Drago nous avons prévu de nous occuper des hippogriffes.

– Magnifique idée, Monsieur Lestrange, répondit Voldemort avec un sourire ironique.

Le Lord fit mine de réfléchir avant de susurrer l'air pensif :

– Harry Lestrange… Quel son étrange…

Son regard se ficha dans celui du garçon :

– Vous avez déjà tant abandonné … Ne serait ce pas le moment, une fois pour toute, d'abandonner votre ancienne identité ?

Harry fixa durement Voldemort tandis que le sens de ses paroles pénétrait son esprit :

– Vous suggérez que je change de prénom ?

– Pourquoi pas, sourit le Lord. Bellatrix, vous n'avez jamais pensé à un prénom pour votre fils ?

– Je… bégayai la jeune femme, prise au dépourvu. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour…

– Et pourtant il est là ! Devant vous, s'exclama ironiquement le Lord.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le brun, celui réfléchissait rapidement. Était-il prêt à changer de prénom ? Il avait déjà fait le deuil de son nom, de son apparence, mais son prénom ? De nombreux souvenirs lui revenait, son prénom hurlé, murmuré avec amour, avec haine. Son prénom le représentait, c'était le lien qui le retenait à son passé. Était-il prêt à l'abandonner ?

– Je crois savoir que les descendants Black ont tous des noms en rapport avec des étoiles ou des constellations… Je serais heureux de poursuivre cette tradition, énonça prudemment Harry.

Il fut récompensé par un sourire éclatant de la part de ses parents.

– Il y a une étoile **…** dans la constellation Canis Major **…**

– La constellation du chien ? Celle… avec Sirius ?

– Oui **…** Il s'agit d'Eridan.

– Eridan Lestrange, énonça lentement Voldemort comme s'il savourait chaque syllabe. Intéressant **…**

Le garçon le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, il n'aimait pas son ton :

– Eridan, souffla Drago, pas mal **…** Je pourrais m'y faire.

– Moi aussi, souffla le brun. Moi aussi **…**

 **Fin ?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Vous l'avez demandé à corps et à cris et la voilà : La suite d'Eridan !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki et Baderoh._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Normalement ce chapitre devait être le dernier, mais je ne suis pas arrivée à conclure ici, mais bon un peu de suspense ne fait de mal à personne ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Les vacances se passèrent tranquillement, le temps sembla s'écouler à une vitesse folle. Les deux garçons passaient le plus clair de leurs temps aux écuries, à s'occuper des hippogriffes et d'Osmud, parfois aidé de Rodolphus. Le brun se faisait à sa nouvelle vie et à mesure que le temps passait, c'était comme si son passé perdait de sa réalité, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un songe jusqu'à maintenant.

L'été fut donc rythmé par le dressage des hippogriffes, les balades sur le dos d'Osmud et les repas avec ses parents parfois accompagné de Narcissa, Snape et quasiment tout le temps de Drago. Il ne croisait pas souvent Voldemort, en fait, il aurait presque dit que l'homme l'évitait. Il le vit quelques fois dans les couloirs du manoir ou lors de repas et le brun fut fortement intrigué par les gants que portait à présent le Lord et qu'il ne retirait plus.

Il s'était fait à cette routine bienfaitrice, oubliant tous ses anciens soucis, oubliant qu'il y avait une vie en dehors du manoir, lorsque la nouvelle tomba comme un couperet :

– Comment ça, je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard ?

Toute la tablée se tut face à l'éclat du jeune homme :

– Eridan, tenta de le calmer Bellatrix.

– Quand avez vous décidez de ça ? Pourquoi ?

– Il serait idiot que tu retournes là bas, déclara calmement Voldemort, je pensais que tu saurais voir l'évidence…

– Si c'est à cause de mon apparence, je pourrais toujours porter un glamour !

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, l'air excédé tandis que le Lord le regardait avec un sourire condescendant :

– Tu te rends bien compte que Dumbledore s'apercevra que tu es sous l'emprise d'un sort ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que tout le monde sorcier s'écrase devant ce vieux barbu…. De plus comment expliqueras-tu ton absence prolongée pendant les vacances ?

– Pourquoi ne pas prétendre qu'il s'agit d'un de mes cousins qui était scolarisé à l'étranger, proposa Drago.

– Ce cornichon ne parle aucune langue à part l'anglais, ronchonna Snape, ça ne passera jamais.

– Il pourrait venir d'Ilvermony, proposa Drago.

– Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous proposer, soupira Bellatrix, la quantité de papier à falsifier est énorme !

– De plus Dumbledore est très proche de son homologue Américain, renchérit Snape, tous vos efforts seraient irrémédiablement inutiles.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil embêté à son cousin, celui-ci semblait en pleine réflexion, les sourcils froncés :

– Et si …

– Non !

– Vous ne savez même pas ce que j'allais dire !

– C'est inutile. Crois tu vraiment que j'aurais pris cette décision si je n'y avais pas mûrement réfléchis ? demanda Voldemort avant de conclure, Poudlard n'est pas une option pour toi cette année.

Le garçon se renfrogna, mécontent. Il aurait aimé revoir ses amis, ses professeurs… De plus Drago, lui, repartait, il allait se retrouver seul au manoir.

– Cependant, n'imagine pas que nous allons te laisser te complaire dans ton oisiveté, continua le Lord, Il faudra bien que tu passes tes examens. Nous t'avons donc préparé un programme de cours.

Le brun se redressa, attentif :

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Severus s'est proposé pour te donner des cours de potion lorsqu'il n'est pas à Poudlard, Narcissa, quant à elle te donnera des cours de botanique et d'Histoire de la magie, Bellatrix t'apprendras les sortilèges et l'astronomie, Rodolphus, la métamorphose et les soins aux créatures magique. Quant à moi je te donnerais des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, finit le Lord.

Il continua avec un sourire :

– Crois moi, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer…

Et en effet après que le blond fut parti pour Poudlard, les cours reprirent également pour Eridan. Il découvrit les immenses serres du manoir avec Narcissa et celle-ci s'appliqua aussi à lui enseigner l'Histoire des différentes familles de Sang Pures ainsi que l'Histoire politique du monde magique. Il aimait beaucoup la blonde -sa tante- et appréciait ses explications qui le changeait agréablement du Professeur Binns. Il passait également beaucoup de temps avec sa mère. Celle-ci était un véritable puits de savoir, non seulement elle lui apprit de nombreux sortilèges, mais elle lui enseigna aussi comment en créer, même si la tache s'avéra fastidieuse au vue du niveau de latin du garçon.

Ce qu'il préférait cependant, c'était quand ils montaient tout les deux tout en haut de la tour Nord du manoir pour étudier les étoiles, elle lui parlait des mythes qui y étaient associés, mais également de ses ancêtres dont les noms étaient tirés de la voutes céleste. C'était comme des moments volés dans les ténèbres de la nuit, des instants ensembles pour récupérer ceux perdus à jamais.

C'était pareil avec son père, l'homme lui apprenait la métamorphose mais Eridan n'attendait que les cours de Soins où Rodolphus arrivait toujours à lui présenter au moins un spécimen de l'espèce qu'ils étudiaient. Le garçon découvrit ainsi bon nombre d'animaux dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, s'émerveillant chaque jour de cet univers inédit.

Mais le plus étrange, ce qui, malgré toutes les semaines qu'il avait passé au manoir Malfoy et tout ce qu'il y avait vécu, restait bizarre à ses yeux, c'était de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Voldemort tandis que celui-ci lui expliquait calmement les rudiments de la magie noire et comment s'en protéger.

Le premier mois, il était toujours extrêmement tendu, sa cicatrice n'avait pas disparue et elle l'élançait à chaque fois que l'homme se penchait sur son épaule pour lui réexpliquer quelque chose. De plus on n'effaçait pas des années de haines et quelques tentatives de meurtres comme cela. Certes c'était plus ou moins ce qu'il avait fait avec ses parents : oublié qu'ils avaient été ennemis, mais voilà : c'était ses parents.

Le Lord n'était rien pour lui, il n'avait aucune vraie raison de lui faire confiance. Cependant au bout d'un moment, il finit par se détendre et commença à éprouver si ce n'est de l'affection, tout du moins du respect pour l'homme et son savoir infini. Ses cours n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de Poudlard, il lui parlait de magie presque oubliée et le jeune homme adorait ça.

– Eridan, concentre-toi ! Regarde, tu as laissé des trous dans ton pentacle.

– Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de faire des dessins si compliqué, ronchonna le garçon en remplissant l'espace vide de symboles complexes.

– Les pentacles n'ont rien à voir avec de vulgaires dessins, siffla Voldemort en fronçant ses sourcils inexistant, ils agissent comme… un filet ! plus ton maillage sera serré et complexe moins le démon que tu invoqueras aura de chances de te faire du mal. Crois-moi, avec ce genre de créature mieux vaut prendre toutes les mesures de sécurité possible.

– Je comprends Tim.

– C'est Tom, répondit le Lord sans y penser avant de se reprendre, et ce sera Voldemort pour toi ! Comment connais-tu ce nom de toute façon ?

– Lequel ? Tim ? demanda malicieusement le brun.

Le Lord leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de garder son calme, ses yeux rouges lançaient des éclairs :

– Disons que je suis tombé sur une de vos itérations passée, qui se présentait sous le nom de Tom Riddle, répondit nonchalamment Eridan en vérifiant son pentacle.

– Je ne comprends pas, commença le Lord avant de s'interrompre et de finalement se murmurer à lui même :

– Le journal !

– Oui, le journal. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi il s'agissait exactement…

– Qu'est il devenu ? le coupa Voldemort en ignorant la question.

– Il essayait de me tuer. Je l'ai détruit avant qu'il n'y parvienne.

Devant le mutisme de son professeur, Eridan releva la tête, le Lord semblait réfléchir intensément. Le garçon l'observa un moment, remarquant la présence des gants et les cols toujours plus haut. Son regard se ficha alors en haut du cou de Voldemort, derrière son oreille. Dépassant du col, une tache plus sombre que la peau blafarde de l'homme s'étendait. Le brun garda son regard rivé dessus et alors que les secondes s'égrenaient il acquit la certitude que la tache s'agrandissait imperceptiblement.

Il se leva de son siège, curieux et s'approcha. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut en face de lui que le Lord sembla sortir de sa réflexion et le fixa, son visage reptilien se plissant en une expression de surprise, le regard plein de questions et d'autre chose, une nuance qu'Eridan décela tout juste sans parvenir à la définir.

– A quoi joues-tu ? demanda durement Voldemort de sa voix sifflante.

– Vous avez quelque chose dans le cou, quelque chose que vous tentez de votre mieux de cacher, répondit Le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, je me demande ce que c'est, finit il comme pour lui-même en tendant la main vers l'homme.

– Je t'interdis de me toucher, tonna le Lord en esquissant un mouvement de recul.

Mais c'était trop tard, les doigts du jeune homme étaient entré en contact avec la peau et la douleur le submergea. La même que lorsque l'homme l'avait touché dans le cimetière en quatrième année. Le brun poussa un cri de souffrance et tenta de retirer sa main, mais alors qu'il brisait le contact, de minces filaments de lumières se créèrent entre ses doigts et la peau de l'homme, tel des serpents électriques. Voldemort grimaçait, la sensation n'était pas insupportable mais il avait l'impression que les fils tentaient de tirer quelque chose au fond de lui, lui coupant la respiration. A en juger par l'expression douloureuse et paniquée du garçon, il ressentait la même chose que lui. Des étincelles vertes commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts, les aveuglants touts deux.

Puis Ils entendirent les cris:

– Non ! Pas Harry ! Pas mon fils !

Puis un hurlement. Déchirant. Pas même humain. Une longue lamentation horrifiante qui ne provenait certainement pas de Lily Potter. L'horrible cri sembla durer une éternité, telle une longue agonie. Même une fois qu'il se fut tut et que les filaments lumineux eurent disparut, laissant les deux hommes hagard, il semblait continuer de résonner dans le silence de la pièce.

Voldemort et Eridan se fixèrent, le souffle court. Le jeune garçon était au bord des larmes : Il avait presque oublié qu'il se trouvait en face d'un meurtrier, d'un homme qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de tuer les Potter.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la gorge nouée, il allait s'excuser et partir, disparaître de la pièce, tenté d'oublier ce qu'il avait entendu, ce qu'il avait ressenti, il …

– La leçon est fini pour aujourd'hui, tu peux partir, siffla la voix du Lord.

Le brun fixa son homologue, il semblait aussi éprouvé que lui, la main sur son cou, couvrant la tache qui dépassait pourtant de sous ses doigts. Son regard croisa les yeux rouges :

– Je t'ai dis de partir, aboya Voldemort, hors de lui. Va t en ! Tout de suite !

A peine le garçon eut il quitté précipitamment la pièce que l'homme attrapa un des bibelots magique de Lucius et l'envoya s'écraser à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un bruit de verre brisé. Il ressentait un mélange de colère et d'épuisement. Il avait déjà eu la confirmation que d'étranges choses lui arrivaient au contact du jeune homme quand la main avec laquelle il l'avait touché, le lendemain de son arrivée, après le diner, avait pris une couleur qu'on pourrait qualifier de normale, bien différente de son habituel teint blafard. Les choses avaient semblé se calmer du moment qu'il se tenait loin du fils Lestrange, même si les taches ne partaient pas, l'obligeant à porter des gants pour ne pas subir d'inutiles questions.

Le plus dur cependant, à ses yeux, c'était qu'il se sentait attiré comme un amant par le brun depuis son arrivé au manoir. A vrai dire ça avait toujours été le cas : Toute sa vie il avait poursuivit Harry Potter, le traquait sans relâche. Pourtant il n'avait jamais été capable de le tuer, même quand il était venu se rendre, complètement démuni. Lorsque le garçon l'avait touché, ç'avait été comme si son âme elle-même était attirée vers lui, tirée par les minces filaments. Puis il y avait eu les cris : celui de Lily Potter et le sien.

Voldemort s'assit, il se sentait nauséeux. Il ressentait un sentiment d'échec : Oui, la mort des Potter était un véritable échec. L'horrible cri d'agonie lui revint en mémoire, son agonie, sa souffrance, sa mort… Son échec. Tout ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit là, c'était se créer un nouvel ennemi, un ennemi en lequel la population sorcière avait vu un symbole de victoire. Un symbole de son anéantissement.

Il avait eu la possibilité de changer cela lorsque le garçon s'était avéré être le fils de Rodolphus et Bellatrix. Il avait agit finement, sans le brusquer, avançant ses pions insidieusement, agissant de sorte que le garçon n'ait pas à penser à son ancienne vie, l'amenant à reconsidérer ses idéaux grâce aux leçons de Narcissa sur les Sangs Purs.

Le garçon avait déjà changé, au fur et à mesure, presque imperceptiblement. Suffisamment cependant pour que, couplé à son changement d'apparence, il soit difficile de deviner qu'Eridan Lestrange avait un jour été Harry Potter.

Il avait quasiment réussis à réparer son erreur passé. Alors pourquoi avait-il encore cet amer sentiment d'échec ?

Eridan était dans sa chambre, la même que celle dans laquelle il avait dormi le jour de son arrivée. Il regardait par la fenêtre, l'air pensif. Son regard se perdait entre les buissons taillés du jardin, s'arrêtant un moment sur les paons blancs qui déambulaient dans les allées. Le cri de Lily Potter résonnait dans son esprit.

Il pensait à elle, cette femme à laquelle on l'avait si souvent comparé avec tendresse, elle qui avait donné sa vie pour lui alors qu'il n'était même pas lié par le sang. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui, et comment la remerciait il ? En courant se vautrer dans les bras de ses ennemis ? Le visage du garçon fut agité d'un tic nerveux. Les Lestrange étaient des assassins certes, mais c'était aussi ses parents ! Auquel des deux statuts devait il donner le plus d'importance ? Il se sentait perdu …

La vitre lui renvoya le reflet glacé de son regard, ce regard qui n'était plus celui d'Harry Potter, qui ne l'avait jamais été. Les yeux bleus lui rappelèrent cruellement Sirius alors qu'ils se teintaient de souffrance. Une vague de haine le submergea alors : Il les détestait tous ! Bellatrix pour avoir tué son parrain, Voldemort pour le danger qu'il avait toujours fait planer sur son existence, Dumbledore pour ses mensonges, ses dissimulations, Drago parce qu'il n'était qu'un petit con suffisant, Snape un batard graisseux, les Potter parce qu'ils n'étaient qu'un mensonge, une illusion !

La vitre explosa sous le coup de sa colère, les bouts de verres venant lui meurtrirent le visage. Eridan se recula en gémissant de douleur, avant de rugir de colère et de frustration. D'un geste il attrapa la lampe de chevet et l'envoya s'écraser au sol avec fracas. Il les détestait ! Il les détestait ! Il les détestait ! Il SE détestait !

Le garçon s'immobilisa à cette pensée, hagard. Des gouttes de sang commençaient à perler le long de sa joue.

C'était cela la vérité, réalisa t il : il haïssait sa faiblesse, son incapacité à avoir un avis tranché sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il haïssait les regrets et les remords qui l'étreignaient à chacune de ses actions. Il était venu au manoir avec une idée précise, celle de mourir, cependant il avait été incapable de la mener jusqu'au bout et depuis lors son cœur ne cessait d'hésiter. Il était heureux ici, avec ses parents, avec une famille, sans la menace constante de Voldemort sur sa vie. Cependant, ces gens avait tué des amis, Cédric, les Potter, ils avaient torturé les Longdubat sans remords… Eridan ferma les yeux en se remémorant les yeux morts de Cédric et les paroles de Voldemort : « Tue l'autre… ».

Pouvait il vraiment faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, faisant sortir le brun de ses pensées avec un sursaut de bête traquée. Il jeta un regard circulaire, avisant l'état catastrophique de la pièce. Il tira sa baguette de sa poche et tenta de réparer les dégâts rapidement et aussi bien qu'il put avant d'aller ouvrir :

– Ah, Eridan ! Tu n'étais pas en salle d'astronomie, j'ai crus que…

Bellatrix s'interrompit en apercevant le visage ensanglanté de son fils dans l'ouverture de la porte, une expression de surprise traversa son visage, bien vite remplacé par un pli inquiet :

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le brun en tentant de cacher l'intérieur de la chambre derrière son corps sans comprendre que le problème ne venait pas de là, Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

– Qu'est ce que tu caches ?

– Rien du tout, répondit Eridan, la voix montant dans les aiguës.

– Ne me mens pas ! Ton visage est en sang !

Le jeune homme porta la main à son visage, surpris.

– Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je peux t'aider ?

– Rien d'important ! Il ne s'est rien passé.

Bellatrix sentait l'agacement poindre devant le refus du garçon à se confier :

– Si ce n'est pas important, tu peux bien me le dire, se força t elle à dire d'une voix posée, Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

Eridan la défia du regard, il n'avait pas envie de parler de son éclat de colère car il savait qu'il devrait en expliquer les causes et il considérait que ses états d'âmes ne concernaient que lui :

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, grinça t il en détachant bien chacun des mots.

Bellatrix émit un petit bruit témoignant son agacement : elle ne comprenait pas l'entêtement du garçon :

– Je vais aller chercher de quoi me soigner, je crois qu'il y a un elfe qui saura s'en occuper, continua Eridan en partant dans le couloir sans plus faire attention à elle.

– Ça a un rapport avec le Lord, demanda Bellatrix après une rapide réflexion.

Son fils se retourna vers elle, le regard rempli d'une colère froide :

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

– Bien sur que ce sont mes affaire ! Tu es mon …

– Ton quoi ? ton fils ? Aucun de nous ne le savait il y a de cela quelques mois ! Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Rien !

Le brun se détourna et s'enfuit dans les couloirs, laissant une Bellatrix partagée entre la colère et la tristesse.

Eridan s'arrêta dans une salle de bain pour nettoyer son visage du sang. Il ne comprenait pas l'obstination de Bellatrix ! Il fusilla son reflet tandis que le sang rougissait le lavabo : c'est vrai que ses blessures étaient plutôt impressionnantes, plus qu'il ne s'y attendait car il n'avait pas si mal que ça. Mais il semblait oublier qu'il avait la tête contre la vitre quand celle-ci avait explosé... Quand il l'avait fait exploser.

Le garçon soupira en tirant un morceau de verre d'une entaille sur sa joue: au fond, il comprenait l'inquiétude tout à fait légitime de Bellatrix. Surtout maintenant qu'il était témoin du charnier qu'étais devenu le coté droit de son visage. Pour autant, il ne se voyait pas lui confier ses problèmes de conscience. Une petite voix lui fit remarquer qu'il pourrait tout de même lui parler de ce qui s'était passé quand il avait touché le Lord. Il n'y avait pas plus réfléchi que ça, l'esprit trop occupé par le souvenir de Lily Potter, mais maintenant qu'il avait la tête de nouveau froide, il commençait à s'inquiéter. Que leur était il arrivé exactement ? Voldemort le savait il ?

Le garçon savait qu'ils étaient tous deux lié, il en avait eu mainte fois la preuve. Il pensait sincèrement que plus rien ne pourrait le surprendre mais il semblerait que la vie ait voulu lui donner tort… Le garçon soupira un grand coup, Voldemort avait semblé plus énervé que quoique soit d'autre, ce qui l'amenait à penser qu'il connaissait la cause des éclairs. Il fallait qu'il le confronte à ce sujet, pensa le brun. La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il ne prendrait pas de pincette pour savoir la vérité. Après tout ça le concernait aussi !

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, le soleil venaient frapper le paysage de ses rayons obliques, lui donnant cette teinte orangée si particulière des couchés de soleil. Le garçon sourit avant de sortir de la pièce et de dévaler les escaliers du manoir, poussant la lourde porte d'entrée pour se retrouver dans la douce chaleur du crépuscule. Il s'enfonça un peu dans le parc pour s'asseoir dans un endroit tranquille, à coté de grands rosier blancs, laissant son esprit dériver, apaisé.

La nuit tomba, lui faisant perdre toute notion de temps. Il ne savait plus exactement depuis combien de temps il était là, assis dans le jardin à observer les lumières du Manoir quand un bruit se fit entendre sur sa gauche, laissant bientôt apparaître son père. Celui-ci s'approcha et s'installa à ses coté avec un sourire :

– Le dîner est prêt, Bella était inquiète de ne pas te voir arriver, je lui ai dis que j'allais te chercher, commença doucement Rodolphus, elle avait peur que tu soit partis, que tu ais quitté le manoir.

Il marqua une pause pensive avant de reprendre d'un ton enjoué :

– Je pense que tu devrais venir, elle est en train de s'énerver sur les elfes et crois moi ce n'est bon pour personnes.

Eridan fit un sourire ironique avant de demander dans un murmure :

– Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

Son père lui adressa un regard surpris avant de lui répondre avec un clin d'œil :

– Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours !

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire avant de reporter son attention sur le manoir, un sourire sur le visage :

– Qu'est ce qui te travaille comme ça ?

Eridan se tourna vers Rodolphus, celui-ci affichait une mine inquiète :

– Je vois bien que tu as l'air préoccupé. Nous sommes à ton écoute, tu le sais.

– Je le sais, bien sur. C'est juste que … C'est un problème que je dois résoudre seul. Des choses à accepter, des choix à faire, répondit le brun d'une voix hésitante, Tout cela, ça ne regarde que moi.

Rodolphus hocha la tête, l'air pensif. Un léger silence s'installa, seulement brisé par le bruit des insectes :

– Bon, s'exclama le plus vieux en se levant d'un bond, je pense que tu as assez réfléchi pour ce soir ! Rentrons, nous en profiterons pour soigner ton visage, il est hors de question que tu gardes des cicatrices !

Eridan se leva douloureusement après être resté plusieurs heures dans la même position et suivit son père vers le manoir.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, il ne croisa pas Voldemort dans les semaines qui suivirent. Celui ci semblait avoir déserté la table de Narcissa et un elfe était venu lui dire que le Lord ne pourrait pas assurer ses cours pendant un moment. Si Eridan avait d'abord été frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui demandé des comptes, le retour de Drago durant les vacances l'occupa suffisamment pour lui faire oublié son ressentiment.

En effet le blond en profita pour raconter à son cousin tout ce qui ce passait à Poudlard, comment chacun avait réagi à la disparition de Harry Potter. D'après lui, la panique était palpable au château, principalement chez les professeurs et les Gryffondors.

Apparemment la disparition du Golden boy avait fait naître un début d'hystérie parmi les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et la population sorcière, les articles fleurissaient dans la Gazette du sorcier, tantôt soulevant l'hypothèse qu'il ait été enlevé par des Mangemorts, tantôt le traitant de lâche prétextant qu'il s'était enfui par peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Eridan prenait les nouvelles avec un recul qui le surprit lui-même. C'était comme s'il s'agissait d'une toute autre personne. Au fond il était heureux d'avoir échappé à toute cette pression, toutes ces attentes. Il avait presque envie de rire quand il pensait que la disparition d'un seul et unique adolescent arrive à mettre la population sorcière dans cet état. Un adolescent plutôt banal d'ailleurs, Harry Potter n'avait jamais été exceptionnellement fort ou intelligent et il ne le sera jamais car il n'existait plus, remplacé par Eridan Lestrange. Oui, plus il prenait du recul, moins il regrettait d'être devenu un Lestrange.

Cependant jamais ils n'abordèrent le sujet de ses amis, Drago ne lui en parla pas et Eridan ne lui posa aucune question, peu sur de ce qu'il ferait en apprenant ce qu'ils devenaient. Ils avaient peur que ce soit trop douloureux et que ça ne lui apportent que plus de doutes, il préférait remettre ça pour un moment ou ses certitudes seraient plus ancrées.

Eridan passa aussi pas mal de temps avec ses parents. Il adorait Rodolphus et sa sérénité, tellement opposé au tempérament plutôt fougueux de Bellatrix.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à cerner sa mère, celle-ci oscillait entre la douceur - elle était parfois plus mère poule que Molly - et des excès de colère froide fulgurant. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Eridan de l'apprécier même s'il était encore bien incapable de prévoir ses réactions. Un jour qu'il parlait du tempérament colérique de sa mère avec Regulus, celui-ci lui confia en rigolant :

– Tu sais, elle était bien pire avant que tu n'arrives. Quand tu es arrivé, son caractère s'est apaisé. Elle avait retrouvé son fils, seul, triste et perdu, il fallait qu'elle prenne soin de toi sans te brusquer, donc elle s'est assagit... Mais bon, conclut son père avec un sourire, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop !

Drago était reparti pour Poudlard depuis quelques jours quand un elfe apporta une petite enveloppe à Eridan. Celui-ci l'observa d'un air circonspect avant de l'ouvrir, tandis que l'elfe disparaissait. A l'intérieur écrit d'une écriture serrée, se trouvaient quelques lignes laconiques:

 _J'aimerais vous parler,_

 _Venez donc prendre le thé avec moi._

 _Je vous attendrais cet après midi._

 _Lord Voldemort._

La journée sembla alors s'étirer inexorablement pour le jeune homme, il brûlait d'impatience. En effet, ça faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas croisé Voldemort. Depuis l'accident en fait. Il espérait de tout cœur que celui ci lui donnerait des explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé, que peut être il lui dirait ce qu'il savait sur leur lien, car si quelqu'un devait être au courant, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il se présenta donc à dix sept heure pile devant le bureau, trépignant d'impatience mais incapable de toquer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il ait l'air de trop attendre ce moment... Mais il attendait trop ce moment ! Il allait enfin avoir des réponses !

Après quelques minutes à faire les cent pas devant la porte, il finit par toquer doucement, timidement, avant d'ouvrir la porte malgré l'absence de réponse.

Le Lord était assis à son bureau, derrière une énorme pile de documents, il avait enlevé ses gants qui laissaient voir une peau bien différente de celle de son visage blafard. Il releva la tête en entendant la porte se refermer :

– Oh, tu es déjà là, dit il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, installe toi, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Eridan se rendit à coté de la bibliothèque, là où se trouvait deux fauteuils l'un face à l'autre, avec entre eux deux, une table basse. Il s'y assit et attendit. Il se sentait un peu comme un enfant, dans ce grand fauteuil, à regarder l'adulte travailler le front plissé par la concentration. Au bout d'un moment celui-ci rangea ses papiers, posa sa plume en soupirant, avant de se lever pour se laisser à moitié tomber dans le fauteuil en face d'Eridan :

– Jixy !

Un petit elfe transplana dans la pièce et demanda en tripotant nerveusement son pagne crasseux :

– Que peux faire Jixy pour le maitre ?

– Nous aimerions prendre le thé, amène le nécessaire.

L'elfe hocha la tête avant de disparaître, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard en compagnie d'un autre elfe portant un plateau surmonté d'une théière et de tasses, tandis que Jixy portait un plateau plein de pâtisseries. Une fois qu'ils furent partis Eridan attrapa une tasse remplie du liquide fumant et se risqua à demander :

– Qu'est ce que c'est que tous ses papiers ?

Le Lord tourna la tête vers le bureau avant d'esquisser une grimace en voyant l'énorme pile de documents qui y trônait :

– Je prépare quelque chose, quelque chose qui demande beaucoup d'organisation. C'est pour cela que j'ai annulé nos cours dernièrement, je me devais de m'y consacrer entièrement. De plus je manque cruellement de temps…

– Vous devriez déléguer, proposa Eridan en croquant dans un scone, Mère serait heureuse d'avoir de quoi s'occuper. Comme elle ne peut pas sortir du manoir elle tourne un peu en rond ici.

– J'y réfléchirais peut être, susurra Voldemort d'un ton qui indiquait que c'était déjà tout réfléchi, mais pour le moment, je souhaite que le minimum de personnes soient au courant.

– De quoi s'agit-il ?

Voldemort lui adressa un coup d'œil amusé :

– Tu ne fais pas partie du minimum de personne que je souhaite mettre au courant pour le moment.

Eridan haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé :

– Comme vous voulez.

Le silence s'installa tandis que chacun prenait son thé :

– Comment se passe ta vie au Manoir ?

– Oh, bien ! C'est … reposant, de ne plus être le centre de toute l'attention du monde sorcier, répondit Eridan après une légère réflexion.

– J'imagine bien, sourit le Lord. Même si d'une certaine façon, le monde sorcier n'a pas fini de fixer son attention sur Harry Potter.

– Oui, Drago m'a dit, soupira le brun. Mais Harry Potter n'existe plus, donc ils vont pouvoir spéculer encore un long moment.

– Alors ça y est ? Tu te considère comme un Lestrange à part entière, demanda Voldemort d'un ton moqueur.

– Le fait d'être un Lestrange ne dépend pas de mon bon vouloir, Bellatrix et Rodolphus ont toujours été mes parents, que je le veuille ou non, déclara distraitement Eridan en prenant une gorgée de thé, la seule chose que j'avais à décider c'était si, oui ou non le fait d'être un Lestrange devait nier l'existence d'Harry Potter.

Le Lord sembla réfléchir quelque instant, tournant les paroles du jeune homme dans sa tête :

– Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit il prudemment, en gros tu te demandes si, en tant que Lestrange, tu peux continuer à ton comporter comme le faisait Harry Potter, ou si tu préfères abandonner complètement cette identité et repartir sur de nouvelles bases. C'est bien ça ?

– Oui. Je sais que je me complique la vie, en me posant ce genre de questions, répondit le garçon avec un rire gêné.

– Pas du tout, le coupa Voldemort, la question vaut la peine d'être posée, le rabroua t il, Tu avais des amis, des convictions en total désaccord avec le fait d'être un Lestrange. Ça n'a pas dut être aisé de prendre une décision.

Le garçon éluda d'un mouvement d'épaule nonchalant avant de reprendre :

– J'imagine que vous ne m'avez pas invité pour parler de mes états d'âmes, je me trompe ?

Voldemort émit un sifflement semblable à un rire :

– En effet, même si tu restes un garçon très intéressant, Eridan Lestrange, nuança le Lord avec un sourire. A vrai dire, j'espérais voir avec toi pour remettre quelques cours de temps en temps. Nous pourrions nous appesantir sur les matières que tu apprécie, en fait je voudrais savoir ce que tu aimerais le mieux étudier, ce qui t'intéresserait le plus. Tu …

Le brun fronça les sourcils : La conversation n'évoluait pas dans le sens qu'il voulait. Voldemort semblait complètement occulter ce qui s'était passé lors de leur dernier cours ensemble. Il décida de recentrer le propos :

– Vous voulez me parler de nos futurs cours ? Et si on parlait plutôt de ceux qui sont passés ? Je suis persuadé que vous avez votre mot à dire là dessus !

Voldemort jeta un regard ennuyé au jeune homme :

– Tu étais là non ? Il n'y a rien à ajouter aux faits.

– Vous plaisantez ? Il y a un lien entre nous et je suis persuadé que vous savez d'où il provient et quelles en sont les conséquences !

– D'où il vient ? Et bien j'imagine qu'il provient de ma tentative de te tuer, mais comment en être sur ? siffla Voldemort d'un ton sarcastique, Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une légion d'autres cas auquel nous comparer, s'énerva t il. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, je me contente de faire des hypothèses. Les conséquences, je les découvre en même temps que toi !

Eridan grinça des dents, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il espérait :

– Alors vous n'avez rien à dire là-dessus ? Rien à ajouter ? sur notre lien et les choses étranges qu'il fait ?

– Ce foutu lien, grinça Voldemort, regarde ce qu'il me fait, dit il en montrant ses mains. Plus je suis près de toi, plus ça s'étend. C'est pire que la peste !

– Vous pensez que c'est ma faute ?

– Ça a commencé avec ton arrivé, soupira Voldemort.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en jurant :

– C'était une erreur de ma part. Vouloir gagner contre cette maudite prophétie ne m'a rien apporté de bon. Bien au contraire, ça a entraîné ma chute. Tuer les Potter…. Tenter de te tuer… C'était une erreur. Je regrette vraiment ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là, finit Voldemort dans un souffle.

Eridan eut un mince sourire, ça ressemblait presque à des excuses. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand soudain, une douleur cuisante lui coupa le souffle. Il avait l'impression qu'on essayait de lui extirper le cœur de la poitrine, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il commença à suffoquer devant le regard inquiet de Voldemort tandis que les battements affolés de son cœur résonnaient à ses oreilles. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol, les mains crispées sur la poitrine :

– Eridan ! Eridan qu'est ce qui se passe, commença à paniquer son vis-à-vis.

Le jeune garçon gémit de douleur, il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal et pourtant Merlin savait qu'il avait vécu des situations douloureuses. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose tentait de se frayer un chemin dans sa poitrine, détruisant tout sur son passage. D'un coup la douleur s'arrêta un moment le laissant reprendre sa respiration mais ce fut pour recommencer de plus belle, cette fois dans son crane, lui donnant l'impression qu'on essayait de le lui scinder en deux. Au bout d'un moment il entendit un cri et se rendit compte que c'était lui qui hurlait comme un damné. Derrière, il pouvait percevoir la voix paniquée de Voldemort, impuissant.

Puis d'un coup il fut comme poussé en arrière par une force invisible et la douleur s'arrêta sans prévenir.

– Bordel, mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde ?!

Eridan leva les yeux pour apercevoir une petite boule de fumée noire à environs trois mètre du sol. Celle-ci flottait tranquillement quand soudain, un cri digne d'une mandragore s'en échappa, obligeant Eridan à se boucher les oreilles. Dans le même temps, la boule descendit en piqué, droit sur Voldemort. Celui-ci lui lança un sort qu'Eridan ne comprit pas qui l'envoya s'écraser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Cependant la boule revint quasi instantanément, fonçant de nouveau sur le Lord tandis que celui-ci psalmodiait dans une langue inconnue à Eridan, la baguette pointée sur la forme mouvante. Celle-ci se trouvait dangereusement près de Voldemort quand un énorme éclair bleu et argenté sortit de sa baguette pour aller la frapper de plein fouet, faisant taire le cri et ne laissant que du vide.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent à bout de souffle, puis finalement Voldemort tendit la main vers Eridan qui était toujours à genoux.

– Est-ce que ça va ?

Le brun hocha la tête en se saisissant de la main tendu, se rappelant au moment où ses doigts touchèrent ceux du Lord que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée. Il éloigna sa main, mais il était déjà trop tard, de minces filament de lumière s'étaient de nouveau créés mais contrairement à la dernière fois ce n'était pas douloureux. Soudain, une grosseur commença à pousser au centre des éclairs, grandissant de plus en plus pour former une boule. A mesure que la boule grandissait, Eridan se sentait vidé de son énergie, ses paupières et tout son corps devenaient lourds. Il eut juste le temps de voir Voldemort tomber à genoux avant que la boule n'explose dans un grand éclat de lumière.

Puis ce fut le noir total.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**_Avant Propos_**

 _Je tien à rappeler que cette histoire n'est pas la notre, nous n'en écrivons **pas** un mots. Nous nous contentons simplement de la publier pour l'auteur, merci de comprendre que nous ne pouvons donc pas répondre à vos reviews._

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :** Et voilà la première partie du chapitre 4. Il a été coupé en deux parce qu'il était plutôt long et parce que le chapitre 5 n'avance pas … Enfin bref ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ! J'essaye d'y répondre mais j'en oublie la moitié, désolée…

Enjoy !

* * *

Eridan ouvrit les yeux, nauséeux, sa joue était posée contre le sol et il fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler comment il s'était retrouvé ici. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement : tout son corps était courbaturé et il avait une folle envie de vomir. Il ne sentait pas la force de bouger : peut être qu'il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie là, allongé contre le sol ? Après tout ce n'était pas si désagréable. Un gémissement lui parvint, non loin de lui. Il ouvrit un œil paresseux, mais ne vit qu'un bout de cape.

Il se souvint alors avoir vu Voldemort tomber et émit à cette idée un gloussement enroué qui se finit par une toux : ça lui ferra les pieds à ce vieux serpent ! C'était toujours à lui qu'il arrivait des crasses d'habitudes ! Il tenta de bouger la tête pour avoir le Lord dans son champ de vision mais abandonna vite l'idée, le sol s'étant déjà mis à tanguer dangereusement sous son corps. Oui, en cet instant, passer le restant de sa vie sur le sol du bureau de Voldemort semblait une perspective des plus attrayante.

\- Eridan, appela une voix enrouée.

\- Quoi, croassa celui-ci.

\- Rien, je voulais juste vérifié que tu n'étais pas mort, répondit Voldemort d'une voix épuisée.

Eridan gloussa quasi hystériquement en entendant la réponse, tout ce qui se passait lui semblait réellement absurde.

\- Deviendriez-vous fou, M. Lestrange ? demanda le Lord avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Il y aurait de quoi, souffla le brun.

\- Pas faux…

Le silence s'installa, seulement coupé par la respiration des deux hommes qui se trouvaient encore à terre.

\- Il faudrait peut être se lever, proposa Voldemort au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Peut pas, gémit Eridan, Vais vomir sinon.

\- Ouais… moi aussi.

Le silence se poursuivit quelques instants avant qu'Eridan n'entende un bruissement de cape :

\- Il faut… que j'appelle Severus… Il pourra nous aider, ahana le Lord.

Le brun toujours au sol émit un bruit qui tenait lieu de l'acquiescement. Le bout de cape dans son champ de vision disparut tandis que des soupirs d'effort se faisaient entendre avant qu'il ne sente l'écho des pas du Lord qui faisaient vibrer le plancher sous son corps. Le brun enfonça son visage dans le tapis, la nausée ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

\- Bordel ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? entendit-il soudain le Lord s'exclamer d'une voix affolée.

Eridan se fit la réflexion que Voldemort jurait beaucoup avant de se retourner difficilement en direction du cri. Il grogna en observa la forme du Lord devant le gigantesque miroir que ce narcissique de Lucius Malfoy avait installé, avant de froncer les sourcils : Sur la tête du Lord, est ce que c'était… des cheveux ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand Voldemort se tourna vers lui et qu'il croisa le regard paniqué d'un Tom Riddle quasi semblable à celui qu'il avait rencontré en deuxième année.

\- Par Mordred, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé, paniqua Voldemort, sa voix ayant perdu ses accents sifflant.

\- Vous avez… Des cheveux ? fut la seul chose qu'Eridan trouva à répondre.

Voldemort poussa un cri d'impuissance, tandis qu'Eridan se relevait difficilement, retournant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil avec peine. Il fixa avec intérêt l'homme qui était maintenant derrière son bureau. Il ressemblait énormément au Tom qu'il avait vu dans la Chambre des Secrets, à ceci prêt qu'il semblait avoir un peu plus que la trentaine. Ces cheveux noirs, tombaient en mèches lâches devant ses yeux qui eux, avaient gardés un reflet rougeâtre, il avait les pommettes haute, le visage acéré et fin, bien que l'âge lui ait octroyé une mâchoire plus carrée que dans ses souvenirs. Il était beau, c'était évident, pensa Eridan tandis que les prunelles rouges s'ancraient dans les siennes, il était mortellement et dangereusement beau :

\- Pense moins fort, grinça Voldemort, ton esprit est une vrai passoire.

Eridan lui fit un sourire gêné. Au même moment des sensations bizarres l'assaillir : « Le garçon le trouvait beau… Intéressant. » Eridan sursauta tandis que la pensée étrangère s'insinuait dans son esprit: « Devait-il appeler Severus ? Pas sûr que le potionniste sache quoi faire pour l'aider… Comment cela était il possible d'ailleurs ? Comment son apparence avait elle put changer comme cela ? C'étais comme si… »

\- Comme si quoi ? demanda Eridan.

Voldemort se figea, fixant son regard sur le jeune homme :

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Vos pensées, elles étaient dans ma tête. Vous savez pourquoi votre apparence a changée !

\- Tu as pénétré dans mon esprit, grogna le Lord.

\- Pas du tout, répliqua Eridan, vos pensées se sont imposée à moi toutes seules.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils l'air anxieux. Malgré lui Eridan pouvait entendre le chaos de ses réflexions : « Et si c'était vraiment ça ? Non c'est impossible… Mais tout concorde ! Et tu aurais passé toutes ces années sans t'en rendre compte ? L'option ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit… Et pour la boule dorée ? Des aimants. Elles tendaient vers un équilibre. Il me semble avoir lu … Deux êtres humains, ça n'avait jamais été fait… »

\- Serait-ce trop demander que vous m'expliquiez, s'énerva le plus jeune.

Voldemort le regarda avec un air surprit, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence :

\- Je, hésita-t-il, je ne suis sûr de rien. Il faut que je fasse des recherches, finit il d'un air distrait en se tournant vers la bibliothèque.

Il se saisit sans hésiter d'un imposant grimoire à l'aspect très ancien, fait d'un cuir noir élimé et fermé par une imposante serrure ancrée à la couverture. Eridan frissonna, il pouvait sentir la magie noire exsuder de l'artefact. Voldemort posa la main sur le livre, murmurant une douce litanie qui le fit s'ouvrir dans un claquement sec.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le jeune homme dans un murmure.

\- Un de mes livres personnel. Ce grimoire parle d'une magie maudite, une magie que l'homme a voulu oublier, souffla Voldemort en tournant délicatement les pages, Une magie que je me suis appropriée pour vaincre le dernier des ennemis.

Eridan fronça les sourcils en s'avança pour observer les pages écrites dans une langue incompréhensibles par-dessus l'épaule de Voldemort. Au bout d'un moment celui-ci s'arrêta et commença à lire d'un air concentré. Le jeune Lestrange observa l'illustration dessinée dans la marge à l'encre verte, elle représentait deux personnes de profil, se faisant face, les mains liées à celle de l'autre. Les traits du visage des deux protagonistes avaient été accentués jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ressemblent à celui d'un squelette. Au dessus d'eux se trouvait une boule luisante, des filaments fait à l'encre dorée passaient de l'un à l'autre tandis que la boule semblait pulser sur le parchemin.

\- Mais c'est… s'exclama le garçon.

\- Tais toi, lui intima le Lord d'un ton tranchant.

Eridan pinça les lèvres, désappointé. Au bout d'un moment cependant, il eut un sourire rusé et pénétra dans l'esprit de Voldemort avec une facilité désarmante. C'était indescriptible : Un mélange de sensations, de sentiments, de réminiscences et au centre de ce chaos, le livre. Le brun le fixa et à sa grande surprise, les lettres commencèrent à bouger pour former des mots en anglais :

\- Le pont des Âmes, chuchota t il.

Voldemort se tourna vers lui :

\- Comment sais tu que… il s'interrompit en réalisant comment le garçon avait pu lire le titre. Tu as encore pénétré dans mon esprit, s'exclama t il furibond.

\- Ce qui se passe me concerne aussi, je veux être au courant !

\- Je compte bien te mettre au courant ! Ne peux tu pas attendre quelques minutes que j'ai toutes les informations en main ?

Eridan retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil avec une moue boudeuse, tandis que Tom continuait de lire le grimoire avec attention. Le jeune homme sourit, Tom Riddle. Le prénom lui allait mieux que jamais avec sa nouvelle apparence, ce serait une honte de ne pas l'utiliser n'est ce pas ?

\- Au bout de quelques minutes, le Lord se recula dans sa chaise en soupirant, l'air énervé :

\- C'est bon vous avez tous les éléments en mains ? demanda narquoisement le jeune homme.

\- Je crois, oui, grinça Voldemort, et crois moi ça ne va pas te plaire.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous plaire non plus.

Le Lord lui lança une œillade meurtrière :

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler de la magie des Âmes ?

\- De la Nécromancie ? demanda Eridan en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non. Non ! Ca n'a aucun rapport. N'as-tu rien retenu de ce que je t'ai appris ?

\- On n'a jamais parlé de ce genre de sujets, grogna le garçon en réponse.

\- La Nécromancie s'applique aux morts, continua le Lord comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, la magie des Âmes s'applique aux vivants. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment j'ai réussi à rester en vie et comment j'ai pu revenir d'entre les morts ?

\- Euh … Parce que vous êtes démoniaque ? Parce que vous étiez une vieille carne trop accrochée à la vie ?

Voldemort leva les yeux au ciel :

\- C'est de la magie Eridan ! De la magie des Âmes plus précisément !

\- Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

\- C'est considéré comme de la magie noire depuis plusieurs siècles, même avant ce n'était pas une magie très bien réputée.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait exactement ? souffla Eridan.

\- J'ai scindé mon âme pour la préserver. Je l'ai séparé en plusieurs parties que j'ai placées dans des objets pour faire comme… Des bouées de sauvetage au cas où mon corps et l'âme qui y restait devait être détruite. On appelle ces objets des Horcruxes.

\- Vous avez mis des bouts de votre âme dans des objets …. Comme le journal, réalisa le jeune homme.

\- Oui, le journal contenait une partie de mon âme. Ce qui me surprend c'est que ces objets sont extrêmement difficiles à détruire habituellement. Grogna le Lord, Comment as tu fais ?

\- Un crochet de Basilic. Je l'ai transpercé avec.

\- Oui, c'est évident, j'aurais dû m'en douter…

\- Mais quel est le lien avec nous?

\- Pour créer un Horcruxe, il faut prendre une vie. Pour le détruire, il y a différents moyens : Les sortilèges de Feudeymons, le venin de Basilic… ou bien éprouver des regrets pour le meurtre qu'on a commis, finit Voldemort en fixant Eridan droit dans les yeux.

\- Que voulez vous dire ? prononça difficilement le garçon.

\- Je veux dire qu'il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un Horcruxe en trop, un que je n'avais pas prévu de créer.

\- C'est impossible, bredouilla le jeune homme en comprenant ce que les paroles de Voldemort impliquaient, vous voulez dire que pendant toutes ces années, je me promenais avec un morceau de votre âme en moi ?!

\- Il semblerait bien, grinça le Lord, c'était cela l'origine de notre lien ! En te confessant mes regrets tout à l'heure, l'Horcruxe a été fragilisé, il a été expulsé de ton corps et a tenté de revenir en moi.

\- Mais vous l'avez détruit.

Voldemort soupira, un air embêté sur le visage :

\- Certes. Je n'avais pas compris sur le coup. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que le retour aurait été très réussi… Une partie de mon âme ayant séjourné pendant presque quinze dans un autre corps…. Je ne suis pas sur d'en vouloir encore, finit il d'un air faussement désintéressé.

\- Mais ça n'explique pas tout, répondit Eridan en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi avez-vous changé d'apparence ? D'où viennent la boule dorée et les filaments qui nous liaient ?

\- C'est plutôt complexe, grogna Voldemort, C'est un phénomène rare qui s'appelle le Pont des Âmes.

\- C'est ce dont le livre parle, n'est ce pas ? demanda Eridan en se faisant la réflexion qu'il lui arrivait quand même beaucoup de phénomènes rare.

\- Oui, il fait également partie de la magie de l'âme, mais lui se produit de manière spontanée.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Quand deux personnes dont l'âme est incomplète entrent en contact, commença à expliquer le Lord, chacune des deux âmes va essayer de compléter l'autre, sans y parvenir. Elles vont essayer de former une âme complète, continua le Lord en pointant le dessin de la boule sur le livre, mais chacun des deux corps va tenter de la tirer à lui jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle éclate, se répartissant alors entre les deux corps.

\- Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça à comprendre, maugréa le brun en fronçant le nez.

\- Dis comme ça, en effet, s'esclaffa Voldemort, mais il s'agit de mécanismes très complexes qui régissent ce genre de réaction. C'est le genre de choses qu'étudient les Langues-De-Plombs du département des mystères.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, renchérit le brun, mon âme était complète pourtant !

\- Et bien en réalité, non, soupira le Lord. Elle ne l'était pas. Avant six ans, l'âme d'un sorcier est encore en formation, c'est pour cela qu'en dessous de cet âge, on observe beaucoup de magie involontaire. Tu avais tout juste un an lorsque tu es devenu un Horcruxe, c'est pour cette raison que ce morceau de mon âme n'a pas été rejeté et c'est également pour cela que tu sais parler Fourchelangue : Ton âme s'est construit autour de la mienne, la considérant comme une part intégrante de toi. Malgré cela ton âme comportait tout de même une lacune, certes cela ne t'empêchait pas de vivre, mais c'est cette lacune qu'a identifié le Pont des Âmes. Bien sur la première fois il ne pouvait rien faire, car ton âme était … physiquement complète – à défaut d'un meilleur mot- mais une fois que mon âme, mon Horcruxe avait été détruit la voie était libre !

\- Je comprends, souffla le garçon, c'est ce qui nous est arrivé alors ? Un Pont des Âmes ?

\- C'est ce que je pense en effet, répondit Voldemort en hochant la tête, accepterais tu que je te jette un sort pour confirmer ?

Eridan éclata de rire :

\- C'est bien la première fois que vous me demandez avant de me jeter un sort, sourit le garçon. Je vous en pris allez y.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et prononça quelques mots avant qu'une lumière blanche brumeuse ne s'échappe de sa baguette pour venir envelopper Eridan, pour se condenser devant lui en une boule à l'intérieur de laquelle de la fumée bleue et de la fumée verte semblaient tourbillonner sans se mélanger.

\- Voila nos âmes, prononça le Lord, si je me lançai le sort, la même boule apparaitrait. On peut clairement voir qu'il y a deux âmes différentes, pour l'instant elles forment deux phases distinctes, mais à termes elles vont finir par se mêler pour devenir uniforme.

\- Et qu'est ce que ça signifiera pour nous ?

Voldemort ramena ses mèches brunes en arrière en poussant un énième soupir :

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il y a déjà les conséquences évidentes, comme tu as pu le constater, tu peux entrer facilement dans mon esprit, malgré mes énormes barrières mentales. De plus tu as certainement pu observer quelques légers changements physiques, ironisa t il.

\- Oui, je crois avoir remarqué, répondit Eridan sur le même ton, mais pourquoi seulement vous ?

Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit :

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas « seulement moi »…

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux à ces mots et se rua vers le miroir :

\- Par Merlin, s'exclama t il, sa voix montant dangereusement dans les aigus. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça.

Devant lui se tenait un garçon à l'air paniqué, quoique le terme garçon ne semble plus vraiment d'actualité. A la place d'un jeune homme de quinze ans, son reflet était celui d'un homme dans sa vingtaine, ses cheveux qu'il avait laissé pousser depuis son arrivé et qui lui arrivaient au menton encadraient son visage devenu plus carré. Il avait l'impression de voir Sirius dans le reflet, encore plus qu'auparavant. Bien entendu, l'illusion n'était pas parfaite : les yeux n'étaient pas du même bleu, le nez légèrement différent, la bouche n'avait pas les mêmes expressions, mais le jeune homme sentit quand même une vague intense de mélancolie le submerger.

\- C'est une histoire de vases communiquant, repris Voldemort derrière lui, tout ce qui m'arrive va t'arriver et inversement.

\- Il y a un coté très dramatique à tout ça, sourit timidement Eridan en reprenant contenance. On dirait une tragédie grecque.

Voldemort émit un petit rire, faisant bouger ses mèches au gré de ses mouvements et luire ses yeux :

\- Eh bien ! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que notre histoire ne finisse pas de la même façon, finit il avec un sourire, tandis qu'Eridan goûtait à l'étrangeté réconfortante de ce nouveau « nous ».


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre d'Eridan !_

 _Bonne Lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Bederoh_

 _P.S : Nous avons débuté un nouveau challenge dans l'idée de "Les Vacances à Poudlard", seulement nous sommes au mois d'Octobre, vous savez ce que ça signifie..? HALLOWEEN ! Pour vous inscrire vous n'avez qu'à vous rendre sur la page facebook, le lien est sur notre profil !_

* * *

Hey ! Voilà la suite du chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il me tient vraiment à cœur, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ….

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une petite review (les anonymes je peux pas vous répondre mais vos messages me vont droit au cœur !)

Ce chapitre (comme le 3 et le 4 d'ailleurs) a été corrigé par Lilou40 !

Enjoy !

* * *

 _Devant lui se tenait un garçon à l'air paniqué, quoique le terme garçon ne semble plus vraiment d'actualité. A la place d'un jeune homme de quinze, son reflet était celui d'un homme dans sa vingtaine, ses cheveux qu'il avait laissé poussé depuis son arrivé et qui lui arrivait au menton, encadrait son visage devenu plus carré. Il avait l'impression de voir Sirius dans le reflet, encore plus qu'auparavant. Bien entendu, l'illusion n'était pas parfaite : les yeux n'étaient pas du même bleu, le nez légèrement différent, la bouche n'avait pas les même expressions, mais le jeune homme sentit quand même une vague intense de mélancolie le submerger._

 _C'est une histoire de vases communiquant, repris Voldemort derrière lui, tout ce qui m'arrive vas t'arriver et inversement._

 _Il y a un côté très dramatique à tout ça, sourit timidement Eridan en reprenant contenance. On dirait une tragédie grecque._

 _Voldemort émit un petit rire, faisant bouger ses mèches au gré de ses mouvements et luire ses yeux :_

 _Eh bien ! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que notre histoire ne finisse pas de la même façon, finit il avec un sourire, tandis qu'Eridan goûtait à l'étrangeté réconfortante de ce nouveau « nous »._

Les jours qui suivirent furent difficiles. Tout d'abord il fallut donner une explication au soudain changement d'apparence des deux hommes à Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Narcissa et Snape mais également à tous les autres Mangemorts. Si les premiers eurent droit à une partie de la vérité – Voldemort ne voulait pas parler de ses Horcruxes plus que nécessaire- les Mangemorts, qui furent convoqués un soir au manoir Malfoy, n'eurent droit qu'à un discours sur la toute-puissance du Lord qui lui avait permis de rajeunir et d'amplifier ses pouvoirs.

Les deux hommes se rendirent également rapidement compte qu'il leur était difficile de rester éloigné l'un de l'autre plus d'une journée. S'ils le faisaient, ils attrapaient rapidement la nausée et des maux de tête atroces. Eridan prit donc rapidement l'habitude les soirs de venir réviser ses cours de la journée dans le bureau de Voldemort, ou bien il s'asseyant dans un fauteuil pour lire un des innombrables livres de la bibliothèque tandis que le Lord travaillait encore et toujours à son projet secret :

– J'avais ressenti la même chose lorsque j'avais créé mes Horcruxes, confia le Serpentard un soir qu'il prenait le thé ensemble en bavardant. Au début j'étais incapable de me séparer de l'objet dans lequel se trouvait mon âme. Ce n'est qu'avec le temps que le sentiment de manque a commencé à disparaitre.

Ils se retrouvaient souvent, tous les deux, pour discuter. Si Eridan n'était plus rentré dans l'esprit de Voldemort – et l'autre en faisait de même- il pouvait tout de même percevoir les sentiments que celui-ci ressentait. C'était étrange, cette sensation de ne plus être seulement soi, mais ça leur permettait d'amener une certaine sérénité dans leurs échanges. Maintenant, Eridan se sentait bien en présence de Tom et il savait que le sentiment était réciproque.

Quelques fois lors de leur soirée en tête à tête, le jeune homme se retrouvait à contempler le plus vieux, il le fixait parfois, pendant quelques minutes alors que celui-ci travaillait, admirant la courbe de son visage, digne d'une statue grecque, avant de se retourner brusquement pour retourner à ses lectures. Il était fasciné par l'homme, par le charisme, l'intelligence et la puissance qui sortait de chacun des pores de sa peau. Maintenant qu'il le voyait tel qu'il avait été avant sa chute, il comprenait mieux pourquoi une centaine de personne le considérait comme un leader omnipotent.

Un jour, alors qu'il prenait le thé ensemble, Eridan commença à parler de son enfance chez les Dursley, Voldemort s'étant étonné de son ignorance à propos d'un banal objet sorcier. Le brun lui fit alors un rapide récit, presque laconique, de ce qu'il avait subi chez les moldus. Comme pour tout ce qui lui était arrivé avant son arrivé au Manoir Malfoy, il avait l'impression de raconter la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, il le fit donc avec un certain détachement. Certes, il se souvenait avoir souffert de leur comportement et il en souffrait encore, portant encore les séquelles mentales, mais c'était du passé maintenant, ça appartenait à une autre vie, celle d'Harry Potter. Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, à la fin de son récit, le visage du Lord n'exprimait aucune pitié, aucune tristesse, seulement une froide résolution.

– Les moldus… L'homme en général, est mauvais de nature, déclara-t-il seulement. Comme toi, j'ai été témoin de la laideur des moldus et de la couardise des sorciers, de leur déni.

Voldemort marqua une pause, mordillant sa lèvre, hésitant :

– J'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat, par des moldus. C'est là-bas que j'ai appris qu'il fallait écraser les autres pour ne pas être écrasé, j'y ai appris que pour survivre il fallait être plus puissant. Le plus puissant.

Il se tut avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, comme pour rajouter quelque chose, pour finalement la refermer et se renfoncer dans son siège, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.

– Alors vous n'avez pas connu vos parents ? demanda Eridan d'une voix douce.

Le visage du Lord se tordit dans un mélange de tristesse et de colère :

– Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, elle est morte à ma naissance. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai cru qu'elle était une moldue. Je savais qu'un de mes deux parents n'était pas sorcier, je pensais que si elle avait été une sorcière, elle aurait réussi à sauver sa propre vie. Sa mort était un signe de son impuissance. Je me suis cependant rapidement rendu compte de mon erreur : ma mère n'était pas une faible moldue mais une sorcière idiote et ce sont ses choix idiots qui l'ont tué. Je me suis donc mis à chercher mon père du coté moldu.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, au bout de quelques secondes, Eridan n'y tint plus et finit par demander timidement :

– Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

Le Serpentard pris une longue gorgée de thé avant de répondre laconiquement :

– Oui.

– Et que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il devenu ?

– Je l'ai tué, répondit Voldemort d'une voix tranchante, clôturant ainsi la discussion.

Les semaines continuèrent donc de passer, se transformant en mois. Les deux hommes continuaient à se voir tous les soirs, bien qu'aucun des deux ne ressente plus le manque, le sentiment de bien-être lui était toujours présent lorsqu'ils se trouvaient ensemble.

– Tom, gémit Eridan d'une voix plaintive, je m'ennuie…

– Trouve toi une occupation, je suis occupé, répondit son homologue d'une voix lassée, et ne m'appelle pas Tom, je déteste ça.

– Mais c'est moi ! Je suis spécial, tu peux bien faire une exception !

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude infantile de celui avec qui il partageait son âme :

– Je n'aime pas ce nom, ce n'est pas ma faute. Je préfère Voldemort, c'est le nom que je me suis choisis, il reflète mon pouvoir, ma puissance, ma ….

– Mégalomanie ? Proposa Eridan avec un sourire.

– Moque-toi tant que tu veux, répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire, ça ne m'atteint pas.

Eridan émit un petit rire avant que le silence ne s'installe de nouveau, seulement brisé de temps à autre par le bruit des papiers de Voldemort :

– Tom ?

– Quoi ? grinça celui-ci.

– C'est bientôt Noel, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix douce.

– Et ?

Eridan soupira en se passa la main dans les cheveux :

– Je suis un peu frustré, j'aurais aimé sortir pour acheter des cadeaux à mes parents, Narcissa, Drago, même Snape… Et bien sûr pour toi, mais je suis coincé ici, bouda-t-il.

– C'est trop risqué pour toi de sortir, répondit Voldemort sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

Il attrapa une plume et se mit à écrire sur un parchemin en continuant :

– Tu ressembles trop à Sirius Black pour passer inaperçu, de plus il est hors de question que tu te promènes seul dehors par les temps qui court. La seule personne en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance et qui puisse toujours sortir est Narcissa, mais si on la voit se promener avec le sosie vivant de son cousin je doute que vous puissiez vous fondre dans la masse.

– Oui je sais bien, soupira longuement Eridan, de toute façon mère est devenu quasi hystérique quand j'ai seulement mentionné le fait que je voulais sortir… Mais je n'aurais de cadeau pour personne, finit le garçon d'une voix triste.

Voldemort releva la tête, fixant le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Il sentait à travers leurs liens que le garçon était déçu et triste, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il rangea grossièrement ses papiers en soupirant avant de se lever pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil du jeune homme :

– Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas toi-même tes cadeaux ? proposa-t-il.

– Comme quoi ? Des cœurs en pâtes à sel pour mes parents ? Un collier de nouille pour Snape ? demanda ironiquement Eridan.

– Tu dois bien avoir un talent quelconque, répondit Voldemort en agrandissant d'un sort le fauteuil, en ayant déjà marre de se tenir en équilibre sur l'accoudoir.

– Certains te diraient que mon plus grand talent c'est d'avoir survécu pendant quinze ans à un mage noir mégalomane, répondit le plus jeune avec un sourire.

Le dit mage noir assena une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de l'insolent tandis que celui-ci éclatait de rire :

– Tu n'as donc absolument aucune idée de ce que tu pourrais faire ?

– Non, grogna le brun. Ça m'énerve, c'était notre premier Noel tous ensemble, comme une famille, j'aurais voulu marquer le coup.

– Je crois que Narcissa va préparer une fête assez importante. Seulement avec la famille bien sûr, bien que je crois qu'elle a invité Severus, réfléchit Voldemort. La connaissant ce sera une soirée inoubliable.

Eridan se retourna vers son lié, se rendant alors compte qu'il était très proche, bien que ce ne soit en rien désagréable :

– Et toi ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil dans un geste purement Malfoyen. Tu ne viens pas ?

Voldemort poussa un long soupir embêté en passant la main dans ses cheveux :

– Narcissa m'a invité mais je ne pense pas y aller, devant le regard interrogatif du plus jeune il continua. Les gens sont mal à l'aise en ma présence, ils ne sont pas vraiment détendus quand je suis dans les parages, de plus je ne suis moi-même, pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de manifestation.

– Oh, soupira Eridan, j'aurais bien aimé que tu sois là. Moi, ta présence m'apaise.

– Je sais bien.

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il savait tout de ce qu'il ressentait, chacun de ses sentiments, tout comme lui savait maintenant ce qui se passait derrière le masque impassible du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Eridan poussa un long soupir fatigué en laissant tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Tom. Celui-ci sursauta au contact avant de finalement se détendre, fermant les yeux, se laissant bercer par le son de la respiration du jeune homme contre lui. Au bout d'un moment il tourna légèrement la tête et enfouis son nez dans les longues mèches du brun, respirant leurs douces fragrances.

– Je pensais à quelque chose, murmura Eridan.

– Hum ? Répondit distraitement le Lord le nez toujours dans les cheveux de celui-ci.

– Est-ce que… Enfin… Tu as le droit de dire non ! Ce serait peut-être mieux que tu dises non d'ailleurs ! Mais… Enfin je … Je voulais quand même poser la question…

Voldemort s'éloigna pour observer le jeune homme, son visage était devenu écarlate et il pouvait sentir sa gêne à travers le lien :

– Tu comptes tourner autour du pot encore longtemps, demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Le garçon rougit encore plus, un peu à cause de la colère cette fois :

– Est-ce que tu accepterais que je dorme avec toi ce soir ? demanda-t-il d'une traite, son regard évitant celui du plus vieux.

Voldemort resta muet quelques secondes. Ce n'était clairement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il finit par se reprendre et demanda avec un sourire malicieux :

– Me feriez-vous une proposition indécente M. Lestrange ?

– Quoi ? demanda Eridan avant de s'exclamer. Non ! Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste… Je dors mal en ce moment, je pensais que ça m'aiderait peut être. Je peux dormir dans un lit à coté si tu préfères ! Mais j'aimerai être près de toi, finit il d'une petite voix.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de le réaliser, Tom s'était rapproché et avait effleuré ses lèvres des siennes, les touchant à peine dans une caresse aérienne.

– Je serais ravi que tu me rejoignes, susurra le Lord en s'éloignant.

Eridan le fixa quelques secondes, comme stupéfié, avant de reprendre contenance :

– C'est toi qui me fais des propositions indécentes maintenant ! S'exclama-t-il.

– Moi ? s'étonna Voldemort d'un air faussement innocent, je n'oserais jamais !

– Je viens pour dormir, et uniquement pour cela ! insista le garçon.

– C'est évident, sourit moqueusement le plus vieux.

– C'est bien clair ?

– Comme de l'eau de roche, susurra Tom en se levant, Je règle encore quelques menus détails et nous irons dormir, est ce que ça te va ?

Eridan grogna son assentiment tandis que le Serpentard retournait à son bureau. Plus tard quand il se glissa dans le grand lit de Tom et que celui l'enlaça en s'endormant, il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait certainement atteint le paroxysme du narcissisme en ressentait de tels sentiments, quelque part, pour sa propre âme.

Le lendemain matin le jeune homme se réveilla contre quelque chose de chaud. Il prit une grande inspiration, profitant de la senteur rassurante, il frotta son nez contre son oreiller de fortune quand soudain celui-ci se mit à bouger. D'un coup Eridan se rappela qu'il n'était pas dans son lit et tenta de s'éloigner en rougissant. Cependant il fut rapidement stoppé par des bras musclés qui l'attrapèrent et le ramenèrent contre le Lord Noir :

– Ne pense même pas à partir comme ça, grommela le plus vieux d'une voix endormie.

– J'ai juste été surpris, maugréa Eridan en tentant de desserrer la poigne du Lord, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me réveiller avec quelqu'un dans mon lit.

– J'espère bien, grogna Voldemort, de toute façon, il s'agit de mon lit et non du tien.

– Hum, souffla le brun en s'enveloppant frileusement dans les couvertures, ce qui est à toi est à moi, non ? Je veux dire on partage déjà notre âme, alors un lit…

– Fais attention, susurra Tom, je pourrais croire que tu comptes t'installer ici.

– Pourquoi pas ?

Voldemort sourit et s'approcha, promenant ses lèvres sur le visage d'Eridan, l'effleurant à peine avant de passer sur ses lèvres. C'était plus une caresse qu'un baiser, comme une barrière qu'aucun des deux ne se sentait encore près à franchir. Eridan nicha sa tête dans le coup de Tom et tous deux restèrent ainsi, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre et du calme du matin.

– Tu as des cours aujourd'hui ? demanda finalement Voldemort, brisant le silence.

Eridan poussa un long soupir boudeur avant de répondre, la tête encore à moitié enfouis sous la couette :

– Je dois voir mère à dix heures…

– Hum, répondit distraitement l'autre, tu devrais certainement te dépêcher, il est dix heure moins quart et aucun de nous deux ne veut avoir à faire avec une Bellatrix paniquée parce que son fils a dix minutes de retard.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle panique tellement à chaque fois.

– Pour elle ça doit certainement signifier que tu as fugué du Manoir et que tu t'es retrouver à devoir vendre tes charmes au plus offrant dans l'allée des Embrume pour survivre, répondit Tom d'un ton neutre.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles avant que le plus jeune ne reprenne :

– Tu dis des choses vraiment immondes parfois, souffla t-il.

Le Lord pouffa :

– Aller ! Dépêche-toi ! répliqua t il en se levant. Tu vas être en retard !

Les jours qui suivirent, Eridan prit l'habitude de venir dormir avec le Lord. Il passait habituellement la soirée ensemble avant de se rendre dans la chambre où ils s'endormaient enlacé. Ils n'étaient jamais allé plus loin que leurs baisers fantôme. Ils commençaient cependant à ressentir une pointe de frustration à ce sujet, tous deux savaient parfaitement ce que ressentait l'autre là-dessus mais si Tom ne voulait pas aller plus loin parce que le concept d'un quelconque sentiment le terrifiait, Eridan, lui, était terrifié par la vitesse à laquelle évoluait leur relation. Ils étaient passé du statut d'ennemis mortels, à presque amant en quelques mois, c'était très déstabilisant. Si on ajoutait à cela ses remords pour avoir quitté le camp de la Lumières pour rejoindre sa famille, le garçon avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Trop de sentiments arrivaient de tous les côtés, il réfléchissait constamment aux choix qu'il avait fait, remettant en question chacun de ses actes.

Les vacances de Noël finirent par arriver et avec elles, Drago revint au Manoir. Les elfes avaient mis des décorations un peu partout et un immense sapin trônait au milieu du salon principal tandis que des bougies flottaient tout autour. Quelques Mangemorts passaient de temps en temps au Manoir mais ils étaient plus rares qu'avant. Tout était calme, le monde sorcier tout entier semblait être engourdi par la douceur cotonneuse de la neige qui tombait sans discontinuer et par l'ambiance de fête qui régnait, comme une lueur réconfortante qui semblait éclairer ces temps sombres.

Drago et Eridan passait pas mal de temps ensemble, ils faisaient leurs devoirs, le brun expliqua même la base du pentacle à son cousin. Ils parlaient rarement de Poudlard, et quand ils le faisaient ils savaient tout deux éviter les sujets douloureux :

– Au fait, demanda un jour Eridan en mâchouillant distraitement sa plume, qui est le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

– Tu ne le sais pas, s'étonna Drago en relevant la tête de son devoir, mais c'est Snape !

– Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Il ne me l'a jamais dit ! s'exclama le brun. Qui fait Potion alors ?

– Un vieux bedonnant du nom de Slughorn, un imbécile si tu veux mon avis.

– Pourquoi ? il est mauvais ?

– Non, ça va, répondit distraitement le blond, même s'il n'arrive pas à la cheville de Severus. C'est juste que le seul but de ce professeur c'est de se faire bien voir par les élèves de bonnes familles.

– Eh bien, tu devrais être heureux, ricana Eridan, il doit être complètement à tes pieds !

– Pas vraiment, non, grinça Drago, je suis en quelque sorte déchu, depuis ce qui ai arrivé à mon père.

Eridan se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte de sa maladresse, il afficha une grimace désolée :

– Drago …

– C'est bon, c'est bon, maugréa celui-ci, je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne et certainement pas de la tienne !

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce seulement brisé par le bruit de la plume du blond sur le parchemin :

– Mon père… chuchota celui ci au bout d'un moment, il n'est pas fait pour Azkaban, j'espère que le Lord pourra l'en sortir vite…

Durant la journée du vingt-quatre tout le manoir était en ébullitions. L'approche de Noel rendait tout le monde fébrile, Narcissa dirigeait les elfes aux cuisines pour le repas du soir et à ce moment elle ressemblait plus que jamais à Bellatrix de part son intransigeance. Quelques heures avant la fête, ce fut Drago qui se révéla être un démon. Eridan se trouvait alors dans la véranda à contempler la neige tombé quand le blond le débusqua :

– Ah tu es là ! Tu es dur à trouver ces temps-ci ! s'exclama celui-ci en débarquant dans la pièce.

– Ah bon ?

– Oui, répondit Drago en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, ta chambre est quasi tout le temps vide et tu disparais à chaque fois on ne sait où !

– Je ne vais pas rester enfermer dans ma chambre toute ma vie, rit Eridan.

– Même pas pour y dormir ?

Le brun tourna un regard surpris vers son cousin :

– Je suis allé dans ta chambre quelques jours après mon retour pour discuter, tu n'y étais pas. Je suis revenu la nuit d'après et celle d'encore après pour me rendre compte que tu découchais bel et bien !

– Drago écoute …

– Non toi, écoutes. Je me fous de savoir ce que tu fais, du moment que tu ne fais de mal à personne, d'accord. Juste, ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, ça ne te réussira pas.

Eridan regarda le blond un moment avant de finir par esquisser un sourire mi gêné mi amusé :

– Je m'en souviendrai.

– Bien, maintenant viens avec moi !

– Hein ? Où ça ?

– Il faut que tu sois présentable pour Noel ! Mère a invité mes grands-parents et je crois que le père de Rodolphus va venir aussi.

– Tu veux dire… Mon grand-père ?

– Ouais, ouais cette vieille peau de Malfurion Lestrange… Ne t'excite pas trop à cette idée, il est insupportable. Suis-moi maintenant, on va trouver de quoi t'habiller !

Eridan passa alors le reste de l'après midi à essayer différentes tenues sous la houlette intransigeante de Drago. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure avant le début de la soirée que le blond se déclara satisfait et abandonne le jeune homme pour aller lui-même se préparer. Le brun se regarda dans le miroir : Drago avait choisi pour lui un ensemble noir et bleu marine avec quelques teintes de doré ici et là. Eridan avait préféré laisser ses cheveux détachés malgré les supplications de son cousin mais celui-ci lui avait quand même insisté pour lui laisser un ruban bleu au cas où.

Un peu avant vingt heures le garçon descendit dans le salon principal ou se trouvaient déjà Narcissa et ses parents :

– Eridan, s'exclama son père en le voyant arriver, très joli costume !

– Merci, mais c'est Drago qui l'a choisi pour moi. Il peut être très … directif, parfois !

Narcissa émit un rire cristallin :

– Que veux-tu ? Dray accorde beaucoup d'importance à ce genre de chose !

– Le connaissant il va encore arriver avec plusieurs heures de retard, soupira Bellatrix en fronçant les sourcils, Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui lui prend tant de temps.

– Il semblerait qu'il y a beaucoup de chose qui soit en dehors de ta compréhension, siffla la voix glaciale de Snape tandis que celui-ci pénétrait dans la pièce dans une envolée de cape noire.

– Severus, répondit Bellatrix d'une voix mordante. Je vois que même toi tu as été conquis par l'esprit joyeux de Noël.

Le potionniste fit une grimace de dégout avant de continuer, son visage prenant une expression épuisée :

– Je n'ai pas eu une journée facile, Dumbledore est invivable depuis que Potter a disparus. Surtout maintenant qu'il a compris que le môme ne reviendra pas.

Snape poussa un long soupir en faisant craquer son dos :

– Est-ce que le Lord va nous rejoindre ce soir ? J'aurais quelques informations à lui communiquer.

– Hélas non, soupira Narcissa avec une moue dépitée, il a refusé mon invitation.

Eridan tourna brusquement la tête vers Narcissa faisant craquer son cou :

– Je vais le chercher, s'exclama t il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. il est hors de question qu'il reste seul dans son bureau à travailler le soir de Noël ! Je reviens !

Et sans attendre de réponses, il disparut dans les couloirs, montant les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au bureau du Lord. Il pouvait sentir à travers le lien que celui-ci réfléchissant, il était ennuyé par quelque chose, il était temps qu'il se change les idées !

– Tom ! s'écria en t il en pénétrant dans le bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper. Descend, c'est Noël il faut que ….

Eridan se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase en rougissant. Le Lord n'était pas seul. Assis en face de lui à son bureau, se tenait un homme imposant au visage couturé de cicatrice qui le regardait maintenant avec intérêt.

– Bonjour, susurra celui-ci avec un sourire moqueur. Je ne savais pas que ce Manoir hébergeait d'aussi délicieuse … friandise.

– Fenrir, grinça Voldemort, j'apprécierai que tu ne fasses pas de telle remarques ici. C'est complètement déplacé !

Le regard carmin du Lord se posa alors sur le brun qui avait à présent la folle envie de disparaitre :

– Eridan, grogna-t-il, je te présente Fenrir Greyback, c'est l'alpha de la plus grande meute de loups garou de Grande Bretagne. Fenrir, je te présente Eridan le fils de Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

– Oh, s'exclama le loup ses yeux s'agrandissant d'intérêt, je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient un fils.

– Je vais vous laissez, proposa le plus jeune, mal à l'aise.

– Mais non reste, rit Fenrir, Après tout tu es aussi concerné que nous. Ton avis peut être intéressant !

– Mon avis ? Sur quoi ?

Le loup garou écarquilla les yeux :

– Il ne sait pas ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le Lord.

– J'ai n'ai mis que très peu de gens au courant, maugréa celui-ci en retour.

– Mon garçon, susurra lentement Fenrir, en se retournant vers Eridan avec un sourire mauvais. Dans une semaine très exactement, nous allons enfin remporter cette foutue guerre !

– C'est-à-dire ? demanda le brun en déglutissant.

– Nous allons attaquer Poudlard !

 ** _A suivre..._**


	6. Hors Série N1

_Vous l'avez attendu le voici !_

 _Enfin pas tout à fait, pour Noël l'auteure d'Eridan vous propose un petit Hors Série._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur** **:** Hey, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour l'énorme délai entre le dernier chapitre et celui-là, ces derniers mois ont été bien remplis et j'ai eu très peu de temps à moi (donc encore moins de temps pour écrire …). Cependant, JE FINIRAIS CETTE FIC. La seule chose qui me manque c'est du temps (j'aurais quelques jours de vacances en janvier, après mon concours, j'essayerais de prendre de l'avance à ce moment-là)._

 _Question : Je pense écrire d'autre chapitres centrés sur d'autres personnages, comme par exemple Drago à Poudlard ou encore l'Ordre (avec Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore…), dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

 _Merci à Lilou40 qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre et merci à tous les reviewers !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Des chants résonnaient au loin, perçant le silence cotonneux des flocons qui tombaient, épaississant toujours plus le vaste manteau blanc nacré. Quiconque serait passé à ce moment-là devant le cimetière contigu à la petite église de ce village perdu d'Angleterre se serait pourtant étonné de voir un homme se tenant devant le portail.

Le quidam aurait pu se demander ce que faisait cet homme à attendre en ce lieu macabre, un autre encore aurait pu s'attrister à l'idée qu'il soit là, seul, un soir de Noël. Cependant, seul un observateur attentif aurait pu remarquer l'absence de marques de pas dans l'épais manteau blanc qui entourait la sombre silhouette.

Mais personne n'était là pour voir l'homme qui semblait comme jaillit de nulle part. Qui serait dehors le soir de Noël ?

Un oiseau s'envola dans un bruissement qui sonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans le silence environnant. L'homme sembla alors sortir de sa rêverie et poussa le portail en laissant s'échapper un soupir las.

Severus laissa ses pas le guider à travers le cimetière, il était venu ici tant de fois, c'était presque comme une seconde nature pour lui. Après tout, il avait toujours été irrésistiblement attiré par elle, pourquoi en serait-il autrement maintenant ? Il s'arrêta finalement, sa cape retombant autour de lui dans un mouvement souple tandis que ses yeux se fixaient sur la tombe de Lily Potter.

Malgré toutes les années qui avaient passées, il ressentait toujours cette tristesse indicible lorsqu'il voyait son prénom, le prénom de la si vivante, la si heureuse Lily, gravé sur la pierre dure et froide. A chaque fois son esprit tentait de nier la réalité, ça lui paraissait tellement …absurde ! L'imaginer pâle et sans vie lui semblait impossible, pourtant il avait vu, il l'avait vu les yeux grands ouvert sur le vide. Ce même vide qui habitait son cœur depuis.

Mais la douleur de la savoir partie n'était rien comparé à celle qu'il éprouvait quand il se rappelait son implication dans sa disparition. Il avait tout foiré, du début à la fin, et maintenant elle était partie. Pour toujours. Il restait seul avec sa détresse, sa culpabilité et rien dans son futur ne laissait présager des jours meilleurs.

Un sanglot essaya de se frayer un passage dans sa poitrine mais il le contint tant bien que mal. Il avait dépassé cela, n'est-ce pas ? Pleurer devant un tas de terre surmonté d'une pierre. Quoi de plus absurde ? De toute manière il n'y avait plus rien sur lequel pleurer maintenant. Il ne restait plus rien d'elle sinon le souvenir de son sourire.

Le cœur de Severus se serra quand il songea à quel point c'était vrai. Car il savait maintenant. Ces dernières années, il était allé jusqu'à risquer sa vie, risquer tout ce qu'il avait, pour un mirage. Une illusion tellement parfaite qu'elle avait berné tout le monde.

Pendant presque quinze il avait protégé ce qu'il restait d'elle, son fils. Il avait tout fait pour le maintenir en vie comme si, tant qu'il était vivant, c'était un peu d'elle qui restait dans ce monde. Ça n'avait pas été chose aisée, le garçon se trouvant invariablement mêlé à des situations toujours plus dangereuses sous l'œil bienveillant du vieux fou, mais Severus avait fait de son mieux et ça avait semblé suffire.

Mais maintenant il se retrouvait perdu, ça faisait plusieurs mois que le garçon, le fils de Bellatrix, habitait au manoir Malfoy et si d'abord Severus n'avait pas changé ses habitudes, continuant son rôle d'espion, il sentait que quelque chose approchait et qu'il lui faudrait alors choisir un camp pour de bon. Mais lequel ?

Il ne croyant en aucune idéologie des deux camps, la vision du monde de Dumbledore était biaisée, elle reposait sur des principes bancals, il voulait laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient, mais les choses n'étaient pas bien ! Le monde sorcier sombrait dans une lente déliquescence, les anciennes traditions se perdaient au profit d'une culture métissée, en partie moldue, et avec elles sombrait la magie fondamentale…

Cependant Voldemort ne proposait rien de mieux à ses yeux : le retour à d'anciennes valeurs certes, mais à quel prix ? Qui voudrait vivre dans un monde où la magie était certes toute puissante, mais sous le joug de ce genre de tyran ? Certainement pas lui …

Severus poussa un énième soupir, il ressassait sans cesse les mêmes pensées ces derniers mois. Il avait naïvement espéré que venir ici l'aiderait à y voir clair mais son esprit n'en semblait que plus embrouillé.

Car plus que tout, l'identité de Harry Potter – Eridan- remettait tout en question. Il avait toujours cru connaitre son camp : c'était celui de Lily.

Toute sa vie ça n'avait été qu'elle et il avait suivi cette voie sans hésitation, mais maintenant ? Devant il se rallier au camp pour lequel elle s'était battue toute sa vie ou celui auquel s'était rallié Eridan, l'enfant pour lequel elle avait été prête à mourir ?

Severus poussa un grognement de frustration et jeta un Tempus d'un mouvement ample. Il était invité à fêter Noël au manoir Malfoy, mais il avait quelque chose à faire avant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le cimetière était de nouveau désert. Seuls quelques pas qui commençaient déjà à être recouverts par la neige témoignaient du passage du sorcier tandis qu'au loin résonnaient toujours les chants de fêtes.

Severus réapparut devant le Square Grimmaud, il épousseta d'un geste la neige prise dans sa cape et pénétra dans la demeure sans plus de cérémonies. A sa grande surprise, il fut accueilli par une douce odeur de nourriture qui flottait partout dans la maison. Un peu partout dans le hall, des guirlandes décoraient les murs de la vieille bâtisse. Des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers révélant finalement Hermione qui se stoppa net à la vue de l'homme :

– Professeur ? se hasarda-t-elle, mais que faites-vous ici ?

– Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous voir Miss Granger, grinça celui-ci, Cependant permettez-moi de vous retourner la question.

La jeune fille piqua un fard, comme prise en faute. Le brun s'apprêtait à continuer d'une remarque acerbe quand une autre voix retentit dans le Hall :

– Severus ! Je ne savais pas que vous veniez ! Vous auriez dû prévenir !

Le maître de Potion se retourna d'un air raide pour faire face à la matriarche Weasley, qui le contemplait avec un sourire bienveillant en essuyant ses mains sur un torchon qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs.

– A vrai dire, je ne savais pas que vous organisiez une petite… sauterie, grinça le professeur laissant transparaître dans ce mot tout son mépris. Je ne pensais pas croiser qui que ce soit ici ce soir. Je croyais que vous vous réuniriez au Terrier.

Molly eut un sourire contrit avant d'avouer, gênée :

– Nous nous sommes dit … nous nous sommes dit que peut être Harry reviendrait ici le soir de Noël. C'était la maison de Sirius après tout …

– Stupide ! persifla Severus en gravissant les escaliers, bousculant Hermione. Le gosse doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est et vous devriez vous faire à cette idée. Le plus tôt sera pour le mieux, croyez-moi. Vous êtes ridicules …

Le brun disparut dans les escaliers laissant derrière lui les deux autres et leurs plaintes. Il longea les couloirs de l'étage, il était rarement monté ici, la demeure n'était pas un endroit qu'il appréciait, il y avait toujours passé le moins de temps possible. Il passa devant une porte, s'arrêta pour lire ce qu'il y était marqué : « R.A.B ». Regulus Black. Il se souvenait du frère de Sirius, un Serpentard, pas très bavard, éclipsé par l'aura écrasante de son imbécile de frère.

Mort depuis longtemps.

Severus continua son chemin, peu désireux de se rappeler certains souvenirs macabres. Finalement il se trouva nez à nez avec la porte de la chambre de Sirius s'il devait en juger parce qu'il était gravé sur la porte. Il poussa le loquet avec dégoût et pénétra dans la chambre de son ennemi.

Tout était semblable à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Était-ce seulement possible d'être plus cliché ? Les couleurs criardes de Gryffondor s'affichaient un peu partout avec quelques photos de filles à moitié dénudées. Des photos immobiles, moldues. Typique de l'adolescent rebelle qu'il avait dû être et de l'adulte inconscient qu'il était devenu. Severus soupira de nouveau avant de commencer ses recherches, il ne tenait pas à s'éterniser ici.

Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, il allait l'empocher quand il remarqua, en dessous, des lettres porteuse d'une écriture qu'il connaissait bien. Il saisit doucement une des lettres de Lily, comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique :

– Je ne pensais pas te trouver là, résonna une voix derrière lui.

Severus se maudit intérieurement en se retournant pour faire face à Remus, l'air plus pathétique que jamais, un faible sourire barrant son visage :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas m'éterniser, grinça le professeur de potion, je m'en voudrais de gâcher votre petite fête.

– Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas ? Tu ne vas pas fêter Noël tout seul quand même !

– Je me fous de cette fête idiote, bougonna Severus en empochant le contenu du tiroir, et quand bien même, je préférerais passer Noël en compagnie de Strangulots plutôt que de rester plus de temps que nécessaire en votre compagnie.

– Tu es dur, souffla Lupin l'air peiné, Molly a préparé un superbe repas. Reste au moins manger un bout.

– Écoute Lupin, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Je n'ai pas envie de rester et ça arrangerait tout le monde si tu me laissais tranquille.

– De quoi as-tu peur, ironisa Lupin, de passer un bon moment ?

Severus laissa échapper un petit rire :

– Un bon moment ? Par Merlin, Lupin ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es ! Tous ces gens me détestent cordialement, et soyons sincères cinq minutes ! Cette soirée va être aussi joyeuse qu'un enterrement. Je vois déjà la scène : la quasi-totalité de la famille Weasley va jeter des coups d'œil douloureux à la porte et la cheminée, peut être même que Miss Granger et Miss Weasley verseront une petite larme quand elles comprendront que le garçon qui a survécu ne les rejoindra pas. Mais bien sûr, tout le monde va faire semblant que tout va bien et si les personnes restantes n'ont pas été écœurées par la nourriture elles le seront par l'atmosphère nauséabonde et hypocrite qui règnera …

– Severus ….

– Et ne parlons même pas de toi ! s'emporta le brun, Tu pues la souffrance à plusieurs kilomètres ! Le pauvre loup garou que la vie n'a pas épargné …. Mais c'est vrai que ça doit être dur d'avoir perdu son lié, n'est-ce pas, cracha-t-il.

Rémus blêmit :

– De quoi est-ce que tu parles, demanda-t-il.

– Je t'en prie Lupin ne fais pas l'idiot, je t'ai entendu en parler avec Dumbledore l'année dernière, siffla Severus, un grand homme brun que tu aurais peur de perdre s'il l'apprenait… Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir de qui tu parlais. C'est dommage que tu n'aies jamais eu le cran de lui avouer, persiffla-t-il, un loup garou et un clébard. Vous auriez fait un couple adorable, finit-il en sortant de la pièce, bousculant l'autre au passage.

– Severus, attend !

Le professeur de Potion continua son chemin sans se retourner jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme attrape son bras :

– Lâche moi Lupin !

– Écoute Severus, je pense que …

– Je me fiche de ce que tu penses Lupin, cracha le brun en se dégageant d'un geste sec. Toi et tes airs de martyr vous pouvez allez-vous faire voir chez les trolls. Fais-moi plaisir et étouffe-toi dans ton malheur, ça me fera des vacances.

Severus continua son chemin en jurant dans sa barbe : et dire qu'il pensait trouver la maison vide, il manquait vraiment de chance en ce moment. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qu'il ne supportait pas c'était bien Lupin et son ton mielleux à souhait.

– Vous partez Severus ?

– Je vous ai dit que je ne restais pas Molly, grogna le professeur.

– Vous n'allez pas passer Noël seul tout de même !

– Severus ! résonna une voix en haut des escaliers.

L'interpellé releva la tête vers Lupin qui le regardait avec un air grave :

– Cette nuit-là, au département des Mystères j'ai perdu plus qu'un ami. J'ai perdu un frère. Mais certainement pas un lié…

– Tu sais quoi Lupin ? Je me moque totalement de tes histoires, grogna Severus en ouvrant la porte pour partir.

Rémus eut un petit sourire triste qui agaça encore plus Severus, il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de se raviser pour finalement déclarer :

– Joyeux Noël, Severus.

Le brun eut une grimace de dégoût avant de claquer la porte et de transplaner vers le Manoir Malfoy loin du loup garou.


	7. Chapter 5

On l'attendait tous, le voici enfin, LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE D'ERIDAN !

* * *

Note de l'auteure : Bonjour ! Un nouveau petit chapitre qui entame l'acte final de cette histoire (il était temps, je me suis déjà bien étalée !). Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, mais vous pouvez comptez au moins deux mois avant que je puisse le poster… En tout cas les reviews sont une grande source de motivation donc n'hésitez pas !

Merci à Lilou40 qui a eu la gentillesse de me corriger ce chapitre et merci aux reviewers (anonymes ou non) je vous fais un gros cœur avec les doigts !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Eridan observait les hautes tours de Poudlard avec une certaine nostalgie, il se rappelait son arrivée au château, son émerveillement devant le plafond de la Grande Salle, les tableaux parlant, les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête... Tout ceci semblait bien loin maintenant, comme si ses souvenirs appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait vécu tant de chose dans ce château, cela semblait plus que naturel que tout se termine ici :

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda doucement une voix à côté de lui.

Eridan se retourna vers Tom avec un sourire triste :

\- Tu le sais parfaitement.

Le Lord hocha la tête, une expression neutre sur le visage, envoyant tout de même une vague de réconfort au plus jeune à travers le lien. Il sentait la tristesse de son lié, celui-ci avait insisté pour participer à l'assaut bien que Tom ait tenté de le décourager, arguant qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'à un moment ou un autre il se retrouve en face de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, mais le plus jeune n'en démordait pas.

Quand Eridan avait appris de la bouche de Fenrir, que le projet sur lequel travaillait Voldemort depuis des mois était l'attaque de Poudlard il en était resté muet. Pour lui le château était un lieu imprenable, un symbole du monde sorcier. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça, avait dit Tom, qu'en prendre le contrôle équivaudrait à gagner la guerre : ce serait la preuve qu'ils étaient tout puissant.

Le Lord avait préparé chaque détail de l'assaut : il avait étudié le plus possible les défenses de Poudlard, ainsi que les différents sorts qui protégeaient le château. Il s'était rapidement rendu compte que la plupart des sorts intrinsèques du château n'avaient pas été renouvelés depuis des siècles, perdant de leur efficacité. Il restait bien-sûr quelques sorts qui étaient encore opérationnels, comme ceux qui empêchaient le transplanage dans l'enceinte du château ou encore ceux concernant les armures, mais rien de vraiment affolant. Le Lord s'était d'ailleurs assuré d'affaiblir encore plus certaines protections de Poudlard, par mesure de précaution, par le biais d'un elfe de maison qui installa des pentacles créés par le Lord Noir à différents endroits du château.

Voldemort avait ensuite tenté de rallier à sa cause différents clans de créatures magiques, commençant ainsi un large travail diplomatique. Si les vampires ne furent pas difficiles à convaincre, il n'en fut pas de même pour la plupart des autres espèces. Les trolls et les géants furent un calvaire pour le Lord, mettant à rude épreuve sa patience. Les gobelins, quant à eux, restèrent sourds à ses demandes, n'acceptant même pas de le recevoir, il en fut de même pour les centaures et les êtres de l'eau.

Les détraqueurs quant à eux ne furent pas difficiles à débaucher d'Azkaban, le plus difficile fut de leurs faire comprendre qu'ils devaient tenir leurs postes jusqu'à la bataille, sans quoi ils perdraient l'effet de surprise. Finalement, le clan de Greyback s'était montré plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée du combat à venir bien qu'il ait mis de nombreuses conditions à son ralliement. Voldemort avait ainsi découvert en la personne du loup garou, un diplomate et un chef aguerri. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait été soulagé de pouvoir discuter de certains détails avec le Loup. Il avait en effet voulu que le moins de monde possible soit au courant, l'effet de surprise était une variable trop importante et il se doutait qu'il devait bien y avoir quelques agents doubles parmi les Mangemort de bas étages. Pour finir en beauté, Voldemort recruta également plusieurs nécromanciens pour invoquer des démons lors de la bataille et créer des golems.

Le plus dur, cependant fut d'organiser tout ce petit monde afin de mettre en place une attaque efficace. Il était en train d'en discuter avec Greyback le soir de Noël quand Eridan avait débarqué.

A présent, ils se trouvaient devant le château, sur les hauteurs de la forêt interdite et tout était enfin prêt :

\- Tu n'as pas peur que les Aurors débarquent en nombre, demanda Eridan en se tourna vers le plus vieux, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que j'ai passé autant de temps à planifier cette attaque sans penser à cette possibilité !

Eridan leva un sourcil interrogateur :

\- Plusieurs Mangemorts qui travaillent aussi au Ministère sont chargés de faire en sorte que Poudlard ne reçoive pas de soutient … Si tout se passe exactement comme je l'ai planifié, le Ministère tombera juste après Poudlard, finit Tom, ses yeux carmins étincelants à cette idée.

Eridan esquissa un léger sourire devant l'enthousiasme du plus vieux, il pouvait sentir à travers le lien que celui-ci trépignait d'excitation.

\- Allons-y, chuchota-t-il finalement.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et redescendirent dans la forêt interdite, vers la foule compacte qui composait leur armée. Ils prirent place sur le front, Voldemort se jeta alors un Sonorus et se racla la gorge :

\- Nous sommes plus près que jamais de l'aboutissement de plusieurs années – presque plusieurs décennies – de combat acharné pour nos idéaux. Commença-t-il, sa voix prenant des accents grandiloquents qui arrachèrent un sourire amusé à Eridan. J'aimerais vous dire à quel point je suis fier de tout le travail que nous avons accompli pour en arriver jusque-là, mais les grands discours attendront ! Pour le moment, nous avons une guerre à gagner !

Une clameur s'éleva des rangs des Mangemorts, rapidement rejoints par les loups garous et les vampires, puis les trolls et les géants -qui eux, ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais étaient trop heureux de pouvoir faire du bruit-. Toute la troupe se dirigea alors vers le portail du château et d'un geste de la main Voldemort annihila les protections affaiblies du château.

Ce fut comme un dôme de verre qui se brisait dans un bruit déchirant avant de disparaitre en étincelles dorées, tandis que les portes s'ouvraient laissant pénétrer la horde hurlante. Eridan observa les protections tomber avec un léger pincement au cœur, conscient que quelque chose d'irréparable venait de se briser devant lui.

Le jeune homme avait à peine fait deux pas dans l'enceinte de l'école qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au lieu de la plaine vide auquel ils s'attendaient tous, se trouvait une foule compacte qui faisait front devant l'école. Eridan retint sa respiration en remarquant les uniformes d'Aurors, les centaures, ainsi que les armures et statue animées qui se trouvaient au milieu des professeurs et des élèves.

Tandis que les premiers sorts fusaient, le brun remarqua avec un soulagement relatif qu'il y avait à peine une vingtaine d'Aurors dans le camp adverse ce qui était plutôt ridicule comparé au nombre de sorciers surentrainés qu'ils avaient de leur côté.

La bataille commença alors. Il s'était à peine écoulé deux minutes depuis qu'ils avaient violé l'enceinte de Poudlard mais déjà le chaos le plus total y régnait :

\- Ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'on arrivait ! rugit Tom à quelques mètres de lui, quelqu'un les a renseignés à l'avance ! Il y a un traitre parmi nous ! Un traitre parmi les Mangemorts haut gradés ! finit-il avec rage en lançant un informulé qui frappa un Auror de plein fouet, le réduisant en poussière.

….

Ce fut d'une humeur massacrante que Severus arriva au Manoir Malfoy le soir de Noel. Il lança un Tempus pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait tout de même réussit à être à l'heure malgré son arrêt au square Grimmaud. Il se dirigea donc vers le salon principal d'où il entendait venir le rire de Narcissa :

\- Le connaissant il va encore arriver avec plusieurs heures de retard, entendit-il Bellatrix soupirer, Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui lui prend tant de temps.

\- Il semblerait qu'il y a beaucoup de chose qui soit en dehors de ta compréhension, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le potionniste en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- Severus, répondit Bellatrix vexée. Je vois que même toi tu as été conquis par l'esprit joyeux de Noël.

\- Je n'ai pas eu une journée facile, soupira Severus en pensant à Lupin. Dumbledore est invivable depuis que Potter a disparu. Surtout maintenant qu'il a compris que le môme ne reviendra pas.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, rajouta-t-il mentalement en pensant aux occupants du Square Grimmauld.

\- Est-ce que le Lord va nous rejoindre ce soir ? J'aurais quelques informations à lui communiquer, demanda-t-il en repensant à une entrevue qu'il avait eu avec le vieux fou dans la matinée.

\- Hélas non, soupira Narcissa avec une moue dépitée, il a refusé mon invitation.

En entendant ces mots Eridan, qui se trouvait à côté de son père s'était redressé, le regard alerte :

\- Je vais le chercher, s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie à moitié en courant. Il est hors de question qu'il reste seul dans son bureau à travailler le soir de Noël ! Je reviens ! finit-il tandis que ses pas résonnaient déjà dans l'escalier.

Severus fixa d'un air circonspect la porte par laquelle venait presque de s'enfuir le fils Lestrange :

\- Le maitre ne viendra pas, grogna Bellatrix, il n'écoute personne quand il est pris dans ses travaux, Eridan perd son temps…

\- Hum… Si tu le dis, répondit Narcissa d'un air rêveur en fixant la porte.

Severus haussa un sourcil devant la réaction de la blonde :

\- Narcissa ma chère, susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, saurais-tu, par hasard, quelque chose que nous ignorons ?

\- Je sais beaucoup de chose, Severus, susurra la blonde. J'observe et je retiens tout. Un regard, un murmure, tant de signes qui raconte tout autant d'histoires à qui y prend garde. La connaissance est une chose précieuse, elle mène au pouvoir… et crois-moi Sev, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai été répartie à Serpentard, continua-t-elle avec un sourire doux qui n'atteignait pourtant pas ses yeux, fixé dans ceux du professeur de Poudlard. De plus il est de mon devoir de savoir ce qui se trame sous mon toit, surtout depuis que le Lord demeure parmi nous !

Le professeur sonda le regard de la blonde. Est-ce qu'elle insinuait … Non c'était impossible. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le suspecter de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant le regard de la blonde restait fiché dans le sien, voilé d'une ombre accusatrice. Mais il était presque certain qu'elle n'avait pas de preuves, il avait fait preuve d'une rigueur exemplaire. De plus, aux yeux de tous, il avait toutes les raisons du monde de suivre le Lord : il n'aimait pas les moldus et avait été élevé avec des valeurs de Sang Pur, de plus il était de notoriété publique qu'il détestait les Gryffondors. Sa rivalité avec Potter était légendaire. Il était impossible que Narcissa connaisse le lien qu'il avait eu avec Lily Potter, elle avait déjà fini Poudlard quand il avait fait sa première année.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu sais sur notre fils Cissy ? demanda Bellatrix avec humeur, ne semblant pas apprécier les manières de sa sœur.

\- Je sais, répondit Narcissa en lissant les plis de sa robe d'un geste désinvolte, qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec le Lord le soir…

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau, répondit calmement Rodolphus, ils nous ont dit que c'était douloureux pour eux de se séparer à cause de leur nouveau lien.

\- Tellement douloureux qu'il dédaigne complétement sa chambre à présent, demanda la blonde avec un petit sourire mutin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Narcissa, demanda Severus en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Bellatrix qui semblait comme pétrifiée.

\- Ce qu'il y a de drôle Severus, c'est que je n'insinue rien, je ne fais qu'exposer des faits. Et les faits sont qu'Eridan passe plus de temps dans la chambre du Maitre que dans la sienne. Et quand je dis « plus de temps » je veux plutôt dire « tout son temps » …

Un hoquet bruyant résonna derrière Severus et celui-ci eux juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Bellatrix, le teint verdâtre, s'effondrer, retenue de justesse par Rodolphus dont l'expression oscillait entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement.

Un sourire retroussa les lèvres de Severus : c'était plutôt inattendu. Il tourna son regard vers Narcissa, celle-ci observait sa sœur avec un sourire franc :

\- Tu t'amuses ? lui glissa Severus avec un sourire.

\- Il fallait bien qu'elle le sache, lui sourit la blonde, et puis, pour tout te dire Sev', je ne sais pas garder les secrets très longtemps, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le brun, son sourire ayant quitté ses yeux. Cela d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit de secrets dangereux…

Les deux Serpentards se dévisagèrent, sur leurs gardes tandis qu'en arrière-plan on pouvait entendre les lamentations de Bellatrix, tempérées par la voix calme de Rodolphus :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? finit par demander Severus.

Narcissa eu un mince sourire, la tête penchée :

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard, finit-elle par lâcher du bout des lèvres avant de se retourner vers sa sœur.

Severus suivit la blonde du regard tandis qu'elle avait rejoindre Bellatrix. Comment avait-elle su ? Plus important : que savait-elle vraiment ? Il allait devoir le jouer serré. Il avait beau considérer Narcissa comme une amie, il savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune pitié pour lui, surtout depuis que Lucius était à Azkaban. Cependant elle ne l'avait pas encore dénoncé, si elle l'avait fait, il ne serait très certainement plus en vie.

Severus esquissa un sourire : Oui, Narcissa était une vraie Serpentard. Ses intérêts personnels passeraient toujours avant ceux des autres, même s'il s'agissait du Lord en personne.

\- Et bien il y a de l'animation ici !

Drago pénétra dans la pièce réajustant ses boutons de manchette, il leva un sourcil amusé devant le tableau qu'offrait Bellatrix qui se remettait tout juste de la nouvelle :

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

\- J'ai parlé des escapades d'Eridan à sa mère, répondit Narcissa en s'asseyant à la table.

\- Oh je vois, sourit Drago, mais ne t'inquiète pas Bella, connaissant Eridan, il ne doit pas se passer grand-chose dans le lit du Lord…

\- Tu savais aussi, s'étouffa la fougueuse brune, N'y avait-il que moi dans ce stupide manoir qui n'était pas au courant ? s'époumona-t-elle.

\- Alors ils couchent ensemble, souffla Rodolphus d'un air pensif, c'est on ne peut plus inattendu…

Bellatrix poussa un cri de rage, accentuant le sourire de Narcissa :

\- Mais, par Mordred, Rodolphus ! Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ! Il est question de notre fils ! Notre fils et le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

\- Et bien je suppose qu'il est difficile de trouver meilleur parti, sourit Rodolphus, à présent clairement amusé par la situation.

\- Un meilleur parti ? Siffla Bellatrix, ses cheveux ébouriffés par la colère lui donnant des airs de furies vengeresse, Notre fils se vautre avec un homme ! C'est absolument abject ! C'est un opprobre à la Magie elle-même ! Il déshonore notre nom et le nom de la noble famille Black en se comportant de la sorte et en commettant cette ignominie ! Mais ça cache quelque chose… le Seigneur des Ténèbres…. Mon Lord …. Il n'a pas pu s'abaisser si bas ! C'est impossible ! C'est … C'est tellement _**injuste**_ !

Le sourire de Rodolphus disparut à ces mots, tandis que Narcissa fronçait les sourcils, toute trace d'amusement disparut de son visage. Sans se préoccuper des autres, la brune continuait d'une voix plaintive :

\- Moi j'étais là, j'ai toujours été là, gémit-elle, sa voix montant dangereusement dans les aigus. J'ai tout fait pour lui et malgré ça, il préfère se faire …

\- Bellatrix ! La coupa Severus d'une voix doucereuse mais ferme, Je serais toi, je m'arrêterai là. Il serait vraiment dommage que tes mots dépassent ta pensée…

La brune se tourna vers lui, ses yeux étincelant d'une rage mal contenue. Elle sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais les yeux glacés de Narcissa la firent taire plus surement que n'importe quel sortilège. A la place elle lança un dernier regard haineux aux occupants de la pièce et sortit les dents serrées sous le regard triste de son mari.

\- Elle va se calmer Rodolphus, tu sais comment elle est.

\- Oui, souffla le brun, les yeux douloureusement fixés sur la porte par laquelle venait de partir la brune, je le sais trop bien hélas…

* * *

Aller les loulous, montrez à Wonder sock que sont histoire est géniale ! Lâchez les REVIEWS !


	8. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Nous vous retrouvons ce soir avec un nouveau chapitre d'Eridan._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Hey ! Nouveau chapitre ! (Presque en avance …) On se retrouve en bas pour une petite note ! Enjoy !

Merci à Ijiini qui m'a bien aidé sur ce chapitre ! Si vous avez envie de rire un coup allez voir son prompt « Once upon a Time » vous ne serez pas déçus !

* * *

Sa maison de l'impasse du Tisseur était plongée dans la pénombre, la pièce seulement éclairée par la Lune et la lueur diffuse qui s'échappait du chaudron sur lequel Severus était penché. L'homme laissa soudain échapper un juron en entendant des coups secs résonner contre la porte, brisant le silence.

Il jeta un sort de son invention sur le chaudron tout en espérant que l'importun ne soit pas long : il préparait la potion tue-loup de Lupin, la pleine lune était dans deux jours et il n'aurait pas le temps d'en refaire une autre si celle-ci loupait.

Après un coup d'œil furtif au travers du judas, il entreprit de défaire les verrous de sa porte en grommelant avant de s'effacer pour laisser passer la nouvelle venue :

– Je te préviens Narcissa, je suis en plein milieu d'une potion, tu devras attendre.

– Bonjour Severus, répondit la blonde d'un air désinvolte tout en accrochant sa cape à un porte manteau, je prendrais bien un peu de thé, pour patienter, merci.

– Tu sais où est la cuisine, répondit le brun avec un geste vague avant de retourner à sa potion.

Le potionniste leva le sort et continua son travail, le visage plissé par la concentration. Habituellement il s'y prenait un peu plus à l'avance, mais le temps lui avait manqué ces derniers jours, ne lui laissant plus aucune marge de manœuvre. S'il ratait sa potion, Lupin, en bon martyr qu'il était, allait choisir de s'enchainer dans la cave Black pendant toute la pleine lune avec des chaines d'argent pour éviter de blesser qui que ce soit. Quoi que les membres de l'Ordre en pensent, le brun ne le détestait pas au point de lui souhaiter une telle chose.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Severus ajouta l'ingrédient finale avec un soupir soulagé : c'était fini. La potion n'avait plus qu'à reposer le reste de la nuit et il pourrait l'apporter à Lupin demain.

Un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées et il tourna un regard noir vers Narcissa qui l'observait depuis un fauteuil, une tasse de thé vide entre ses mains blanche.

– Tu as fini ?

– On ne peut pas nier ton sens de la déduction, grogna le maitre des Potions en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de la blonde.

Il soupira :

– Bien, que puis-je pour toi ?

Narcissa lui fit une moue déçue :

– Alors c'est comme ça ? Plus de jeux, de sous-entendus… Tu es devenu bien direct pour un Serpentard, Severus… Qui plus est, un espion.

– Je n'ai pas envie de jouer Narcissa, de plus si nous sommes là c'est bien parce que tu es une joueuse plus aguerrie que moi. Je ne me prêterais pas à tes simagrées mondaines pour faire du bien à ton égo.

La blonde laissa échapper un rire cristallin :

– Tu as raison, venons-en au fait ! Je m'en voudrais de te faire perdre ton précieux temps !

Narcissa posa sa tasse sur le guéridon à sa droite en continuant :

– Je sais, que tu fournis plus d'information que nécessaire au vieux barbu. Je sais également que dans une bataille rangée, nous n'aurons pas la chance de te compter parmi les nôtres, ironisa la blonde. Je me moque de tes raisons, même si je pense avoir ma petite idée, mais tu te doutes bien que ta trahison a un prix…

– Un prix que tu comptes percevoir personnellement, j'imagine.

– Le prix que te ferait payer le Lord pour ta tromperie ne serait rien d'autre que la mort, répondit Narcissa avec un mouvement vague, tu as de la chance que j'ai quelque chose à y gagner sinon crois moi je n'aurais pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de te dénoncer.

Un sourire moqueur fleurit sur les lèvres fines :

– Mordre ainsi la main qui t'a nourri … tu me déçois Severus.

– Et pourtant tu es là, ironisa le brun, à aider le traitre que je suis… J'estime que tu es mal placée pour juger mes agissements.

Narcissa fit un large mouvement de main :

– Mais je ne juge pas ! Nous sommes tellement semblables toi et moi ! Nous nous battons tout deux pour la même chose.

– Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répondit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

– L'amour Severus ! Nous nous battons par amour !

Le maitre des potions laissa transparaitre une expression de surprise pendant moins d'une seconde mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour ravir la blonde qui continua d'une voix paresseuse :

– Ce pauvre Queudver est ennuyeux à mourir, il ne cesse de se plaindre, tournant dans le manoir comme une âme en peine, souffla-t-elle dramatiquement. Cependant ce misérable rat se révèle être un puit d'informations pour tout esprit suffisamment aiguisé.

– Et je suppose que ton esprit est aussi tranchant que la lame d'un rasoir, ironisa Severus pour cacher son trouble.

– Tu ne sais si bien dire mon ami ! J'avais des soupçons depuis longtemps quant à ta réelle allégeance. Toutefois je ne parvenais pas à m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'avais pas prévenu Dumbledore pour Eridan, puisqu'il semble évident que le vieux fou n'est pas au courant, jusqu'à ce que Pettigrow me raconte une histoire, une jolie histoire sur une de ses amie sang-de-bourbe.

– Pour ce qui est d'Eridan, peu de gens connaissent sa véritable identité, coupa le brun, le révéler à Dumbledore revenait au suicide. Le Lord aurait tout de suite su que la fuite venait de moi.

– C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi au départ, mais cette explication ne me convenait pas. La disparition de Harry Potter est synonyme de défaite pour le camp de la lumière. La perte de leur Elu signait leur fin.

La blonde se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil :

– Un bon espion doit savoir quand briser sa couverture. Il doit être capable d'identifier une information qui vaille ce sacrifice, et toi Severus, tu excelles dans ce domaine. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'espionner le Lord dans son cercle intime et d'en ressortir indemne.

– Dois-je comprendre que tu veux que je brise ma couverture ?

– En quelque sorte… Avant de t'en dire plus j'ai besoin que tu fasses un Serment inviolable.

– Pour quoi, grogna Severus.

– Je ne veux pas que tu ailles répéter ce que je vais te dire. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'assurer mes arrières, sourit Narcissa en découvrant son bras et sortant sa baguette.

Severus releva sa manche en grimaçant. Narcissa jeta le sort en quelque mouvements précis et à peine les volutes lumineuses eurent-ils disparut qu'elle reprit :

– J'ai besoin que tu donnes des informations à Dumbledore.

– Tu peux très bien lui les donner toi-même, je ne suis pas un hibou, ronchonna le brun en se renfonçant dans le fauteuil.

– N'abuse pas de ma patience Severus, gronda Narcissa.

– En résumé je vais te servir de bouc émissaire, je serais celui qui prendra si les choses se compliquent.

– Ne fait pas comme si cela te froissait Severus, sourit la blonde, tu vas adorer ce que j'ai à dire à Dumbledore.

Le potionniste la fixa d'un œil noir :

– Mais avant, laisse-moi t'expliquer en détails mes conditions, continua la blonde en battant des mains avec un sourire.

[…]

– Tu voulais me parler mon garçon ?

Severus fit le tour de la pièce, dédaignant le siège que Dumbledore désignait. Il se trouvait au Square Grimmauld où le Directeur avait installé un QG d'urgence, il avait transformé pour l'occasion une des chambres pour en faire une réplique presque exact de son bureau, son phénix était assoupi sur son perchoir. Le brun soupira en regardant le soleil se coucher il avait reporté la confrontation le plus possible, mais il devait donner la potion à Lupin et donc se rendre au square Grimmaud avant la pleine lune, ce qui ne lui avait laissé que très peu de marge de manœuvre. Le lycanthrope était absent quand il était arrivé, ce qui avait fait pousser un soupir de soulagement au maitre de Potion : Il n'avait pas envie de devoir faire face à un loup si près de la pleine lune, sachant que celui-ci devait être irrité par le retard de la potion. Il la donnerait à Molly en repartant, elle se débrouillera.

– Tu sembles bien soucieux Severus. Un bonbon au citron peut être ? proposa le vieil homme avec un sourire fatigué.

– Non merci Albus, grinça le plus jeune. On m'a envoyé vous transmettre un message.

– Oh, soupira le vieil homme en piochant dans ses sucreries, et que me veut ce cher Tom.

– A vrai dire, le Lord n'a rien à voir avec ma présence ici. Pas directement du moins.

Le Directeur se figea, attentif :

– Te serais tu trouvé un allié inespéré ? demanda -t-il en observant Severus par-dessus ses lunettes en demie lune.

– Pas vraiment un allié, non, grogna celui-ci, plutôt une personne prête à marchander des informations.

– Oh, et que veut cette personne ?

Severus se crispa, se préparant mentalement à la suite :

– Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Dumbledore leva un sourcil interrogateur tandis qu'il continuait :

– Je dois vous faire faire un Serment Inviolable, mon … informateur ne veut pas qu'on puisse remonter à lui. Vous devez jurer que vous ne parlerez de lui à quiconque.

Dumbledore se mit à fixer Severus d'un regard impassible. Au bout d'un moment le plus jeune se mit à gigoter sur sa chaise, il détestait ses yeux bleus qui semblaient fouiller son âme pour y trouver des réponses.

– Très bien, finit par soupirer le Directeur, de toute façon il me semble que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Severus hocha la tête, essayant de cacher son soulagement et releva sa manche avant de tendre son bras à Dumbledore qui en avait fait de même. Severus jeta le sort, faisant apparaitre des chaines lumineuses qui se refermèrent sur le bras du Directeur tandis que d'autres, plus sombres s'ouvrait sur le bras de Severus avant de disparaitre dans un courant d'air. Le brun soupira d'agacement : Il y avait un peu trop de Serment dans sa vie à son gout, il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'étonne s'il finissait par lui arriver malheur.

– Narcissa m'envoie, lâcha-t-il.

– Et que puis-je offrir à Mrs. Malfoy en échange des informations qu'elle détient ? demanda Dumbledore qui ne semblait guère surpris.

Severus lui lança un regard noir, il n'était pas en train de lui annoncer n'importe quoi tout de même ! Il l'informait que Narcissa Malfoy, l'une des Mangemorts de confiance du Lord était prête à donner des informations à l'Ordre et ce vieux fou ne prenait même pas la peine d'être étonné !

– Elle veut s'assurer que son fils sera bien traité après la guerre dans le cas où l'Ordre gagnerait, elle veut que vous vous occupiez de lui et que vous le défendiez dans le cas, très probable, ou il serait jugé. Si vous vous affichez ouvertement comme son mentor, il devrait éviter une grosse partie des problèmes.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, attentif et déclara après une courte hésitation :

– Le jeune Malfoy, n'a, il me semble, rien fait de répréhensible qui justifie qu'il soit envoyé à Azkaban. Après la guerre il devra certes porter le fardeau que sera son nom mais, comme Narcissa l'a dit, si je le soutiens, les gens finiront probablement par passer outre.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête :

– Ça me semble une requête tout à fait acceptable.

– Ce n'est pas tout hélas, le coupa Severus. Elle désire également que vous fassiez libérer Lucius.

Dumbledore joignit les mains sous on menton et soupira douloureusement :

– S'occuper de Drago est une chose, faire sortir Lucius d'Azkaban en est une autre, je pense que Narcissa en a conscience.

– En effet, répondit Severus d'un air impassible, Mais elle ne supporte pas l'idée que son mari soit emprisonnée. C'est d'ailleurs cette condition plus que l'autre qui l'a fait se tourner vers l'Ordre. Elle se sent abandonnée par le Lord étant donné que celui-ci n'a pas entreprit quoi que ce soit pour faire sortir Lucius d'Azkaban. La loyauté de Narcissa va en priorité à sa famille, et par extension, à tous ceux protégeant sa famille. Le Lord a fait une erreur en ne s'occupant pas du cas de Lucius, une telle opportunité ne se reproduira pas deux fois.

– M. Malfoy a été condamné, les charges portées contre lui sont accablantes…

– Vous ne pouvez pas nier que son procès a été plus que bâclé !

– Aurait-il été fait en bonne et due forme que cela n'aurait rien changer, Balaya le plus vieux d'un geste vague. Au contraire, cela aurait pu être bien pire !

– Narcissa n'en démordra pas, je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous communiquer ses informations si vous n'adhérer pas à ces deux conditions.

Dumbledore se renfonça dans sa chaise, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Severus le regarda sans bouger attendant la décision du vieil homme. De toute manière il n'avait pas le choix : Le fait que Severus serve d'intermédiaire empêchait le directeur de négocier, il ne pouvait qu'accepter ou refuser, sans aucune nuance. Finalement le directeur se redressa en soupirant :

– Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit-il en relevant sa manche.

En apercevant sa main, le maitre de potion eu un déclic et la saisit, tirant une grimace au plus vieux :

– Je me fiche que vous mourriez avant de faire sortir Lucius. Siffla-t-il. Bien qu'il soit un ami, j'ai bien confiance que le libérer relève de l'utopie, cependant il est hors de question que vous laissiez Drago livré à lui-même !

Les regards des deux hommes se portèrent sur la main qu'avait tenté de faire oublier le vieillard jusqu'à maintenant. Elle semblait carbonisée. Le brun se fustigea mentalement : comment avait il put oublier ce léger détail ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait lui-même lancé le sortilège endiguant le mal du Directeur.

Bien que les évènements semblaient se précipiter, jamais Dumbledore ne survivrait jusqu'à ce que Drago soit accepté de nouveau par les sorciers. Encore moins jusqu'à la libération de Lucius.

– Je ne le laisserais pas, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton sec en se dégageant de la poigne de Severus, comme je l'ai dit, l'unique crime du jeune Drago c'est d'être né dans une famille de sang pur aux idéaux destructeurs. Je l'aiderais autant que je peux et je ferais en sorte qu'à ma mort d'autres continuent…

– Et pour Lucius ?

Dumbledore soupira :

– Si même vous n'y croyez pas, comment voulez-vous que je convainque qui que ce soit ? répondit tristement le vieil homme, Je ferais ce que je peux de mon vivant pour sortir Lucius mais je ne demanderais à personne de continuer mon œuvre, ce serait cruel et futile.

Severus grinça des dents mais acquiesça, bien conscient que c'était tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir et sortit un parchemin :

– C'est le contrat écrit par Narcissa. Signez en bas.

Le vieil homme prit le parchemin et y apposa sa signature après l'avoir lu rapidement :

– Bien. Il semble que cette fois ci toutes les formalités soit remplis, énonça calmement Dumbledore en dardant son regard pénétrant sur Severus.

Celui prit son temps pour ranger le parchemin et se racla la gorge avant de commencer d'une voix moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité :

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prépare une attaque sur Poudlard. Dans une semaine exactement. Juste après que les élèves soient rentrés des vacances.

Les sourcils de Dumbledore se levèrent sous l'étonnement avant qu'il ne prenne une expression inquiète :

– Est-ce bien sûr ? La conduite de Tom ces dernier temps est la même que celle qu'il tient depuis son retour. Du côté des créatures magiques rien ne semble avoir bougé, nous sommes nous-même encore en pour-parler avec les géants. Ce serait étonnement de la part de Tom de se jeter dans une bataille avec, en tout et pour tout une simple poignée de Mangemorts.

– Sauf qu'il n'a pas seulement « une poignée de Mangemorts ». Grinça Snape, Il s'est également assuré le soutien de plusieurs clans et races. Il a même débauché les détraqueurs…

– C'est impossible, le coupa le directeur, depuis l'accident à Privet Drive l'année dernière, la législation concernant les détraqueurs s'est durcie, ils sont plus que jamais surveillé, le ministère…

– A quel moment le ministère a été d'une quelconque utilité dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? grinça le brun en se redressant, Ils ne font que brasser du vent parce qu'ils sont gangrénés par les Mangemorts !

– De nombreux membres de l'ordre font partie du Ministère également …

– Il est évident en effet, que Monsieur Weasley a une place qui lui permet de garder un œil sur les agissements des hauts gradés, ironisa Severus, je suis sûr que même Lucius tremblait devant son influence.

Dumbledore se rencogna dans son fauteuil, la mine triste :

– Les détraqueurs donc…

– Et beaucoup d'autres ! des vampires, des trolls, le clan Greyback, les géants…

– Les géants sont en pour-parler avec Hagrid, ils semblent sur le point d'accepter de nous rejoindre !

– Et bien cela signifie seulement que cet idiot a réussi à se faire berner par des géants !

– Severus !

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un moment avant que le plus vieux ne pousse un soupir :

– Il se fait tard mon garçon, je pense qu'il serait plus opportun que nous en reparlions demain, si tu le veux bien.

Le brun poussa un reniflement méprisant et se leva dans une envolée de cape, claquant la porte bruyamment derrière lui. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt une fois dans le couloir, soufflant par le nez pour évacuer son agacement. Il s'apprêtait à descendre voir Molly quand une voix l'arrêta :

– Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

* * *

Le suspense est à son comble ! Ou pas…

Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve début juin pour le prochain chapitre, après ça, les publications devraient reprendre un rythme décent, j'ai bien conscience que deux mois c'est vraiment énorme et je m'en excuse. Pour les reviewers anonymes, je ne l'ai pas fait avant parce que je n'y ai pas pensé, mais si vous voulez que je vous réponde en début de chapitre n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ce serait avec plaisir ! En passant merci, a tout ceux qui me laissent une review, mettent l'histoire en favoris ou en follow ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que vous appréciez cette histoire !


	9. Chapter 7

_Bonjour ! Eh non je ne suis pas morte, mais c'est compréhensible que vous l'ayez cru._

 _Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser de cet immonde retard, disons, pour faire simple, que la motivation m'a fui pendant ces vacances et pas que pour l'écriture hélas… Mais bref je suis enfin de retour avec un chapitre !_

 _Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je finirais cette fanfic, de toute manière il reste au maximum deux chapitres. Cependant comme je suis dans une année de concours j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire, donc le prochain chapitre arrivera …. Un jour._

 _En attendant je vous souhaite bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, ou encore mis l'histoire en favoris ou en suivis. Ça me rend super heureuse de voir que cette fic plait à des gens, donc cœur sur vous !_

* * *

Severus se tourna vers son interlocuteur, un sourcil arqué, inquisiteur :

\- Nymphadora, soupira-t-il, croit bien que venir dans cette … demeure ne m'enchante pas plus que nécessaire. Maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais continuer ce que j'étais e train de faire avant ton inopportune intervention, à savoir, m'en aller.

\- Oui j'imagine que tu as bien d'autres choses à faire que te préoccuper des membres de l'Ordre, gronda Tonks, ses cheveux habituellement roses tiraient à présent sur un rouge sang. Retourne donc baiser les robes de ton maitre, personne n'est dupe à part Dumbledore !

Severus l'observa d'un œil vide, presque ennuyé. Tous deux n'avaient jamais été proches, mais la jeune femme n'osait habituellement pas élever la voix devant lui. Cette fois-ci elle semblait cependant spécialement remontée.

Le regard du brun s'illumina brusquement de compréhension :

\- Je vois, souris-t-il, tu es en colère parce que je n'ai pas pensé à ton cabot chéri.

La couleur du visage de Tonks semblait soudain vouloir concurrencer celle de ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle se mettait à bégayer, toute fougue oubliée :

\- Ne le … Ce n'est pas un cabot ! Tu … D'habitude… La potion …

\- J'ai le sentiment que Lupin serait parfaitement capable de me signifier son mécontentement par lui-même, tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les chevaliers servant, ironisa le brun. J'ai été occupé ces derniers temps, d'où mon léger retard. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, continua-t-il, la voix dégoulinant de sarcasme, j'allais de ce pas lui délivrer sa précieuse potion.

Severus se détourna de l'escalier dans un vaste mouvement de cape et se dirigea vers les chambre en prenant bien garde à bousculer Tonks au passage. Il savait ou se trouvait la chambre du loup garou, il y laissera la potion. Il voulait éviter les discussions interminables avec Lupin, il n'était clairement pas d'humeur à ce que celui-ci le rabroue pour son retard avec son air d'écorché vif. Il croisait donc les doigts pour que le loup garou soit toujours absent, même s'il doutait que celui-ci soit sortie la veille de la pleine lune.

En arrivant il toqua doucement à la porte, remarquant au passage que Tonks ne l'avait pas suivi. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, l'homme laissa échapper un soupir inaudible avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Toutes les fenêtres de la chambre était calfeutrée, la faible lueur provenant du couloir peinait à dessiner les ombres des différents meubles. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait deux pas dans la pièce qu'un grognement rauque le stoppa :

\- Lupin ?

Un autre grognement lui répondit. D'un geste Snape sortit sa baguette et jeta un Lumos. La petite boule lumineuse monta au plafond éclairant Rémus assis dans un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce.

A première vue, on aurait presque pu dire que celui-ci méditait, cependant Severus remarqua rapidement les doigts griffus serrés sur ses genoux a en faire pâlir les jointures, ainsi que le tremblement qui parcourait tout le corps de l'homme :

\- Lupin… Je t'apporte ta potion !

A ces mots, un œil ambré se braqua sur le professeur, le balayant de bas en haut avant de se refermer de nouveau douloureusement.

\- Lupin, je …

\- Fais-la taire, le coupa la voix rauque du lycanthrope.

Severus fronça les sourcils :

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Un silence suivit sa question avant que finalement le loup garou ne reprenne comme si de rien n'était :

\- Eteins cette lumière s'il te plait Severus, j'ai mal à la tête.

\- Justement, je viens pour ça, répondit celui-ci en levant la fiole.

\- Pose-la sur la table je te prie, souffla le lycanthrope, les yeux toujours clos.

\- A ton service, grinça Snape, tu sais Lupin, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi bien renseigné que toi sur la question, mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'un loup garou, surtout si près de la pleine lune ne devrait pas s'enfermer comme ça. Ce n'est pas dans votre nature. Tu devrais au moins ouvrir une fenêtre.

\- Non, elle ne veut pas se taire. Si j'ouvre la fenêtre ça sera insupportable, gronda l'autre.

Snape lui jeta un regard dédaigneux :

\- De qui parles tu ?

\- De la Lune, de son appel ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu, j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de me briser, répondit Rémus la mâchoire et les paupières toujours serrés.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça te ferait bien de te laisser aller à tes instincts de temps en temps ?

\- Quels instincts ? Attaquer tout ce qui bouge ? Mordre des enfants ? Les dévorer ?

\- Je pensais plutôt à courir dans les forêts en hurlant à la mort mais il faut toujours que tu sois mélodramatique n'est-ce pas Lupin ?

\- J'appelle ça être réaliste.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te couterait de passer une pleine lune avec une meute ? J'ai déjà rencontré certains de ces loups-garous et crois moi, ils ont beau vivre à moitié comme des sauvages aucun n'a l'air aussi miteux et misérable que toi.

Rémus ouvrit un œil pour jeter un regard meurtrier au professeur tandis que celui-ci s'asseyait dans le fauteuil à côté de la table.

\- Il y a des choses que tu ne peux refouler une vie entière Lupin.

\- Tu veux parier ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ici ? Si c'est pour m'abreuver de ta pitié …

\- T'abreuver de ma pitié ? Snape sourit. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, à la limite je pourrais t'abreuver de mon mépris, mais je tiens encore un peu à la vie.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors disons que le côté altruisme de ma personnalité a du mal à accepter le fait que tu te fasses un tel mal quand des solutions existent.

Le loup garou rejeta la tête en arrière dans un éclat de rire qui, s'il semblait d'abord ironique, se mua finalement en un vrai rire hilare. Le potionniste quant à lui ne pouvait détacher son regard des canines démesurément longue du lycanthrope, un frisson parcourut son échine tandis que Lupin calmait ses derniers éclats :

\- « Ton coté altruiste », Mon dieu Severus, j'aurais tout entendu.

\- Je ne comprends pas ton hilarité, se renfrogna faussement le brun. Je ne travaille pas avec des cornichons tels que vous par pur plaisir. Si ce n'est pas par altruisme je ne vois pas pourquoi je fais tout ça.

Snape observa un mince sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres craquelées de son homologue et c'est difficilement qu'il retint le sien.

\- Serais tu jaloux Lupin ? Continua-t-il d'un ton grandiloquent. Tu pensais remporter la palme du type le plus désintéressé et au final je te double, je peux tout à fait comprendre ta frustration.

\- En effet, tu n'étais pas le concurrent dont je me méfiais le plus, répondit Lupin, les yeux toujours clos mais un sourire franc sur le visage.

\- Personne ne se méfie des connards taciturnes dans mon genre, se désola faussement Snape, Grave erreur !

\- Tu n'es pas un connard taciturne, répliqua doucement le loup garou.

Severus laissa échapper un rire gêné avant d'enchainer rapidement :

\- C'est vrai, je suis sûr que Nymphadora saurait trouver des expressions plus imagées pour me définir.

\- Tonks ? souffla Rémus.

\- Elle-même… Elle a l'air de tenir à toi !

Snape jeta un coup d'œil à Rémus, le sourire de celui-ci avait disparu :

\- Lupin …

Le lycanthrope ouvrit un œil interrogateur devant l'hésitation de son vis-à-vis :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de vivre comme un loup solitaire. Les gens de l'Ordre… Ils tiennent à toi. Même pour moi ça semble évident que Tonks n'attend qu'un signe encourageant de ta part pour…

\- Les choses ne marchent pas comme ça Severus, trancha Lupin en reprenant contenance, et même si c'était le cas personne ne mérite d'être lié à un monstre tel que moi.

\- Encore cet agaçant auto apitoiement, C'est insupportable, grinça le maitre de potion en se levant et en commençant à faire les cent pas.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'auto apitoiement, s'insurgea Lupin en se redressant sur son fauteuil, ses pupilles ambrées fixées sur son vis-à-vis, au contraire, je suis plus que lucide sur ma condition !

\- Ta condition, comme tu dis si bien Lupin, ne te définit pas dans ton entièreté ! s'énerva Severus, Tu es aussi Lupin le professeur, tu étais Lupin le préfet, le Maraudeur ! Tu es Lupin le calme, la force tranquille, Lupin l'adorateur de chocolat, le protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Tu es plein d'autres encore, que je ne connais pas et peut être même que tu ne connais pas car tu t'obstine à te cacher derrière Lupin le loup-garou, mais ce n'est qu'une petite partie de toi !

Rémus tressaillit en entendant les mots de son homologue, il tenta de cacher son trouble mais le brun fut devant lui en deux pas et attrapa son poignet, remarquant au passage les ongles aux allures de griffes :

\- Quand cesseras-tu d'avoir peur ?

\- Lâche-moi, soupira Rémus un air las sur le visage.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon je t'arrache le bras, répondit calmement le loup garou le regard fixé dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

Les deux sorciers s'affrontèrent un moment du regard avant que Severus ne finisse par relâcher son poignet, comme au ralenti. Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard :

\- Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas lié.

\- Non, nia Rémus, tu m'as demandé si j'étais lié à Sirius et je t'ai dit que non.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui t'empêche de laisser sa chance à Nymphadora ?

Lupin eu un rictus amusé en entendant le prénom honni par la jeune fille :

\- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire au final ? Tu ne m'apprécie pas et tu ne supportes pas Tonks. Pourquoi fais-tu ça? finit-il par demander en levant le regard vers Severus, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Le brun s'accroupit pour se retrouver à la hauteur du lycanthrope :

\- Parce que je ne te supporte plus Lupin.

Une lueur blessée traversa les yeux du loup garou, il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais déjà Severus enchainait :

\- A chaque fois que je viens ici c'est le même cirque : Tu es là, à errer, enveloppé dans ta souffrance comme si elle pouvait te servir d'armure. Tu es comme un fantôme, incapable de te lier à qui que ce soit, surtout depuis que ce sale clebs de Black n'est plus là. Je ne viens pas ici par plaisir, comme je l'ai déjà dit, chaque chose, chaque personne dans cette horrible baraque me donne envie de me pendre avec ma propre cape, et toi ! Toi ! Tu es la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le chaudron !

\- Severus …

\- Est-ce que ça te fait plaisir ? Tonks …

\- Laisse Tonks en dehors de ça, grogna le loup-garou, Tu ne comprends pas, hein ? Je suis lié imbécile : Pas à Tonks, ni à Sirius, mais je suis lié ! Et ça, ça induit que je ne peux pas « laisser une chance à cette pauvre Tonks » parce que je suis à tout jamais incapable de ressentir quelque chose pour elle ! Et pour tout le monde d'ailleurs !

Le maitre de potion eu un mouvement de recul devant l'éclat du loup garou. Les pupilles de Lupin se fichèrent dans les siennes, leurs éclats bestiaux lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Sa bouche s'assécha sans qu'il puisse savoir si c'était bien à cause de la peur.

\- Lupin, commença-t-il avec tout le sang-froid dont il était capable face à une créature susceptible de le tuer en clignement de paupière, écoute, tu devrais…

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge tandis que Lupin se levait, l'amenant encore plus près de lui. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme écrasé par la présence de l'autre bien qu'il fasse attention à ne rien en laisser paraitre.

Ils restèrent là, pendant plusieurs minutes à se fixer. L'aura de Lupin toujours plus étouffante, cependant Severus tenait bon et soutenait son regard :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire Lupin exactement, finit par lâcher le maitre de potion, la mâchoire serrée.

Le loup garou ouvrit la bouche, l'air perdu mais aucun son n'en sorti. Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement et Severus ne put également s'empêcher de fermer les siens de soulagement en sentant comme un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine. Sans plus jeter un regard au loup garou, il quitta la pièce dans une envolée de cape.

Eridan jeta un regard circulaire, cherchant Tom dans la foule avant qu'un sort ne le frôle, le ramenant au combat. Il jetait des sorts un peu au hasard, essayant de ne pas penser que, pour la plupart, il s'agissait de gens qu'il avait côtoyés. Au loin il aperçut la silhouette de Greyback, qui se frayant un passage dans la foule avec un sourire mauvais. Il aperçut le visage de Neville et à quelques mètres il vit également Dean aux prises avec un Mangemort. La gorge du garçon se serra : Il avait pourtant pensé qu'il serait assez fort pour le supporter, après tout il était sûr de son choix maintenant. Il avait sa famille parmi les Mangemorts et par-dessus tout il avait Tom ! Mais à ce moment précis il avait juste envie de fermer les yeux et mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles pour couvrir le fracas des combats, il avait envie de disparaitre et d'attendre que tout se termine. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour encaisser tout ça. Il avait envie de vomir.

Un sort le frappa, déchiquetant la manche de son armure de cuir, entaillant son bras. Avec un cri de rage il riposta, envoyant le malheureux voler au loin. Il ressentit soudainement une joie qui n'était pas la sienne, le sentiment était tellement fort qu'il sut immédiatement où se trouvait Tom. Il se fraya un passage dans la foule, partant à sa rencontre :

\- Crève, fils de pute !

Eridan se retourna dans une envolée de cape, invoquant un bouclier sur lequel vint s'écraser un éclair vert. Devant lui se trouvait un garçon de son âge un peu rond avec une cravate jaune, Eridan fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire avant de se souvenir de son nom : Zacharias Smith, Poufsouffle, un peu stupide. Il se rappelait de lui lors de la réunion pour l'A.D. à la Tête du Sanglier.

\- Eh bien, sourit le brun, plein d'une fausse assurance, Mère serait ravie d'entendre ce que vous pensez de sa vertu !

\- Tu es Sirius Black ! Le prisonnier ! s'exclama le garçon avec hargne, le visage ridiculement rouge. Tout le monde te disait mort ! Mais c'est toujours difficile de se débarrasser des rats de ton espèce, n'est-ce pas ! Finit-il d'un air théâtral.

Il envoya un autre sort qu'Eridan contra d'un geste nonchalant :

\- Un rat ? grinça-t-il, Sache, pour ta gouverne que je ne suis pas Sirius Black et je ne tolérerais aucunement qu'une vermine telle que toi, ose salir son nom de la sorte !

Le brun envoya quelques sorts, faisant reculer le garçon dont le visage prit alors une expression paniquée, ses yeux affolés cherchaient de l'aide auprès des autres élèves. Eridan leva sa baguette, prêt à mettre le jeune homme hors-jeu quand un sort le toucha, le déséquilibrant, il rattrapa de justesse sa baguette :

\- Tu n'es pas Sirius, c'est certain, souffla une voix fatiguée, Mais tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau…

Le regard d'Eridan se ficha dans celui mordoré du nouveau venu qui s'était interposé entre lui et le petit Poufsouffle . Rémus Lupin, ses vêtements plus rapiécés que jamais, mais un air combatif sur le visage :

\- Professeur ! Je …

\- Silence M. Smith. Votre grossièreté est déplorable ! Taisez-vous maintenant !

Le garçon joufflu se ratatina sur lui-même. Autour des trois hommes, un cercle c'était formé, quelque Mangemorts et élèves s'était arrêté, chacun prêt à intervenir pour aider une personne clé de leur camp :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Lupin d'un ton courtois bien que méfiant, je ne vous ai jamais croisé, pourtant avec un visage comme le vôtre je m'en serais souvenue !

Eridan, serra les poings en faisant une grimace qui pouvait passer pour de la rage mais qui n'était rien d'autre que de la terreur. Il tremblait, il était terrifié de se retrouver ainsi devant son professeur et ami. C'était la première fois qu'il adressait la parole à quelqu'un dont il avait été proche… Autrefois :

\- Mon nom est Eridan Lestrange, répondit-il essayant d'instaurer dans sa voix toute la morgue et le mépris dont il était capable, Je suis le fils de Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange et donc, le cousin éloigné de ce Sirius dont vous me rabattez les oreilles !

Un chuchotement diffus traversa la foule des élèves et des quelques Aurors, répandant la nouvelle comme une trainée de poudre. Eridan était comme stupéfixé par le regard de Lupin, celui-ci semblait déstabilisé, un voile de tristesse et de douleur s'abattit sur ses yeux tandis qu'il détaillait le jeune homme qui lui rappelait son défunt ami. Le loup finit par fronça les sourcils, un détail le froissait sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Il allait répliquer quand une voix s'éleva, fendant la foule, chantonnant d'un air macabre :

\- Le petit loup est un peureux. Il veut fuir pour que je ne puisse pas le retrouver. Le petit loup est un menteur, qui tente très fort de m'oublier, de faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Dis-moi donc, petit loup ou t'es-tu caché ?

Fenrir apparut alors au milieu de la foule, il avait du sang partout sur lui, ses vêtements et dégoulinant sur son menton :

\- Je t'ai trouvé, grogna-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Les yeux de Lupin se plissèrent sous le coup de la haine. Les deux loups garou se faisaient face, la tension entre eux était palpable :

\- Mr Lestrange, je m'occupe du louveteau, vous pouvez retourner au combat. Allez leur montrer que vous n'êtes pas qu'une jolie bouille, finit le loup d'un ton moqueur en fixant Eridan.

Eridan soutint son regard, le visage sévère. L'alpha avait tendance à faire beaucoup de remarques sur son physique, ce qui lui déplaisait énormément. Il savait bien que Greyback le considérait comme une jolie poupée que le Lord gardait pour décorer. Eridan grimaça à cette idée et déclara avec un sourire moqueur :

\- Faites attention Greyback, ne vous mettez pas trop en danger sinon je serais obligé de venir vous sauver et vous n'êtes pas mon style de demoiselle en détresse.

Le loup émit un rire qui ressemblait à un jappement :

\- Allez donc retrouver votre demoiselle en détresse, répliqua-t-il une fois calmé, je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin de vous, finit-il, le regard sérieux.

Eridan sourit en pensant que le loup garou venait de traiter Voldemort de demoiselle en détresse devant une dizaine de Mangemort et hocha la tête avant de disparaitre dans la foule, abandonnant les deux loups sans un regard.

Il tenta de retrouver le Lord grâce au lien, il pouvait encore sentir sa joie même si elle semblait lointaine.

Il finit par le retrouver, un peu à l'écart des combats. Autour de lui, un immense dôme d'énergie pulsait, le coupant du champ de bataille. Le brun voulut s'en approcher mais quelqu'un le tira avec force en arrière :

\- Ne touche pas à ça ! le sermonna un garçon habillé aux couleurs de Serpentard, C'est dangereux, fais preuve d'un minimum d'instinct de survie !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit l'autre, Mais Malfoy l'a touché et ça l'a mis complètement hors-jeu !

\- Où est-il ? S'inquiéta le brun en entendant le nom de son cousin.

\- Je l'ai caché dans la forêt, bardé de sortilèges de protection, il ne risque rien.

Eridan dévisagea son vis-à-vis, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu :

\- Tu es un de ses amis ?

\- Oui, Théodore Nott, répondit l'autre d'un ton sec, On est dans le même dortoir.

Le brun hocha la tête à sa réponse avant de s'approcher du dôme. Une fois qu'il fut prêt il remarqua que Tom n'était pas seul, Dumbledore se trouvait avec lui. C'était donc pour ça qu'il semblait si heureux. Eridan leva la main vers le dôme :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! s'écria le Serpentard, affolé.

\- Je dois aller de l'autre côté.

\- Tu ne peux pas ! Ça va te blesser !

\- Pas si je trouve la faille. Il y a toujours une faille, répondit le brun d'une voix lointaine, déjà absorbé dans l'étude du sort. C'est comme avec un pentacle, il suffit d'une faille, d'une inattention et je pourrais passer.

Il ferma les yeux, étudiant la structure du sort, comme Tom lui avait appris. Certains sortilèges pouvaient être posés sur un support, cela permettait ainsi de le stabiliser et à son auteur de pouvoir concentrer son attention sur autre chose. C'était le cas par exemple des sortilèges que Tom avait installé à Poudlard pour affaiblir les protections. Pour cela, le sortilège devait être apposé sur un parchemin ou n'importe quelle autre surface sous forme de sceau, la qualité du sortilège ne dépendrait alors plus que de la puissance avec laquelle le sort avait été jeté, le choix du bon sceau et la précision avec laquelle il avait été tracé. Eridan n'avait aucun doute sur la puissance du sort de Dumbledore, il ne pourrait pas le détruire en y opposant sa force brute, il fallait donc qu'il cherche du côté de la confection du sceau.

Il passa ses mains doucement, à quelques centimètres du dôme, sentant les liens d'énergie, cartographiant le sceau, essayant de se rappeler les conseils de Tom. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de la découvrir, la faille, un trait un peu trop court, un trou dans le filet. Avec un sourire il s'y engouffra et traversa le dôme sans problèmes, sous le regard affolé du jeune Serpentard.

\- … Tu ne peux pas gagner cette guerre, Tom. Il y aura toujours des gens pour se dresser contre toi.

La voix de Dumbledore était calme et ferme, ses mains croisées devant lui, ses yeux pétillants arborant une expression résolue derrière ses lunettes en demie lune. Celle-ci, cependant, vacilla légèrement quand il vit Eridan s'approcher calmement de Tom. Le dôme de magie derrière lui :

\- Un nouveau venu ? s'étonna le vieil homme d'une voix toujours calme et posée. A ce que je vois tu as su t'entourer de gens puissant Tom, rare sont les personnes capables de passer outre mes sortilèges.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai su bien m'entourer, sourit Tom en regardant le plus jeune prendre place à ses côtés, et je dois t'en remercier, c'est grâce à toi, vieil homme !

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre :

\- Grace à moi ?

\- Tu vas le tuer ? demanda Eridan d'un ton triste, ignorant le directeur.

\- Oui, répondit fermement le Lord, c'est bien plus qu'un chef, c'est un symbole. Il m'est impossible de la laisser en vie. Si je le faisais, ma victoire ne serait qu'un sursis.

Eridan soupira en tournant la tête vers le vieil homme, celui-ci affichait une mine mi inquiète mi interrogative, incertain quant à la tournure des évènements. Le jeune homme hésita un moment puis abandonna Tom, traversant le dôme pour se retrouver devant Dumbledore, celui-ci affichait un air calme, les mains jointes devant lui sur sa baguette dans une attitude relâchée :

\- Je voulais que vous sachiez que je suis désolé, souffla Eridan. Je n'ai jamais souhaité que cela finisse ainsi.

Le directeur lui renvoya un regard cryptique, ses yeux bleus semblaient scanner son âme, à la recherche de quelque chose :

\- Et pourtant vous êtes ici.

Eridan broncha sous le vouvoiement, il oubliait parfois que Dumbledore ne le connaissait pas ainsi :

\- Vous savez, continua calmement le vieil homme, ma mort ne signera pas la fin de la guerre.

Il montra sa main qui jusqu'à présent était dissimulée par sa manche, celle-ci semblait carbonisée.

\- Même si je ne meure pas ce soir, ma fin est imminente. Sachant cela j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour que le combat continue. Rien ne se terminera aujourd'hui. Le combat de ce soir ne marque rien d'autre qu'un nouveau commencement. Ils ne se rendront jamais.

Eridan fixa la main meurtrie du directeur, tournant ses paroles dans son esprit :

\- Qui êtes-vous mon garçon ? souffla Dumbledore en rabaissant finalement sa main, sortant le plus jeune de ses pensées. Je ne vous ai jamais vu et pourtant ….

\- Mon nom, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton hésitant, mon nom est Eridan Lestrange, je suis le fils de Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, ses yeux bleus le balayaient soigneusement :

\- J'ignorais que les Lestrange avaient un fils, souffla-t-il comme à lui-même.

\- Je l'ignorais également.

Dumbledore fixa attentivement le garçon, circonspect, attendant la suite :

\- A vrai dire je ne l'ai moi-même appris qu'en Juin dernier, par le biais de mon parrain et oncle, lâcha Eridan dans un souffle.

D'abord le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, le brun pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche. Il sut exactement à quel moment Dumbledore comprit la portée de ses mots. Son visage prit une expression étonnée telle que Eridan n'en avait jamais vu, avant qu'un voile de tristesse infinie recouvre son visage :

\- Au revoir Professeur, murmura Eridan avant que l'autre n'ait pu prononcer un mot, je suis désolé pour tout.

Et il partit sans se retourner, incapable de supporter le poids du regard de son ancien directeur. Il passa devant Tom, celui-ci, le visage neutre, lui envoya tout de même une vague de réconfort par le lien, tirant un mince sourire au jeune homme :

\- Met vite un terme à tout ça, s'il te plait. Souffla le plus jeune en le dépassant.

Le Lord répondit d'un hochement de tête résolu et tandis que les sorts commençaient à fuser, Eridan repassa de l'autre côté du dôme, abandonnant les deux hommes à leur combat.


End file.
